Letting Go
by KTin
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and tortured. How will it effect the SGC and SG-1?  WIP
1. Ten Weeks

**FYI, in my mind, this takes place after Sam, Jacob, and Ba'al work together to defeat the Replicators.** **And just because I can I ignore the fact that Janet is supposed to be dead by now, Sam either never got together with Pete or she ended it back when he proposed (your pick), and Jacob is still alive. Yup, that works better for me - these aren't mine, no money was made, hope it doesn't suck.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Ten Weeks<br>_  
>Ten weeks and two days. He could tack on the fourteen hours too. He'd lost track of the minutes but, Jack O'Neill still counted the hours since Samantha Carter had vanished. She'd been off-world with SG-1. It had been a simple recon on an uninhabited planet. Daniel had requested that SG-1 go so that he could study the monuments while Sam had requested to go to take more soil samples – there had been some element or something present that she wanted to know more about. Hammond had agreed; they were on downtime anyways. Even Jack figured it would be a good idea to let the Ph. D.s play.<p>

Everything had checked out. They'd been on the planet for days and then one morning they had woken up to find Sam gone. They'd sent word to SGC, received back-up and searched for days. There was no sign of Goa'uld technology anywhere but, that didn't mean that they hadn't used the Ancients technology. The problem was with Anubis and most of the Goa'uld defeated no one knew why she had been taken, or if it had even been the Goa'uld. Especially with no evidence. The Goa'uld weren't usually so careful with their dealings; they usually flaunted what they did.

It didn't matter though. None of it did. Because ten weeks and two days after her disappearance Major Samantha Carter was officially listed as Missing in Action.


	2. Eleven Weeks

Eleven weeks and eighteen hours. No unscheduled off-world activations. Ever since she had gone missing SGC operations had been severely restricted. The few off-world missions that had occurred had gone off without any serious problems. Jack usually hated the constant alarms for every unscheduled off-world activation; they all did. But, ever since Sam had disappeared they were all praying for that sound, that warning that hadn't come once in eleven weeks and eighteen hours.

The klaxons sounded causing Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Hammond to look to the Gate from their seats in the briefing room. "Unscheduled off-world activation," Walter's voice sounded. His voice held just a touch of anxiety as the four rushed down to the command room.

"Well," Hammond asked.

"Nothing Sir," Walter said. "There's no –" he stopped as the computer screen came to life. "There's an IDC Sir … It's Major Carter's! It's an old one Sir but, it's still valid."

The four men shared a quick look before Daniel spoke up. "Sir, we have to open the Iris."

"She's been gone for eleven weeks; we can't know that her IDC hasn't been compromised."

"If it was compromised it'd be her newer one," Daniel argued. "Sam knows the protocol. She knows we wouldn't accept her current IDC so if it was compromised she'd be sure to give that one and keep her old one to herself. This could be our only chance!"

"Sir," Walter interrupted Hammond's thoughts. "If we don't –"

"Open the Iris." Hammond hit the speaker and told the airmen to take aim.

Jack and Daniel rushed down to the gate room to find the Iris opening. There was a moment where everyone held their breath and then Sam tumbled onto the ramp in a heap. Hammond called for a medical team while Jack and Daniel rushed up the ramp. "Carter?" She moaned in pain as he cupped her face in his hands. "Carter?" Jack studied her carefully as he tried to get a response from her. She was too thin, her face was bruised and bloody, as was the rest of her body, her clothes were torn and she clearly had tried to bandage her own injuries, including her broken arm and leg.

Her eyes fluttered open. " … Sir?" It was barely audible. He could hear how dry and hoarse her voice was; further evidence she had been tortured.

"You're here, you're at the SGC."

"Sir?" Jack looked behind him to see Janet frozen at the bottom of the ramp. He knew that look, that look of hope that was written on her face. The moment she saw Sam it was evident; her yes grew large and she jumped into action. She pulled him away from Sam so that she could work and in the blink of an eye Sam was being taken away on a stretcher.


	3. Pain

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c all sat in the observation lounge that overlooked the isolation room. Janet had finished the surgery hours ago but, she hadn't allowed visitors. It was no wonder either. Even before Sam had been taken out of the gate room she had started convulsing. She was unconscious by the time they started the surgery and even with the anesthesia she still continued to convulse. Most were small but every once and a while they had been so strong as to nearly pull Sam out of the anesthesia.

Janet and the others couldn't find a way to stop them but, Sam needed surgery immediately so they had had to be very careful. They also had to stop mid-surgery numerous times because of the convulsions. But, now surgery was over, Sam still had minor convulsions and Janet stepped out of the Iso room. The three waited silently and didn't even look at her as she entered the observation room. Not even Teal'c could tear his eyes away from Sam.

Janet sat down heavily next to Daniel and took a deep breath. "Considering how touch and go surgery was she's doing well. We were able to stop any bleeding and repair a lot of damage. We had to reset her arm, I don't know if it was when she landed on the ramp or beforehand but, she damaged her left wrist again."

"What about the rest of her injuries," Jack asked as he continued to study Sam.

Janet hesitated a moment but, just a moment. "It's going to take a while to try and categorize her old injuries but, when she came through the gate … more than half of her ribs are broken. Her left wrist and hand are shattered and her left collar bone is broken. Her right scapula is fractured and her shoulder was out of socket, her right wrist was broken too. The shins in both her legs were broken, the right worse than the left. Her left ankle is sprained pretty badly – her right ankle is broken. When she came in the bone had broken through the skin. Her right femur is fractured as well.

"Whoever did this was careful not to break any of her facial bones …"

"You mentioned old injuries," Teal'c offered, still looking at Sam.

"From what we can tell so far she has several broken bones that have already healed or are still healing. The bruises," Janet's voice cracked ever so slightly. Enough for them all to notice but no one said anything as Sam started to convulse. It stopped quickly and Janet let out her breath. "It's just bruises on top of bruises. If this was a Goa'uld they either didn't have a sarcophagus or they wanted to perpetuate the pain."

"They didn't have one," Jack offered. "There wouldn't be a point in keeping her in pain if they had one; they would have enjoyed killing her too much …" Everyone sat in deathly silence; they didn't budge when Hammond walked in.

"Doctor," he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Janet sniffed a moment as she watched Sam convulse again.

"They're not seizures. They're more like muscle spasms' that attack her entire body," she offered as this tremor took a bit longer to stop than the previous one. "She's got a concussion but, there's no damage to her brain. So far the only thing we know is that her convulsions increased when we put her under anesthesia. We had to take her off during surgery – they got too bad to manage during the surgery. She remained unconscious, thank god but, when we reduced her anesthesia the convulsions decreased as well … Unconscious or not … she was in pain during the surgery … there was no other way," she whispered as Hammond squeezed her shoulder and Daniel blindly reached out to take her hand.

Before more could be said Sam started to convulse again but this time there didn't seem to be an end in sight. Janet had run out of the room leaving the others to watch as medical staff rushed around trying to help Sam. It didn't work. Before Janet even made it into the Iso room Sam woke up, screaming in pain. The convulsions seemed to grow and she cried at the pain. Jack had beaten the others out the room and as he rushed the short distance to Sam's bedside he didn't even notice the people who stood stock still in the hallway.

Jack and Janet stood on opposite sides of Sam's bed as the other men came into the room. Sam was staring up at the ceiling as tears rolled down the sides of her face. The scream still hadn't stopped and the others wondered if it ever would. Whatever was causing this pain wasn't letting up. Janet gently placed a hand on Sam's check and immediately Sam sought her out.

"Please," Sam ground out through the pain as she grasped Janet's hand. " … Janet … please … make it stop!" Sam cried harder as the convulsion continued to rip through her. Janet looked up to each one of the men, finally settling on Jack. There was nothing she could do and they all knew it. They had to stand there and watch as Sam was tortured by some invisible force, unable to do anything to stop it or ease her pain.


	4. Trinkets

Ever since Sam had woken up following the surgery she hadn't gone back to sleep. Whatever was causing her pain continued to do so so that she never had a moment's peace. SG-1 hadn't left her side, they couldn't help her but, they could stay close to her. For the most part the convulsions were minor but, then she'd have a big one and the screaming and crying made everyone's heart break. Everyone on base knew she was back and they all knew she was still being tortured. Sometimes her screams were so severe that she could be heard on other levels.

Following one of her bigger episodes Janet had come into the Iso room with red eyes and a puffy nose but, no one mentioned it. Instead Jack had barked at Janet for not finding a way to ease Sam's pain. "Sir we've tried everything," she nearly cried. "Any attempts we make to ease her pain only makes it worse. We found something in her tests."

Even though no one looked up she still placed test results up on the light box. She couldn't take looking at Sam. It took too much and she had to find a way to stop this. "Something's been implanted throughout her body." There was shifting and as Daniel stepped up next to her she knew that she now had the others attention; but, Jack and Teal'c weren't about to move from Sam's side.

"What are those," Daniel asked as he studied the pictures.

"I don't know. But, they're located at every single point of injury. They're small, we didn't see any sign of these during surgery but, the tests show more in her internal organs as well. I think these are what's causing her pain. In spite of all her injuries it's unlikely that their placement is coincidental. I think that they were designed to keep her injuries from healing – to keep her in pain."

"Can you remove them," Teal'c asked just as Hammond entered the Iso room.

"No," Janet offered defeated. "They have a tendril like structure. They shoot out from the body of the implant and lodge into her muscle and nerves. And considering all attempts we make to ease the pain seems to be counteracted by these devices I'd be willing to bet that it's also designed to keep us from removing them."

Hammond stepped closer to Sam's bedside and took her hand in his. "Sam," he offered softly. He could care less about military rank right now. This was the woman he considered to be his niece. He had watched her grow up and achieve so much; he refused to watch her die as anything less than what she meant to him. "I know it hurts but, can you tell us what happened."

Sam closed her eyes against the tears before shaking her head. "Who abducted you? Sam, give us something …"

Sam's eyes opened and she studied Hammond a moment before she sought out Jack. "Sir."

Jack immediately reached out, gently touching her shoulder as he studied her. "Give us something Carter."

"You can't go there … they'll kill you … there's no way …"

"We can't go where," Daniel asked softly.

Sam's eyes never strayed from Jack's and in a moment of their silent communication he understood. "Ba'al."

Sam closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him; they both knew he was going to do exactly what she had just told him not to. Instead she squeezed Hammond's hand. "Don't go."

"Sam –"

"Don't," Sam interrupted. "It's too dangerous."

"We're NOT going to let you die Carter," Jack bellowed.

Sam squeezed Hammond's hand tighter and he called Janet over. The convulsions didn't build like they previously had. Instead this one ripped through her with lightning speed and she immediately cried at the pain. She tried to bite down her scream but she couldn't stop it from erupting. Immediately everyone was standing next to her bedside and she continued to cry. When the convulsions stopped Sam looked to Jack through her tears. "Please … make it stop …"  
>"We will Carter. We'll get Ba'al –"<p>

"No … it's too dangerous … please … just let me go." Sam's tears hadn't stopped and she continued to cry as another convulsion started. "Please … god … please, kill me … just make it stop!"


	5. Jacob, Oma, and Ba'al Oh my

The Iris opened and Jacob stepped through the Gate, a grim expression on his face. They'd sent word that he needed to come to SGC immediately, and that was it. They hadn't told him they had found Sam because then they would need to explain everything and that needed to be done face to face. "What have you found?"

"Jacob," Hammond stepped closer to his friend. There was no one else in the gate room with them, an unusual thing. The two of them stood there quietly until Hammond found his voice again. "I need you to listen to me very carefully … We've got Sam but, it's not good."

If it was possible Jacob's face grew even grimmer. "Is she –"

"She's alive," Hammond offered. "But, it's not good." Jacob gave a sharp nod and he let Hammond lead the way. They had just turned down the hallway that lead to the Iso room when Sam's scream erupted, letting Hammond know that she was having a stronger convulsion. Jacob rushed down the hall and as he reached the room he could hear Sam's pleas.

"Please … please …"

"I can't," Janet cried as she looked down at Sam.

"We are not going to kill you," Jack barked. "We're going to figure this out. You just have to hold on Carter!"

Jacob stepped up to her bedside and gently placed his hand on hers. "Sammie?" He could see the pain it caused her just to turn her head to look at him and he wanted to cry. She tried to smile but it turned into more tears as she squeezed his hand as if her life depended on it.

"Dad …"

"Sam, it's gonna be okay. I swear … we'll fix this." Her only response was to cry harder as another large convulsion ripped through her. Once again Jacob heard her scream at the pain she was experiencing and simply held her hand.

As the convulsion ended there was a bright flash of light and the group looked up to see a woman standing in the room. "Oma," Daniel offered.

Jacob looked from the new comer down to Sam to find her eyes closed but, her face still showing signs of pain. "Janet," he asked concerned.

"She's alright," Oma offered. "I'm sorry; I can't stop her pain or what's to come. But, I can postpone it."

"What do you mean? 'What's to come'," Hammond asked.

"As you know the technology that has been implanted in Samantha is designed to keep her in pain, to keep her from healing. It was designed to keep a prisoner in constant torture. The larger convulsions are a way to progress the torture."

"We know that," Jack yelled. "What are you postponing?"

Oma stepped closer to the foot of Sam's bed. "The implants in her brain were designed to record everything that has happened. I can't stop what's going to happen to her …"

"Will Major Carter be forced to experience what the devices recorded," Teal'c asked gravely.

"Yes," Oma offered gently. "When it happens she's not going to know she's here. She'll think she's back on Ba'al's ship and, she'll relive every moment of torture she has already been through."

There was a moment of silence until Daniel spoke. "Why would Ba'al use such a device? His torture methods have proven effective before."

"Like I said," Jack offered, taking Sam's other hand in his. "He must not have had a sarcophagus."

"In fact he did not," Oma offered with a hint of a smile.

"Oma," Daniel asked as he stepped closer to her. "You could help, you could help Sam ascend."

Everyone's head shot up at that moment, now focused on the being in front of them. Some hoping she could help Sam and others afraid of losing Sam to the ascension. Oma smiled sadly as she looked to Daniel. "I can't do as you ask Daniel. I offered that to Samantha weeks ago; she refused."

"It would take time, I know but –"

"No Daniel," Oma offered. "Samantha has the ability to ascend whenever she chooses. She does not require my assistance. She chooses to remain. Samantha knows exactly what she wants; she wants this life, not to stand on the sidelines for eternity."

"Sam can ascend without help," Daniel asked. This news confused him but, he would have to revisit this later.

"She could take human form later," Jack offered as he looked from Oma to Sam and back. His heart wasn't behind the statement. They all knew it. It had been hard enough when Daniel had ascended.

"But to do so would mean she would have to leave you Jack." Oma only had eyes for him as she offered a knowing smile. "Like I said, she knows exactly what she wants. Samantha loves you Jack. She loves you enough to stand on the sidelines of your life; to let you pretend that there is nothing between you two, she'd even let you live your life with another but, she would never willingly leave you. Even now, when the torture continues, she still fights. She's not capable of leaving you. It's why she asked for you to end her life and stop her pain. She's asked you to let her go because she can't.

"Will you let her go, or will you fight for her?"

The group looked from Oma to Jack, unsure of what to do. "I won't let her die," Jack growled.

"And if you succeed, if you save her life, what then? She has left everything to you Jack. Will you make her spend her life on the sidelines? She refuses to leave the sidelines of your life for the sidelines of the universe, even if it would end her pain. She can't make that step Jack. You have to decide – will you let her go, or will you fight for her?"

When Jack didn't answer Oma moved to Jacob's side of Sam's bed and gently placed her hand on Sam's arm. "I will be close if you change your mind Samantha." Even in her state of sleep she turned her head away from Oma and those closest could hear her mumbled 'no'. Oma looked to Jacob with soft eyes. "When I leave she will wake again. It will happen then; she will not know who you are Jacob." Jacob nodded his head as he continued to watch Sam in her few moments of reprieve. "I doubt you want to know what she went through," Oma offered softly. "But if you need to, you need only project her memories with your memory recall device."

Jacob's eyes flashed and he spoke as Selmak. "If you wish us to project her memories General we can do so, we have the device on us."

Hammond looked from Selmak to Sam before his eyes flitted to the others quickly, settling on Janet. "She won't tell us anything. If we're going to attempt to take Ba'al we need to know what we can. We also need to know what she's told him."

"Very well," Selmak offered. He pulled out the small disk device and the corresponding instrument used to project memories. Just as Selmak pressed the small device into Sam's temple there was a flash of light and Oma was gone.

At first nothing happened. Then, without warning, Sam curled into a fetal position as she pulled her hands to her head. She screamed at the pain as she continued to hold her head as if to fight off the pain. The memory device showed flashes, nothing understandable until it settled on Ba'al. After a moment the screaming subsided and Janet quickly checked her vitals before returning her attention to the scene before her, watching everything from Sam's point of view

_Ba'al was looking down at her, smiling at her. "Painful aren't they?" He reached out, pulling her up to a sitting position and he traced her cheek with his finger. "I do hate to cause you such pain my dear. Someone so lovely shouldn't suffer so. You know you could stop this – you just need to tell me what I want to know."_

_ "Go to hell," Sam offered._

_ "You are so feisty," Ba'al offered as he wrapped his hand around her throat. "Don't worry; I'll break you of that soon enough. After all, no one, not even your team knows you are here. My Jaffa did an excellent job of retrieving you this morning. You'll tell me everything. O'Neill resisted the torture for quite some time but, even he succumbed to the effects of the sarcophagus. I'm merely interested to know if you'll succumb to that or if my little trinkets will be more effective."_

_ "I'll kill you before I tell you anything."_

_ Ba'al merely laughed. "We'll see about that." Ba'al ordered the Jaffa to carry her across the room and they placed her on the same gravity device Jack had been on, held against the wall by an invisible force. "I'll show you what I did to O'Neill before I send you off to your cell. I think I would like to test these little trinkets before we start with the sarcophagus."_

_ Ba'al slowly let daggers and acid hit her before he decided he needed to stop. "I don't want to kill you just yet. Besides, I need to implant a few more trinkets." The Jaffa placed her back on the slab. Ba'al and his First Prime stood over her as they implanted her with a new 'trinket' at every wound. She didn't scream as he worked but, it clearly caused her pain._

Janet looked down at Sam, still lying in a fetal position, holding her head. She had winced every time Ba'al had made an implant and now she was fighting her tears.

_"There's no point in fighting my dear," Ba'al said as he moved over her. "There will be many more tears; you shouldn't waste your energy." He leaned down and forcefully kissed her._

Sam cried harder as her memory showed her trying to fight Ba'al off. The pain clearly limited her ability to fight but, as Ba'al ordered the Jaffa to take her away the machines calmed, showing that Sam's pressure was returning to normal as her memories took her to the quiet group continued to watch as Sam was left in her cell alone, to experience the convulsions for the first time. There was no way for them to track the amount of time that passed but, after a while Sam fought through the pain and made her way through the cell.

_"Pathetic Tauri," one of the Jaffa offered as they passed the cell. "This was designed for you. Lord Ba'al has made it impenetrable. You will never escape and your people will never come for you." Sam didn't say anything as she watched the Jaffa leave her._

Time seemed irrelevant as Sam's memories continued. They were passing quickly, like a movie, especially when she wasn't doing anything or being actively tortured. Every time her memories showed the 'trinkets' working Sam convulsed on the bed but, she still remained curled up in a tight ball.

_She had played with a panel in her cell and in the blink of an eye the force field was down and the door of bars opened. As soon as she stepped through the doorway a siren sounded. She ran down the hall the Jaffa had carried her down, finding her way back to the 'torture room' quickly. There were only two Jaffa there and she fought them both. She fought the staff weapon away from the first Jaffa before shooting the second, killing him. As the first scrambled to his feet she aimed the staff at the sarcophagus and fired until the Jaffa tackled her._

_ Jaffa hurried into the room and the Jaffa that had attacked her pulled her up before throwing her to the ground in front of Ba'al. She looked up to him and he hit her hard across the face. "You have killed my Jaffa!"_

_ "And I escaped your 'impenetrable' cell and destroyed your sarcophagus. I'd say that's a good day."_

_ "You will die for your actions."_

_ "If you kill me then you'll never know if your trinkets work. You are not a god. You don't have any power. If you did you wouldn't need a sarcophagus, that machine, to bring me back to life. We both know you can only kill me once if you don't have a sarcophagus. Some god you are."_

_ Ba'al zatted her and then came to straddle her as she lay on the floor after the hit. "I will make you beg me to kill you."_

_ "Probably," she said. "But you're deluded if you think I'll tell you anything."_

_ Ba'al grabbed her by her hair and then slammed her head against the floor._

"Sir," Jack offered as the screen was black. "I'd like to request sending a MALP through to Ba'al's last known location, that planet I was on. Until we know more we should assume he's still there."

Hammond nodded his head as images flickered on the screen. "I'll get Siler working on it. Keep me posted," he offered before turning to leave the room. The others stayed. They all thought that they should leave; no one needed to know exactly what she had been through but, no one moved. Jacob and Selmak refused to leave his daughters side, Janet knew this would be the best information she could get about Sam's injuries, Teal'c knew any information they could gain could be valuable, Daniel simply couldn't bear to leave her alone, and Jack stayed because he wanted to know it all. He was going to go to war against Ba'al, he wanted to know whatever he could to help him fight for Carter.


	6. Jaffa

The group continued to watch through Sam's point of view as Ba'al tortured her repeatedly. Every time he made a new injury he would follow it up with inserting more 'trinkets'. Her memories flew across the screen and they had no idea how much time had actually passed but, Sam never answered any of his questions. As the pain continued she lost the physical ability to fight back but, her mind remained sharp. She wasn't hindered by the addictiveness of the sarcophagus and she put Jack's ability to antagonize the Goa'uld to shame.

They were interrupted by Siler walking meekly into the Iso room. "Sir, we've got the MALP ready. General Hammond thought you might like to be present when we send it through."

"Are you ready now," Jack asked, looking from Sam's memories to the woman curled up in the bed who cried and screamed constantly.

"Yes Sir."

Jack looked up to Janet and was rewarded with a tight nod. He didn't have to ask, she wouldn't leave Sam's side. As he left the room Jack patted Selmak's shoulder, trying to give Jacob a bit of comfort. Daniel and Teal'c followed his lead but, not a word was spoken between the three as they walked to the control room.

Everyone gave them sympathetic looks. Samantha Carter meant a lot to everyone but, she was a part of _their_ team. She was theirs. Everyone also knew that she meant more to Jack than she was supposed to. They would do whatever he and SG-1 asked them to do.

Everyone returned their attention to the gate room as the Gate locked and the event horizon came into place. Hammond gave the order and they watched as the MALP slowly made its way up the ramp and through the Gate. It took just a moment for the image of the planet to come through but, when it did everyone simply stared in disbelief.

"Walter, I want to see everything."

Walter panned the camera around but, they were only greeted by more Jaffa. From the limited range of the camera they could only see a sea of Jaffa, circling around the Gate. Just was Hammond was about to order the Gate shut down a single Jaffa, the First Prime according to the gold mark on his head, stepped forward.

"I am Mal'tec," he offered as he bowed his head at the MALP. "Former First Prime to Ba'al, the false God. We pledge our allegiance to the Tau'ri."

"Where is Ba'al," Hammond asked.

"Ba'al is dead."


	7. Time

**OMG. I have been out of town with out a computer and it is the most painful thing! Sorry I didn't post sooner**. **I promise to post much more this week to make it up.**

* * *

><p>"No," Jack said as he stared at the Gate from the briefing room.<p>

"Jack, Ba'al is dead," Daniel started. "Mal'tec maybe the only person that can remove those damn 'trinkets'. He's offered, I think we need to take him up on his offer."  
>"What, and let him and the other hundred Jaffa gate into the SGC? We have NO proof that Ba'al is dead. They could bring him with them!"<p>

"Of course not. Have him gate to a planet of our choosing where we surround the gate instead of the Jaffa before Bringing him here. Jack … If we don't try something she's going to die … or go crazy."

Hammond came out of his office and looked at Jack solemnly. "The President has authorized us to bring Mal'tec to the SGC. I know you want to go in guns blazing Jack but, we've got to try it this way first."

"We're wasting time! Carter's time god damn it!"

"It's this or nothing Jack." Hammond watched his friend struggle with the decision he had to accept. He stormed off without being dismissed but, Hammond wasn't going to challenge him. "Daniel, Teal'c, I need you to keep an eye on him. I don't want to pull him off this mission if I don't have to but, I will."

Daniel and Teal'c silently agreed before Hammond dismissed them and they quickly headed off to the Iso room. The others were in charge of setting up the meeting while SG-1 remained near their injured teammate. As they stepped into the Iso room they were surprised to see Janet crying while Selmak paced and Jack stared at Sam's projected images. It was showing the time Ba'al took a bullet from her weapon and let the gravity machine pull it towards her. The machine couldn't pull the bullet towards her at the force her weapon could fire it and the slow impact it had could only make it more painful.

"We've seen this already," Daniel offered as he tried to fight the need to vomit. Sam was writhing and screaming in pain on the bed – she couldn't recognize that this was merely a memory.

"It started over," Janet offered through her tears. "It recorded her going through the gate on Ba'al's planet. After it played that it went back to the beginning."

As the group watched the memory change to the time Ba'al groped her while she remained held by the gravity machine Teal'c took up an empty stool by Sam's bedside, Daniel leaned heavily against a cabinet of medical supplies, and Jack sank down the concrete wall, sitting heavily on the floor by the door. They all remained motionless as they watched Ba'al beating Sam with his bare hands, enraged that she had spit in his eye.


	8. Mal'tec

Selmak stood stoically by Sam's bed side as Janet placed herself between Sam and Mal'tec. She knew his face from the replaying of Sam's memories. She knew what he had done to her. "Don't take another step." She eyed him carefully, unperturbed by his size. She was too angry to fear him. "That Jaffa is NOT coming any closer. Not after what he's done!"

Jack stood on the sidelines, grinding his jaw while Hammond stepped closer to Janet. Mal'tec remained still as five airmen aimed their weapons at him. "Doctor," Hammond offered as he stepped closer. "Mal'tec believes he can remove the devices from Major Carter. He needs to know the extent of the damage."

"He already knows. He helped cause it!"

"Janet," Daniel offered quietly from Jack's side. He didn't like the situation, that was painfully evident on his face but, it was also clear he thought this was Sam's best chance.

She didn't move from Sam's side but, as Mal'tec approached she didn't object; not vocally anyways. He did not try to touch Sam but, he watched her carefully before turning to the memories that continued to play. He watched quietly as Ba'al stepped on her already broken ankle, making the bones break through the skin. As Sam laid on the bed she only whimpered at the pain that everyone in the room knew had been excruciating.

"How many times has Samantha Carter relived her experience," Mal'tec asked.

"This is the third time," Janet ground out. "If you can stop it do so, now. She's being tortured into silence!"

"If she is subjected to much more," Selmak offered distantly. "Major Carter will break, and I am not certain that the damage could be repaired."  
>"I believe I can remove the implants. To do so Major Carter would have to return to the planet in which Ba'al's ship remains. The device needed is there."<p>

"You want to take her back to that hell," Janet asked.

"Why should we trust you," Jack asked, still unmoving from his location.

"You have no reason to do so," Mal'tec offered. "Even if all of your SG teams accompanied you the Jaffa would still outnumber you."  
>"How many Jaffa remain on the planet," Teal'c asked.<p>

"Nearly 700. Ba'al had amassed quite a number of us. But, we have pledge our allegiance to the Tau'ri."

"Why?" It was quiet, almost a whisper. Only a few people had heard it but, Jack pushing into the group and coming to stand toe to toe with Mal'tec grabbed everyone's attention. "Why in God's name would you pledge your allegiance to the Tau'ri after helping your 'Lord Ba'al' torture her!"

"Because Samantha Carter is the one who killed Ba'al and freed us from him."


	9. Orders

**SOOO sorry, it's been a busy week at work!**

* * *

><p>Janet paced the small confines of Hammond's office while Daniel and Teal'c were seated in the chairs in front of the desk; Jack leaned against the closed door while Selmak stood by the window with the markings of the planets that looked out onto the briefing room. No one said a word as Hammond sat on the phone with the President.<p>

"Yes Sir … Yes, they're here now … No Sir, I don't think so." Hammond looked up to the group as he listened to the President give his final orders. "Thank you Mr. President," Hammond said before hanging up the phone. He took a moment before speaking, trying to gather his thoughts. "If this goes to hell you all violated direct orders. You'll face severe reprimand and possibly jail time. If it's a success Colonel O'Neill will be the only one who is accused of violating orders. Am I understood?"

"You betcha'," Jack offered. "We never had this conversation and anyone who goes is at risk of losing their life and then facing prosecution if they do survive. I'm still going." The group of people silently agreed and with a simple nod Hammond dismissed them.

Janet and Jack were the first one out of the office and the walked side by side on their way to the Iso room. There Jack made a show of announcing that SG-1 had orders to take Sam back to Ba'al's planet. Janet had the medical team get her ready for transport while the others headed off to the locker rooms to prepare for their sort-of-sanctioned-mission. As they made their way towards the armory the group was surprised to see the commanding officers of SG teams 3, 4, 6, 8, 10,12, 13, 17, 19, 20, 22 and 23, the only SG teams still on Earth.

"Colonel," Major Tram greeted as he handed weapons to SG-1.

"Major, what's going on?"

"Just volunteering for a mission. Word has it that if it goes off without a hitch you're the only one who gets blamed. Figure we need to help bring SG-1 out of the fire again," Major Fitz offered.

"And if we fail we could all go to prison," Daniel offered.

"Yup," Colonel Andrews agreed. "That's why we quietly asked our teams if anyone wanted to volunteer and explained the risks. Everyone stepped up. Besides, you need some medically trained personnel to help Doc Frasier and some extra hands in case the Jaffa don't hold up their end of this bargain. So, let's get going."

SG-1 walked into the gate room to find Janet looking over the transport pod that held Sam and every single member of the other SG teams ready and waiting. Mal'tec was standing stoically on the sidelines while two members of SG-13 held their weapons on him. Taking it all in Jack patted Selmak's shoulder before looking up at the control room. Walter was the only one there and he looked like he was bored.

"Yo, Walter. Dial the gate, will ya?"

"Sir," Walter asked as he offered a smile.

Smart man, he knew what was going on. Hammond probably told him to play stupid and play along. "I don't know where the General's at but I got the okay to get Carter some help. As you can see we're ready to go."

"Uh, does General Hammond know you're leaving now? I would expect him to be here for this."  
>"Look Walter, we really don't have time to waste. Carter's in some serious trouble so just dial up Ba'al's planet, will you?"<p>

"Uh, yes Sir." Walter smiled brightly and offered Hammond's usual godspeed as the Gate came to life. The other SG teams led the way through leaving SG-1 behind with the task of carrying Sam through. Jack looked back up at the control room and was rewarded with the sight of Hammond standing there, seeing them off. Quickly the group picked up Sam and walked through the Gate.


	10. Free

She felt free. For the first time since she had come face to face with Ba'al Sam didn't feel any pain. She was enveloped in darkness and she was willing to bet she was dead but, she didn't hurt anymore. That was until the feeling of her body returned to her. Realization hit that she wasn't some disembodied being but, was weighted down by her own injured body.

She couldn't help but moan at the soreness she felt, even if it was better than her previous pain. She felt something flutter across her cheek and then heard a soft sound, too soft to make out. "Sam?" She was surprised to hear what sounded like Janet's voice. She tried to speak but couldn't. Sam tried to open her eyes and she succeeded in fluttering them open only a bit but, enough to see Janet. She was smiling brightly as she gently touched Sam's face.

"Thank god," Janet offered. "Sam, I need you to listen to me alright? We're on Ba'al's ship."

Sam closed her eyes against the tears that threatened as she tried to pull away. Funny, she didn't think she had any energy left to cry. "Sam?" Janet held her face firmly in her hands and waited for Sam's eyes to open. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear but, I promise it's good news. You killed Ba'al, he's not here anymore. We had to bring you back so that we could remove those damn implants."

Sam slowly opened her eyes though she could not keep a stray tear from falling. "He's gone," she asked with a dry voice. It had come out in less than a whisper but, Janet still heard her.

"Yes," Janet smiled. "Yes, he's gone." Sam reached out her hand, trying to grab hold of Janet's. She was relieved when Janet placed one of her hands in hers and squeezed back. "It's alright. I promise, you're safe." Janet gently brushed away Sam's tears and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Soar," Sam croaked out.

"Do you think you're alright to sit up?" Sam agreed and Janet helped move her to a sitting position, fluffing up pillows behind her. Once Sam seemed comfortable Janet grabbed the glass of water sitting close by and encouraged Sam to drink small sips. "Better," she asked as Sam handed the glass back.

"Yes," Sam offered after clearing her throat. "What happened? How … how did you get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember," Janet asked gently.

"Pain."

Janet nodded her head and took Sam's hand back in her own. "Do you remember killing Ba'al?"

Sam closed her eyes tightly with a shake of her head. "I … I remember fighting him but, I don't …"

"It's alright Sam … You were gone for eleven weeks," Janet started slowly, carefully watching Sam's reaction. "We didn't know who had taken you, where you were … nothing. You escaped and made it to the SGC. When you arrived you were in really bad shape. We had to perform surgery on you. You were having convulsions, they kept you in pain." Sam licked her lips before nodding, she remembered the convulsions.

"I couldn't stop the pain; I didn't know how to take out the implants without causing more damage. You … you asked me to kill you, to stop the pain." Janet carefully studied their joined hands as Sam gave hers a squeeze. She looked up and saw the sorrow in her eyes, like she was apologizing for asking such a thing.

"I thought … I thought that was all in my head."

"No, it was real. You told us that Ba'al had captured you and you told the Colonel that it was too dangerous to go back. Your Dad came, and so did Oma." Sam tensed as her eyes widened at that. "She explained the implants to us. Ba'al placed ones in your brain that recorded everything. You probably thought the SGC was all in your head because you ended up reliving all the torture he'd previously put you through. Sam … We needed to know what happened so Selmak attached the memory recall device … we … you relived those eleven weeks nearly four times."  
>"And you saw it," Sam asked as her voice wavered. She had never wanted them to know what had happened. It wasn't right … "Every time?"<p>

"I'm sorry," Janet offered with soft eyes. Sam turned her head away, it hurt too much. When it became clear that she wasn't going to say more Janet continued. "General Hammond sent a MALP to Ba'al's world and they found all of his Jaffa waiting by the Gate. His First Prime, Mal'tec, said they pledged their allegiance to us. He's the one that told us of Ba'al's death. Hammond arranged to have SG-3 meet Mal'tec on a neutral planet and then brought him to the SGC. He said he could remove the implants."

"We were never ordered to bring you back. Technically we were ordered not to, in case it was a trap, there are nearly 700 Jaffa on this planet and we had no proof that Ba'al was really dead. The Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c, Selmak and I were going to take the chances. When we were ready to leave 12 other SG teams were already waiting in the Gate room. When we came through the Jaffa bowed to us and Mal'tec led us to the machine.

"It took some time but, he managed to remove all of the implants. You were still in a lot of pain and you really needed to heal. Apparently, when we made contact with them he ordered his Jaffa to retrieve a sarcophagus. We used it several times … there was just too much damage for it to heal in one use. This is the first time you woke up since the implants were removed."

"How long have I been out," Sam asked, still not looking at Janet.

"Two weeks. Between the addiction to the sarcophagus and your time unconscious you're goanna be sore for a while."

A silence fell over the two and Sam began to recognize exactly where on Ba'al's ship she was, his quarters and his bed. "I need to get out of here."

"Sam –"

"Janet please," she began as she finally looked back to her friend. "Don't ask me to stay in this room."

"Alright." Janet gently pulled the covers away from Sam and gently helped her out of the bed. Sam had to lean on Janet for support, she wasn't strong enough to stand on her own but, she did feel stronger than previously. Slowly Janet helped her to the door before stopping. "Listen, the Jaffa have pledged themselves to us in your name."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. They've taken to protecting you pretty fiercely. The wont let anyone in this room if I'm not with them and they won't let any of the SG teams near me except SG-1. I have to order them to stand aside for anyone else to get near me."

"Why," Sam asked confused.

"I think they understand that I'm taking care of you so they protect me to ensure you're alright. I think they feel guilty about what happened. When we walk out this door they're going to flank around us. I need you to stay calm, alright?"

Sam took a deep breath as she nodded and Janet pulled the door open. Jaffa lined both sides of the hallway and as Sam stepped out of the room they all bowed their heads. Six Jaffa closest to her stepped around her and Janet while another Jaffa left the hallway. Sam instinctively tightened her hold on Janet's hand as the Jaffa led them through the hallways. It was slow going with how sore Sam was but, no one objected and the Jaffa seemed almost cautious to move her too quickly.

They entered an open room that Sam didn't recognize but, it was still the horrible gold colour like the rest of the ship. "Sam!" She looked around the Jaffa to find Daniel smiling as he and Jack stepped closer. While the Jaffa weren't caring any staff weapons they flanked around Sam and Janet tighter and Sam took a deep breath as she tightened her hold on Janet's hand again.

"It's alright," Janet offered to the Jaffa closest to her. "Please, let us through."  
>The Jaffa did not respond like they had in the past and both women looked to Jack and Daniel. "Sam," Daniel offered. "I don't think they'll take orders from anyone but you now that you're awake."<p>

She eyed them cautiously and opened her mouth but no words came. She was startled and her throat was still dry so she swallowed a few times. "Please, move aside." Instantly the Jaffa moved as one and stepped away from her. They stationed themselves at either entrance while Daniel and Jack moved closer. "Hey," she offered softly as she fumbled a bit in Janet's arms. In an instant Jack and Daniel were on either side of her and they led her to the long table that they had been sitting at. She sat down heavily and smiled softly at them, "Thanks."  
>"No problem Carter," Jack said as he sat close to her. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"A little unsettled Sir. The Jaffa –"  
>"Yeah," he offered. "Don't worry. We came through, got those damn implants removed and then the SGC was ordered to take command. Bra'tac is around with a LOT of the free Jaffa. They're helping us keep control but so far there haven't been any issues. They handed over all of their weapons without argument. The only issue we've had with them has been the 'protection' they provide for you and the Doc. Daniel thinks you'll have some control over that."<p>

"Me? Why would I have any control over that?"

"Because you killed Ba'al," Daniel spoke up. "When a Goa'uld is killed the Jaffa are taken as servents to the Goa'uld that killed their master."

"But I am not a Goa'uld."

"No but, you freed them from Ba'al. Normally a First Prime would seek retribution for the death of their Master but, Mal'tec is like Teal'c. He believes in the freedom of the Jaffa." There was a pause and Sam waited for what was to follow, she didn't have a good feeling about the matter. "Mal'tec told us when you escaped … you pissed of Ba'al."

"Good," she offered though she still didn't remember it just yet.

"Well, apparently Ba'al has security cameras."  
>"Security cameras," Sam asked skeptically.<p>

"Yeah," Daniel offered as he scratched his head. "It's like combining the cameras from the SGC with the Tok'ra memory recall device."

"What are you saying Daniel?"

"When you escaped he pulled up the cameras to find where you were. It was displayed all over so that all of the Jaffa would know where you were too. Those that didn't join Ba'al still saw what happened." When Sam's brow furrowed and she shook her head Daniel continued. "Ba'al reached you before the Jaffa. You two fought; he was using the hand device against you but you still managed to grab a knife off of him. You stabbed him through the heart and then you shoved it into the back of his neck, right through the symbiote.

"Mal'tec and several Jaffa had been around, they saw it firsthand. The Jaffa came together. He says they realized that you had spoken the truth; Ba'al couldn't come back without a sarcophagus. It helped convince them that he wasn't a god after all. And since you were the one who killed him they decided that they would serve the Tau'ri, more importantly they would serve the Tau'ri if it meant serving you, instead of allowing themselves to be taken by another false god."

"Why not join the Jaffa on Dakara," Sam asked confused.

"Mal'tec believes it would be dishonorable." The group looked up to see Teal'c standing in the doorway. When Sam smiled at him he stepped closer.

"Hey, why don't the Jaffa stop you," Jack cried. "That's not fair."

"They do not stop me because Mal'tec has ordered them not to." As Teal'c came closer Jack huffed like a child.

"It's good to see you Teal'c," Sam offered as he leaned down to hug her.

"Indeed. It is also good to see you. I am glad you are well." Teal'c took a seat and Sam asked him to explain what he meant. "Most of the Jaffa believe that they have brought dishonor upon themselves by allowing themselves to believe in a false god. They believe that serving you is the only way to redeem their honor."

"What do you mean most?"

"There are some that believe they should join the free Jaffa."

"Then let them," Sam offered. "I don't want Jaffa 'serving' me."

"Wait a minute Carter," Jack spoke up as he reclined in his seat. "Think about the perks. Voluntary servants bringing you drinks with the little umbrellas? Sounds good to me!"

Sam raised her brow at him, it was painfully obvious he was trying to make her laugh. "There's nothing voluntary about it if I let them **falsely** believe that I can somehow restore their honor Sir."

"Damn," Jack offered. "It was worth a shot," he smiled at her.


	11. Home

"So," Jack started up as he watched Sam watch the Jaffa out the corner of her eye. She was alive, free of the torturous pain she'd lived through, and healed by the sarcophagus; she looked for all the world like she had before Ba'al had sent his Jaffa for her. The problem was she wasn't the same. In the few minutes that he had to observe her since she came into the room he knew that she was on edge. She portrayed calm but, her tense shoulders and her careful and constant observation highlighted her concern for her surroundings. He couldn't blame her though. He had barely survived Ba'al for less than half the time she had been held prisoner. God only knew how she survived the hell she went through. And Jack wondered how she would cope now that she was free. "You ready to go home?"

"Colonel," Janet interrupted.

Even Janet wouldn't deter Sam now. He saw the immediate relief and the determination in her eyes. She wasn't staying here longer than it took her to get to the Gate. "Absolutely."

"Sam, I need you to rest first -"

"Janet you said I was out for two weeks. I'm rested enough to at least go back to the SGC. I'll stay in the infirmary for however long you want me to but _don't_ ask me to stay here." Sam had been determined in her words but as she studied Janet's concerned eyes she offered up a few words that she knew Janet would understand. "It's cruel," she offered softly. It was enough; they all could see Janet cave as she gave a soft nod.


	12. Knowing

Sam sat in the infirmary bed, bored out of her mind. She regretted telling Janet she would stay here as long as the Doctor liked but, truth be told Sam was almost happy to be here. Here was definitely better than there. But, she was still bored. She didn't have anything to work on, to keep her focused, and all she could do was think about the weeks she was held prisoner. She stared off at nothing in particular as the memories assaulted her. She remembered everything with too much clarity ...

"Major?"

Sam looked up to find General Hammond sitting down next to her bedside and she forced a small smile. "Sir."

"It's good to have you back Major; how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sir, thank you for asking."

"That's good to know," Hammond offered though he knew it was far from the truth. He'd studied her for a few moments before he came into her room. Even then he'd had to call to her a few times before she had registered his presence. "Do you feel up to a debriefing tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly Sir," Sam offered though she knew Hammond could tell her response was forced. He wouldn't ask her specifics but still ... the way he looked at her ... she knew he'd watched the memory recall of her time with Ba'al.


	13. Anger

Sam walked into the briefing room to find the rest of SG-1 sitting in their usual seats, her's empty and waiting for her return. With a gentle nod to the group she took her seat and faced Hammond. "Sir."

"Major," he greeted. "Thank you for coming. If you're up to it I'd like you to start from the beginning."

Taking a slow breath Sam nodded in conformation before she began her story. She gave a recap of what she remembered from the planet. A little exploring, no life, no difficulty. She talked about keeping watch and recalling nothing out of the normal when she felt dizzy and then suddenly everything was black. She told him of waking up on the Ha'tak, in a cargo hold of all places. As soon as she realized where she was a Jaffa had dragged her to Ba'al's private quarters. "He wanted to know about the program, our defenses, everything."

"I know it can't be comfortable to know that we witnessed your memories," Hammond offered gently as he watched her shift uncomfortably. "But, is there anything else that happened between when you met Ba'al and when he implanted those things?"

Sam felt the anger rising in her and knew that Hammond could see it; she wasn't really trying to hide it. "Other than explicitly explaining what he intended to do if I didn't tell him what he wanted to know, then no. You all saw everything already." Her words were controlled but, there was a hint of venom that Daniel couldn't ignore.

"Sam, we needed to know -"

"Janet already explained Daniel." She was short with him, shorter than he expected.

"I get that you're angry -"

"Drop it Daniel," Sam offered coldly.

"You've been hanging around Jack too much," Daniel huffed before he knew what he was doing.

"Excuse me?"

"First you antagonize Ba'al at every opportunity -"

"What would you have me do Daniel? Grovel at his feet and beg for mercy? He is not a god and I will not give in. Not to him or you!"

The men studied Sam carefully. Hammond and Daniel were clearly surprised by her outburst but, Jack and Teal'c sat perfectly still. "Why are you so angry," Daniel questioned. He still couldn't understand.

"Because I was tortured Daniel! Because my anger is all I had to keep from breaking in that hell and you don't seem to get that!"

Daniel couldn't keep the pain out of his eyes as he spoke softly. "You mean you're angry at us."

"What?"

"For not protecting you, for not saving you."

"Oh Daniel no," Sam offered gently before burying her head in her hands. She took a slow breath before looking up to him. "I'm sorry Daniel. I'm not angry at you or Teal'c or the Colonel. I just ... need time ..."

"But -"

"Daniel," Jack spoke for the first time. "Drop it."

"But -"

"Daniel she's not angry at you. Let it go."

"But -"

"Daniel," Jack barked. "She's angry at herself because she thinks it's her fault. Let. It. Go."


	14. Stay

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the SGC, the memories, she couldn't stand that Jack had known exactly how she felt. Another time, any other time she would and had welcomed their silent conversation and understanding of one another but, not now; not when she so desperately wanted to hide from him. He was right after all, she was angry at herself; and, she was ashamed and guilty and so many other things. She had let this happen to herself. She had failed herself. And so, she had left.

Sam had simply walked off of the base and made her way to her car. She didn't have the keys to it but, she knew how to hotwire a car and she knew where the spare key to her house was hidden. She remembered everything, every damn detail before and after Ba'al …

A hand gently touched her elbow and turned her towards a big black truck. She knew that touch before she saw the man next to her. That gentle, quiet understanding that soaked through her. She didn't flinch, didn't fight, she just let him take her to his truck. She didn't ask questions, didn't say a word, and neither did he.

She didn't register him opening the door and leading her up the front walk, him pulling out his spare key and leading her into her own house. She stood there, close to the wall, frozen, until he closed the front door. As soon as the door clicked into place she crumpled. The tears fell and she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around herself and fell back against the wall. She sank to the floor, crying tears she didn't know she had anymore.

Jack sat down by her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't an order but an invitation and she took it. She leaned into him, buried her face in his chest while her hands balled the material of his shirt up and cried heart wrenching sobs. How could she possibly recover from this, from what he had done to her?

"You're safe Sam, right here, you're safe. I'll make sure of it. You just let me know what you need and I'll do it."

Sam didn't know how long they sat there, Jack holding her while she cried. She had screamed out her pain but, even that hadn't been enough. After some time her sobbing had turned to silent tears but, Jack never protested, never asked her anything, he just held her close. Now, she fought to keep her eyes open. She was just so tired; tired of the pain, of crying, of remembering …

She fell asleep. She was somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness but, she registered Jack's closeness, she knew she was being carried but before she could tell more sleep had claimed her.

"_Tell me Samantha," Ba'al offered as he stood over her. "Would you like the pain to stop?" _

_Sam closed her eyes in pain and frustration. She couldn't fight him on this damned table. Not after having more of those trinkets implanted in her. The fresh round of convulsions they caused didn't allow her to do more than cry. Ba'al placed his hand against her neck and Sam kept her eyes closed. She wished his hand would wrap around her neck, wished he'd strangle her, anything was better than the gentle caresses he made along her neck, up to gently cup her check before threading his fingers through her hair and grabbing forcefully to pull her head back and cover her mouth with his._

_She couldn't hold back the whimper of pain as she fought. The trinkets practically kept her limbs immobile but, she could and did bite his lip, drawing blood. It did the trick, it angered him. He pulled back and quickly stabbed her through the shoulder with that damned knife he always kept at his waist. She had learned early that his anger distracted him, made him rash, and most importantly, made him lash out his anger against her. Anything was better than letting him force himself on her and as long as he was blindly angry he couldn't go through with it._

_She had chocked in air at the pain of the knife entering her shoulder but, hadn't screamed. She hadn't given him the satisfaction of it and knew if she did he wouldn't do more. She needed him to inflict more damage on her. The more damage he cause the sooner he would use the healing device; just enough to keep her away from death but, afterwards he would leave her in her cell. She would be left to suffer alone and could escape him for just a few days before he tried again._

_He leaned impossible close before he spit his blood in her face. "You will pay." And suddenly she was screaming. He was twisting the knife in her shoulder, wrenching it back and forth to make her wail._

"STOP," Sam cried as she sat bolt right in bed, sweat and tears falling down her face. She gulped in air at the memories of the pain and tried to bring her hands to her face to find something, someone holding her hand. Jack had stayed. He had carried her to her bed and pulled a chair up close. She studied him carefully, trying not to cry at the relief she felt for not waking up alone but, she didn't succeed. She closed her eyes as more tears came. She felt him squeeze her hand, felt the bed shift as he sat down alongside her, and she felt his free arm ever so gently wrap around her shoulders. She willingly went into his arms, buried her face in his chest, and continued to cry in relief.

She was free.

She was home.

He had stayed.

Sam woke again to the smell of coffee. Jack wasn't by her anymore but, she knew he wasn't far. She wrapped a robe around her after getting out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Sure enough Jack was there, scrambling eggs and nodded at the coffee. "I figured the Doc hasn't and won't let you have any of the good stuff when she drags you back. Drink up."

Sam quietly poured herself a cup before moving to the table. She studied her coffee closely before offering a gentle thank you. They both knew that thank you was for more than the coffee and they both knew his casual 'no problem' was for more than the coffee too.


	15. Words

**So it's my first week back at school. I don't think i'll get to post as soon as I would like but, I'll try to post as much as possible when I do!**

* * *

><p>Sam was back in the infirmary. Jack had been right about Janet. She had shown up only minutes after they had their dual conversation. Jack had shown her in and made enough breakfast for the three of them. Fleetingly, Sam had wondered where the food came from but then Janet had started in on her. She had promised to stay, she needed to go through more tests, and she hadn't even told her where she was going.<p>

Sam's anger had come back in full force at that comment. She was a grown woman and didn't need a mother. She'd been so angry she'd snapped at her. Sam hated treating everyone so terribly. She knew why, she'd been surviving off her anger for those eleven weeks … she didn't know how to go back to the way things were before.

But, she had a right to be angry. She really understood why they had watched her memories but, it just wasn't right. And then Daniel, as intelligent as he was, as understanding as he had been – was supposed to be as a former ascended being, he just didn't get it. Not that he could but, she felt like he wasn't even trying. He expected her to just be 'Sam' again. She wanted to, wanted to go back to before Ba'al but, even she knew she needed time to recover. Even if she wouldn't tell anyone that.

Jack, the Colonel, that was another story. When he had told Daniel who she was angry at she thought she would be the angriest at him. But, he had been tortured by Ba'al, and others, as well. He understood what it was like to know it wasn't his fault but, to feel guilty anyways. He understood. He'd proven that at her house. And that simple realization had calmed her. He understood that she didn't want to talk, he understood that she was still in pain, that she would stay in pain for a while, he understood he couldn't do anything but take it in stride and she was extremely grateful for his understanding.

"Carter."

Sam looked up to see exactly who she'd been thinking of and offered a forced smile. "Sir … I'm sorry for my beh-"

"Don't worry Carter," Jack offered as he sat by her bed and placed her computer on her lap. "You don't need to explain or apologize to me."

_You'll apologize after every outburst._

_ People will ask questions._

_ You'll have to talk to the shrink._

All the hidden meanings behind his words were clearly expressed in his eyes. While she hated them and the truth behind them she was grateful this ability to silently say what they meant hadn't been damaged. It meant too much to her.

"So," he started. "Got anything fun on that computer other than work?"

_Don't think about what happened._

_ We'll talk when you're ready._

_ I missed you._


	16. Ready

_"You wanted to see me Sir," Sam asked as she stepped into Hammond's office. After a week in the infirmary, punishment for leaving base without Janet's okay, she was finally going home. But, her anger hadn't tempered and now she was in trouble – she knew it._

_ "Major, I'm ordering SG-1 on stand down till further notice."  
><em>

_"Sir –"_

_ "You have to be cleared before you can go back through the Gate Major, you know that."_

_ "Yes," she offered honestly. "But Sir, at least let the rest of SG-1 return. I'm sure there's something Daniel wants to study. They shouldn't be forced on stand down because of me."_

_ Hammond offered a warm smile that she was not expecting. "They're not. They volunteered to stick close to home for a while. I don't think they want to let you out of their sight Major."_

_ That was true. In spite of her angry outbursts Daniel kept regular visiting hours, even snuck her in a few contraband items Janet didn't want her to have. Poor Daniel, he was the only member of SG-1 that seemed to draw her anger like the rest of the base. Teal'c for his quiet acceptance, and Jack for his patience had remained free of her attacks._

_ "Major, you're going to have to start meeting with Mckinzie." Hammond's words drew her out of her thoughts and immediately she frowned. _

_ "Sir –"_

_ "You have to get cleared Major."_

_ In a silent debate Sam was notorious for chewing her lip. But now, now she studied Hammond so stoically she could see the confusion in his face, this wasn't her usual character. "Sir, I understand that I have to be cleared but, this is … I'd like to make a request Sir." Hammond gave a nod for her to continue and she took a deep breath. "If I have to do this, if I have to talk about what happened I'd like to request that Dr. Andrew Phillips be brought in."_

_ "Andrew? Are you sure Major?"_

_ "He's a friend Sir, and he is a civilian psychologist who's contracted out to the Air Force," she reminded him calmly. "I'm comfortable with him Sir … More than I am with Dr. Mckinzie, Sir."_

_ "He'll have to sign the disclosure …"_

_ "Yes Sir …"_

As Sam parked the car in her driveway she took a sigh of relief remembering her discussion with Hammond. He was going to get approval for Andrew to be let in on the secret. She knew he would do it, knew he'd do anything for her within reason and Andrew … Andrew was a very reasonable request. Sam picked up the grocery bag and headed to her home. As she considered what Andrew would mean for the foreseeable future she went about unloading her groceries.

The fridge had been cleaned out already, as had the rest of the house. She wasn't really surprised. It wasn't like they hadn't kept up each other's places when someone went missing. And lord only knew what Jack had managed to do around her place the night he had stayed. She smiled softly as she looked up at the group photo that sat on the breakfast bar by the phone. She was grateful to her team, even if she lashed out at Daniel and ignored Teal'c and Jack occasionally. She just had to find away to control her emotions so that they matched her thoughts.

The doorbell rang and Sam walked out of the kitchen. She looked through the peep hole to find the men she had just been thinking about. "What are you three doing here," Sam asked as she opened the door.

"O'Neill believed a welcome home party was warranted," Teal'c offered with his usual nod of the head.

"Yeah Carter," Jack began as he stepped into the house. "Considering this is a legitimate welcome home now that the Doc released you."

Teal'c followed Jack in but, Daniel lagged behind. Sam smiled softly at him and reached out a hand, taking his in hers. Jack continued to talk to no one in particular and Sam led Daniel into the kitchen. "I'm sorry," she offered softly so that the other's wouldn't over hear.

"You don't mean it," Daniel offered.

"But I – I can't seem to stop Daniel. I really don't mean to snap at you all of the time. You're my team mate and my friend."

"I'm also the only person on SG-1 that really doesn't get this 'way of the warrior' stuff. Jack and Teal'c know how to act around you because they do. I'm sorry for that. I won't take it personally if you don't hold it against me." He smiled softly at her and Sam could do nothing more than return the smile. Daniel might not understand but, she didn't think she could do this without him either.


	17. Andrew

Sam sat in her usual seat in the briefing room with SG-1 while General Hammond sat in his office talking with Andrew. Seeing him in the office, having him with in reaching distance, was like having hope. Somehow Andrew's simple presence soothed Sam's lingering anger. Truth be told it had smoothed over once she and Daniel had talked but every once in a while she would have a flash back and her anger would be too grate to contain. She had never physically attacked anyone but, she had done a number on both her home and her office. Because of the occasional outbursts Sam wasn't cleared to go back to active duty; and, in all honesty, she wasn't sure she was ready to go back through the gate yet. She wanted to but, she wasn't sure she could put the memories aside just yet.

Sam's musings were interrupted by Hammond opening the door to escort Andrew into the briefing room. They guys all eyed Andrew cautiously but he essentially ignored them as he made his way to her. "It's good to see you Samantha," he offered as he leaned down to give her a hug.

"You too Andrew."

"Andrew," Hammond interrupted. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. Gentlemen, this is Dr. Andrew Phillips." Andrew shook all of their hands and raised his brow in greeting to Teal'c but, said nothing.

Andrew took a seat by Sam and took her hand in his. "So, George had me sign the disclosure statement why'd you call me in Samantha?"

She smiled sadly at him as she patted his hand. "Same reason as last time."

"Well, it can't have been as bad as last time." Sam licked her lips as she looked down at their joined hands and immediately felt Andrew's ire. "Samantha?"

"It was worse ..."

"How could it have been worse? You were only missing for eleven weeks! How is that worse than being a POW for those six months? Or the year and a half that you were missing before that?"

"Andrew ..."

"How in the hell could it be worse than that? Samantha," Andrew chastised.

"I'll explain Andrew, I will. But, right now we need to explain why you had to sign the disclosure agreement." Andrew was silent but he never moved his hand from hers and finally she started to explain about the Stargate. She didn't get far before Daniel took over and she gave him a grateful smile for it. It took a long time to explain, it always did. When they raised the blast doors so that he could see the Stargate Andrew still didn't move from her. She had to get up with him and walk over to the window.

"That's what you were working on at the Pentagon?"

"Yes," she smiled as he squeezed her hand and she held his arm with her free hand.

"I think I need a drink."

"You'll have to settle for desserts in the commissary," Sam offered with a soft smile. "They have jell-o."

Andrew sighed in defeat as he rubbed the back of his head. When they turned back to the rest of the group Sam caught the looks of concern both Jack and Daniel were giving her. "Teal'c –"

"I will escort you Andrew Phillips."

Andrew looked to Teal'c with no particular expression. "And you're a Jaffa?"

"I am," Teal'c offered with a bow of his head. Andrew shrugged as he followed Teal'c leaving Sam standing in front of Jack, Daniel and Hammond.

"POW," Jack asked.

Sam bit her bottom lip; this was not how she wanted to tell her team mates. She never wanted them to know ... "Sir," Sam asked as she looked to Hammond.

With a nod of his head he slid out two folders from under the agreement Andrew had signed. "You'll have to sign these."

"Disclosure agreements," Daniel asked. "Sam, what happened?"

"Sign it Daniel." Without another word the two signed the agreement while Sam took her seat across from them. Once the folders were handed back to Hammond she took a shaky breath. "When I was working on my Ph D I met an exchange student from North Vietnam. He was kind and very intelligent. What I didn't know at the time was that he was here to recruit spies; he was trying to flip Americans. I didn't talk about being at the academy; it was never something that was received well among the others so I kept it to myself. When the CIA learned that he was friends with the daughter of an Air Force general they approached the academy CO. They wanted me to go along with him, pretend to be ignorant to what was going on. They had kept him from knowing of my Air Force status and as he had never talked openly of his intentions they suggested I play along. He wanted me to come to Vietnam, learn what they could offer in regards to my field.

"I went with orders to discover what Vietnam wanted spies for. They never told me directly. I was the eager theoretical astrophysicist who was supposed to be fascinated with what they could teach me and willing to make improvements. About three months into the mission I discovered that they were trying to learn about our nuclear defenses and any other improvements we'd made in weaponry that they could use for themselves. Problem was I got caught snooping around." Sam licked her lips to force a pause. She needed the moment it gave her to collect her thoughts.

"They didn't let on that they knew right away. They started poisoning my food and in a matter of weeks I was deathly ill. They hospitalized me but, they kept me sick or, he did. He wanted me to suffer slowly, very slowly. After awhile the higher ups decided they wanted answers then and there. They tortured me and held me prisoner for nearly a year and a half."

"Sam," Daniel offered in disbelief. She knew he wanted to offer her comfort but, it was so long ago and ... there was more.

"Carter," Jack offered. She knew the question he couldn't ask. Too often female POW's were raped as a form of torture, hell, even the men were.

"No Sir, they never even tried." With that soft reply he let it go with a short nod. "Dad raised holy hell and so did the Air Force. The CIA hadn't told them I was captured till eight months after the poisoning. It didn't really help the tension between the branches." Sam hesitated again, this time looking to Hammond. She could talk about her POW time if need be but, this next bit ... that was ... difficult.

"Major Carter earned a reputation after her time there," he offered, knowing full well this was somehow the strangest part for her. "She never broke and she never told them anything. Even the CIA commented that she handled herself better than some of their own agents. It earned her a spot in black ops."

"What?" The question had come from Jack and she knew he would have the hardest time understanding.

"I wasn't on many missions but I did get 'loaned' out when they thought a single female spy would be the best operative. I hadn't been on a black ops mission in months when the Gulf War went to hell. I told you I clocked over a 100 hours in the air," both men nodded and she too another breath. "I had barely even touched the surface of my service time when I went down. There were a lot of us there; I was the only woman in that particular prison though. I know what happened to Rhonda Cornum (A/N: got that name of Wikipedia) , we're friends and it was the first thing she had asked me when I met her after our release. They did torture me and they did try to force themselves on me but the soldiers I was with were able to save me each time. They're great friends and I owe them a lot."

"Sam, why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't Daniel. The Air Force locked my record up tighter than Alcatraz after the mission with the CIA went to hell. They were afraid of the implications it would bring for the simple fact that they messed up. There were clear problems with the CIA plan that even I objected to but, the Air Force essentially threw me in the ring. And Dad raised holy hell; he got every general he knew to put force behind it. I recovered but he was afraid of the rep I might get if too many people knew. Rhonda had a hard time adjusting to new assignments for a long time because everyone knew, people whispered about her at every new base and it took her a long time to prove the rumors wrong. It was decided, 'as a result of my ability to perform above and beyond the call of duty in the face of such extreme conditions', I was an asset to be 'tapped' later."


	18. South America

After the debriefing Sam had hurried out of the room before Daniel could start asking questions. Daniel had complained and even headed out after her but, Jack had held him back; telling him to give her some space. That had been a lot of information for Daniel to take in and even more for Sam to tell them. It was best they gave it all some time. Problem was Jack soon found himself sitting at her workbench, playing with the yo-yo she handed him while he watched her work.

She knew why he was there and Jack couldn't be more pleased that it didn't bother her. After Ba'al the smallest thing could set her off but, he seemed to be exempt. "So," he started slowly. "There aren't many women in black ops."

"No Sir," she offered, still working.

"So few in fact that I've never met one." To his surprise she cringed and peeked a look at him.

"That's not true Sir." In great imitation of Teal'c his eyebrow rose and Sam sighed before turning to face him. "On a mission in South America –"

"That's a big place."

_What part of South America?_

"Yes Sir."

_Wait._

"You and Kowalski were in a little village on a rescue mission for a 'missing' officer. You two dressed like tourist and went in while the rest of your team stayed hidden in the jungle."

_Done that more than once. I'm waiting Carter …_

"Soldiers started marching through the village. You and Kowalski tried to blend in at a bar, a little bit away from each other but still in sight. They headed right for you, it was a straight shot. They moved past you to talk to the bartender …" Sam studied him carefully as her cheeks turned pink and she started chewing her bottom lip. "After a woman sat on your lap and started kissing you." Her face was absolutely red at that statement and Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa."

"They were never after you or Kowalski," Sam continued as she looked down at the yo-yo as it rolled past her on the table.

"They were looking for you."

_You were the 'missing' officer._

"A blond traveling alone, yes."

Jack studied her, watching carefully as she wringed her hands together while she peeked at him only to turn her eyes away again. That kiss … He remembered that kiss, he'd thought about it off and on for years. He'd thought about it when she had jumped him in the locker room. Now it made sense why; she'd jumped him like that before … "Whoa."


	19. Sessions

"Samantha."

Sam looked up from her work to see Andrew standing in the doorway of her lab. She offered him a forced smile before turning back to her work. "Andrew, what brings you by?"

"I'm finally settled into my office so I was thinking we could go get some food to celebrate. Something better than the commissary."

She couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him. "There's a great little pizza place not too far."

"So it'll still be hot if we bring it back here?" Sam's head tilted ever so slightly in her confusion. "You called me in Samantha, it's time we started our sessions."

Her body tensed of its own accord but, she tried to sallow her discomfort and gave a sharp nod of her head. They didn't say anything on the drive to the pizza place or on their way back to the mountain. They settled in at the table in her quarters and quietly ate their first piece of pizza.

"What happened Samantha?"

Closing her eyes tightly at the memories that assaulted her Sam took a shaky breath. Everyone else that had asked that question was rewarded with her anger but Andrew … Shrink or not he was here as her friend and confidant …

"We were on a routine mission really. I was taking soil samples while Daniel was studying some artifacts or something … We were there for days without incident. It was an uninhabited planet but we kept our regular watch. We usually have the same pattern, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, me and then Daniel. He's such a crouch in the morning, hard to wake up too," Sam smiled gently. "Nothing happened. It was nice and quiet. I listened to the animals, watched the stars, just studied my surroundings. It was close to Daniel's shift so I made a fresh pot of coffee. I made it strong, just like he likes it and just enjoyed the night. I got up to go wake him up when I felt something bite me. Turns out it was a tranquilizer of some kind … I don't think I took two steps before I fell into a Jaffa's arms and then … everything went black …"

"Is Daniel the one you're always snapping at?" Sam nodded her head as she looked down at her untouched second slice of pizza. "Why?"

"I don't know," she offered with a shrug of her shoulders. "He thinks I'm angry at him but, I'm not –"

"You're not angry at him because your angry at yourself, aren't you? Like before?" She nodded again. "I hear you're snapping at a lot of people. So I guess I shouldn't be asking why you snap at Daniel but, why you don't snap at Teal'c or the Colonel."

"They understand," she offered. "They don't ask questions or invade my space -"

"They wait for you to come to them," Andrew offered. He knew that was the best way to approach her. He had always taken that approach with her … he only asked the barest questions, the ones necessary for her to start talking, nothing more.

They sat in silence for a while. He'd already asked her the catch all question. The initial abduction was not all that had happened. Now he just had to wait for her to be ready to tell the rest. After more than ten minutes of silence she told him about waking up in the cargo hold, of Ba'al threatening her with torture in explicit detail. She told him about the trinkets and the first time he tortured her, of being left alone for hours in a cell she wasn't supposed to break out of but, of breaking out in spite of the continuous pain from the trinkets. She also told him of destroying the sarcophagus and Ba'al's reaction.

"That's a lot to go through in the course of what, a day," he asked when she clammed up again.

"I suppose … This is normally where'd you ask how I felt about that … you know I hate that question."

"Yeah," he offered honestly. "But, if you're willing to tell me I'd like to hear."

"Angry still but, I was angry at him."

"Because of the torture?"

"Because he thought I was weak," she offered harshly. "Because he thought as a woman I'd tell him what he wanted to know to make him stop. And because the bastard thought that he could torture me and rape me!" In a huff Sam stood from the table quickly enough for her chair to tip backwards before she headed out of her quarters.


	20. Jacob

Jacob had been sitting in the commissary with Jack, having a cup of tea (for Selmak) when the word spread that Sam was on the rampage again.

"I wonder what set her off this time," Jack asked.

Jacob looked at the commissary doors as Andrew walked through them and directly to their table. "Andrew, I take it you've talked with Sam?"

"Sorry," he offered as he sat next to Jacob. "We hit a soft spot. I think seeing you might do her some good."

With a sharp nod Jacob left the commissary and headed directly for Sam's lab. He passed fewer people the closer he got and he knew they were keeping their distance. There was a loud crash as he approached her doorway and he knew this was more than a 'soft spot'. He arrived just in time to see her toss one of her stool's into the corner of the room. "Sam," he offered softly.

She looked to him, breathing heavily from her anger and her pain. He noticed her hands clenched tightly in fists as he slowly walked towards her. Gently he reached out a hand and touched her cheek. It was like watching a light turn on. She went from angry and hurt to merely hurt but … hurt more than she had been angry. She buried her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He knew why she was in so much pain; he'd seen the memory recall … Actually, it had been too painful to watch. Jacob had given Selmak control from the moment Oma had told them about Sam reliving the torture until the time she came back from Ba'al's fortress. He couldn't handle the knowledge of what had happened to his daughter, he didn't know how she coped with living through it.


	21. History

"So," Jack offered as Andrew watched Jacob leave the commissary. "You know Carter?"

"Yeah," Andrew offered turning back to the man sitting across from him. "We dated for a few years when we were younger. That was before she went to the academy. But, we were always great friends, still are. It's the reason I'm here probably. Samantha and I have always talked about everything."

"Makes it easier for her to talk to you about what happened," Jack offered as he looked at his coffee. "I'm not much for Shrinks –"

"Neither is she."  
>"But, I'm sure talking to a friend is better than talking to Mckinzie."<p>

"Mckinzie is a quack; he's the type of shrink that gives us a bad name."  
>"You don't like him either," Jack asked finally looking to Andrew.<p>

Andrew raised his brow as he studied Jack a moment. "She hasn't told you all anything, has she?" At Jack's confused expression Andrew sighed heavily. "The Air Force wanted her to talk to that nut case after she came back from a black ops mission in Egypt that went to hell. Sam's got a great heart; she'll give most people the benefit of the doubt. Even after everything … she believes most people are good by nature. He's one of those people from the start that she didn't trust. She told me he rubbed her the wrong way.

"She requested to speak with another shrink, she tried to be diplomatic asking to speak to a woman on the staff that she had previously worked with but, Mckinzie denied her and he ordered her off active duty, telling her CO that her inability to be cooperative with him was a symptom blah blah blah. She refused to talk to Mckinzie and went to see the woman instead. The other psychiatrist went to bat for her. Three sessions later and she told the base commander that Sam was fine and Mckinzie was screwing up. Mckinzie got reassigned."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "I knew I liked Carter for a reason. So how'd he end up here? This isn't a punishment assignment."

"Mckinzie's a kiss ass."

Jack chuckled at Andrew's blatant remark before taking a sip of his coffee. The Shrink just earned himself a few points …


	22. A Question

Two weeks passed and while Sam still got angry at the drop of a hat her temper seemed to soften the more she talked with Andrew. Jacob remained on Earth and Sam seemed to benefit from the extra time with her father. Even things with Daniel were going better. Sam hadn't snapped at him in a week. She was even getting better about not ignoring Janet. But, as Sam was slowly getting better with everyone else Jack noticed she was pulling away from him. Andrew seemed to be the rock she leaned on and while he couldn't fault her for that it still bothered him.

She still talked with him, still smiled at him, and not once had she ever been angry with him but, it was different. He missed her company, he missed supporting her, and he couldn't help but hear Oma's words every time he thought of her.

_ Will you let her go, or will you fight for her?_

He'd come so close to losing her and he'd come so close to losing his job in fighting for her. He hadn't exactly escaped reprimand for going to save her. The only reason he hadn't gotten more than a mark in his file was because Earth found themselves with a number of new allies from the Jaffa who had served Ba'al.

Clearly he was willing to fight for her life, shouldn't he be willing to fight for her love?


	23. The Ferris Wheel

"Carter."

"Jesus," Sam jumped as she turned in her seat to look up at him. "Sir, don't startle me like that!" Jack snickered at her as he gently pulled her up from her seat. "Sir," she asked as she let him lead her out of her lab.

"I'm taking you off base Carter."

"But – Sir I have that artifact that –"

"Ah! You are taking a break Major."

"But –"

"It's already cleared with Hammond. You have the day off and I'm taking you to the amusement park."

Jack couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in her eye and the smile that spread across her face. "Amusement park?"

"Yup. You know, roller coasters, elephant ears, dippin' dots, the whole thing! Now, go change and we'll head out." He gently pushed her towards the ladies locker room and waited in the hallway for her to reemerge. She came out only a few minutes later dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

Jack led her out of the mountain and up to the parking lot to find Daniel, Teal's, Janet, and Cassie waiting for them. Sam smiled brightly at the group and immediately reached out to hug Cassie. She hadn't seen the young girl often … for a while she didn't want Cassie to see her looking like that while she recovered; and once Cassie had walked in on her destroying her lap … Sam had asked Janet not to bring her around till she had a better handle on her emotions, the thought of scaring the young girl was more than Sam could bear.

"Alright campers, I got Carter and Cassie. You three get to fend for yourselves."

The fact that Sam giggled at his comment lifted Jack's spirit to no end.

The drive to the amusement park was filled with laughter. Cassie and Sam spent the entire time talking about whatever they could think of. It was a lot of girl talk for Jack but, in all honesty he didn't mind. He hadn't seen Sam smile or laugh this much since she escaped from Ba'al.

"Cassie," Sam started as Jack drove through the parking lot. "Isn't today a school day?"

"Yup!"

Sam's brow furrowed as she followed Jack and Cassie's example of getting out of the car. "So then why aren't you in school?"

"When Jack told Mom his big plans for the day she agreed to get me outta school. Mom called them this morning and said that we we're going to be outta town for the day. Which is technically true as we're not in the Springs anymore."  
>Sam smiled a minute before it faltered and she started to look around, her brow furrowed again. "Where is your Mother anyways?"<p>

"Still parking," Jack offered as he purchased their tickets. Taking Sam's hand he led the towards the admittance gate. "Come on Carter, they'll catch up!"

Cassie, Sam, and Jack spent the next two hours running around the amusement park. They rode a few rides but mostly they tried to hide from Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c. When the two groups finally met up again Janet was just short of scowling at them while Cassie and Sam giggled almost uncontrollably. "Janet," Sam offered in-between laughs. "Didn't your mother ever tell you your face could get stuck like that?"

Despite her best effort Janet had merely shaken her head before she'd let Cassie lead them toward the swings. The group took turns deciding which ride to go on. As they walked from one end of the park to another they stopped at any gift shop and food stand that caught their interest. The day flew by and as the sun began to set the group found themselves breaking up.

"Mom, can we go ride the Avalanche again? Just once more before we have to go?"

"Oh alright," Janet offered before looking back to the others.

"Go ahead Janet," Daniel smiled. "Teal'c and I are going to go find the bumper cars. I think I can beat him this time."

"Okay. We'll meet you at the front of the park," she called as Cassie dragged her away from them.

"You guys want to join?"

"That's alright Daniel," Sam offered. "I think this is between you and Teal'c. Besides, I want to go on one more ride myself."

Daniel waved at her and Jack while Teal'c bowed his head. Sam laughed gently at the two before she turned back to Jack. "Sir, did you want –"

"Nope. I want to see what an adrenaline junkie chooses for her last ride of the day. I can't believe you didn't want to go with Cassie and Janet."

"I have my reasons Sir," Sam smiled again. She led him through the park expertly while Jack tried to distract her with food, games, and shopping. "I would think you didn't want to go on the ride with me Sir."

_Worried?_

"Of course I want to go with you Carter but, you know me."

_No … Maybe …_

"Don't worry Sir, you'll enjoy the ride. Considering what we do for a living I doubt any ride will make you sick. As you have complained all day."

"Hey I haven't complained! I just made an observation that some rides had more of an oomph to them." Sam tried hard to suppress her giggle as they came to stand in line. After a moment Jack realized what line they were standing in before he looked back at her. "The ferris wheel?"

"I prefer to end the day on a calm note. Besides, you like the ferris wheel."

"How did you know that?" Sam smiled brightly at him before they climbed into their seats. "Carter?"

_How did you know that?_

"You told me Sir." Sam simply continued to smile at him, knowing he didn't remember this conversation. His brow furrowed and her grin grew. "When we were in South America, you rambled about it."

"Hu?"

"You kept trying to interrupt me. You said that it was nice and maybe we could try this at home, on the ferris wheel, like it was supposed to be done. You said that it was your favorite ride and great for kissing strange women," Sam offered in a completely mocking tone as they neared the top. As the memory flooded back into his mind she could see the realization on his face and she laughed brightly at him.

"I did not ramble. I was just trying to figure out what the hell you were doing."

"I thought that was obvious Sir!"

Jack grunted in mock indignation as they came to a stop on the top of the ride. "Right, like I could figure out why you were doing that … not that I minded." Jack eyed her appreciatively as he said those words and was rewarded with her blushing before she turned away from him. "It's beautiful up here," he offered, his eyes never leaving her face.

_You're beautiful._

"Yeah, too bad we have to go back soon."

_I wish this didn't have to end._

They sat in silence until the ride stated up again and Sam took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you Sir."

"What for?"

"For today. I didn't realize how much I needed this. I missed this, feeling like myself, enjoying the day … not snapping at everyone … You know, this is the first time I've actually felt like this. It's the first day I haven't thought about what happened."

_About what he did to me._

"Well don't start now."

Sam smiled at him as they neared the top again and gently laid her head against his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that," Sam offered gently. As relaxed as she was she relaxed further, just enjoying being this close.

_He can't haunt me here._

_I wish this didn't have to end ...  
><em>

Unable to suppress the itch that drove him Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed his head atop hers.

_Stay._


	24. Comfort

Sam sat in her lab, quietly 'working' on a doohickey. Well, more like fiddling. She couldn't concentrate enough to actually do any work. She'd been mindlessly fiddling with the parts, the same way Jack would, for nearly twenty minutes when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Samantha."

Sam looked up from the doohickey she wasn't really working on to see Andrew standing in the doorway of her lab. She did her best to offer him a smile as he made his way into the lab but, she knew that he saw through it. They'd known each other too long for them not to notice each other pretending. "Andrew, what brings you by?"

"I heard you took yesterday off. I've known you for how many years and I have never known you to ask for time off," he offered with a slight grin as he sat across from her.

Sam prickled a bit at Andrew's actions. She was used to people stopping by and sitting across from her, everyone from Siler up to Hammond did it but no one had ever sat on Jack's stool. They all knew he sat on the one closest to her and, for that reason they all made a point not to sit there. But, Andrew didn't know, couldn't know ...

"The Colonel took us to the amusement park," she offered before turning back to the doohickey that littered her workstation. Andrew's presence was all the motivation she needed to actually work on the damn thing.

"Us?"

"SG-1. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, the Colonel, and I all went to the amusement park."

"Janet and Cassie aren't actually SG-1."

"They might as well be," Sam offered. She felt no need to tell him how Cassie had come into their lives or how they were all alive because of Janet's actions and abilities. It wasn't for him to know.

"You don't want to tell me about it," he offered casually, knowing she felt the need to protect that information from him for some reason.

"Not particularly."

"I get that, you're a private person … It's come to my attention that you haven't told them a great deal about yourself. Is that why you are so mad at them for watching your memories?"

Sam looked up from the device with a hard face and anger in her eyes. "Get out."

"No, I don't think so. You didn't answer my question."

"This is not up for discussion Andrew."

"We don't have to discuss it," he offered as he watched her carefully. "But, you do have to tell me."

"Like hell I do," Sam offered as she stood up from her seat.

"You called me in Samantha. You asked for me to be the one to ask these questions. Would you rather be having this discussion with that crack pot Mckinzie?"

"Go to hell Andrew," Sam offered as she walked past him towards the doorway.

"Samantha," Andrew called as he gently grabbed her wrist.

Sam turned quickly, wrenching her arm out of his hand. "Don't you dare touch me. You should know better than that by now. Let me make this clear Andrew. I will not discuss this with you! It's bad enough that they know about it but I get why they needed to know; I get why they watched my memories. Maybe I will talk with them but this is not something I will ever talk to you about; you don't need to know."

"Why," Andrew asked, an expression of hurt and confusion flickered across his face with that simple question. Sam saw it but she didn't care.

"They are my team, my family. They know more about me than you ever have Andrew. They might not have known about my time in the Gulf or in Vietnam but they know what matters; they are what matters. You are my friend Andrew but are friendship is not strong enough for this."

"But, you're friendship with the Colonel is strong enough?"

"I won't deny that I can talk with him about this easier than I can Daniel and I would never dream of talking with Cassie about it, not even when she has asked me. But this, this one thing is not for you, as my friend, to know about. And you don't need to know about it as my shrink either." Andrew opened his mouth as if to argue but she pushed on. "This is for me to deal with; for me to come to terms with and for my team to help me. This issue is not for anyone else Andrew so back the fuck off." Sam turned about and walked out of her lab. She was barely three feet down the hall when she felt his hand on her. He took hold of her elbow before he directed her towards her quarters like he had directed her towards his truck a couple of weeks ago.

She was vaguely aware of people skittering to the side of the halls as she and Jack walked quickly down the hall but, she honestly didn't care. She also didn't care that he had clearly heard her going off on Andrew. Part of her was worried about Andrew. She knew she had hurt him, as a shrink he'd drawn her wrath before but this time, this time it was her friend who had crossed a line. As a result he realized that as much as she may care for him he was not who she needed or wanted.

Part of her was angry of course but, mostly she was relieved. She'd been honest when she said she needed her team, she just hadn't realized that she needed them, no ... that she needed _him_, right that moment.

She let him push her into her quarters and then watched as he closed and locked her door. He came to stand unbearably close to her and she found herself staring at a speck on his shirt, it was easier than watching his eyes. "Sam," he offered ever so gently. He hadn't used her name since the night he took her home and held her together as she broke into a million pieces against a wall. It was enough to pull her attention back to him. Her blue eyes met his brown ones and she tried to smile. Jack shuffled a half-foot forward; there was no more space between them and he gently wrapped his arms around her. Without hesitation she reciprocated the action and buried her head in his chest.

She didn't need to cry about this, she was finally beyond the tears. But she needed an uninterrupted moment in his arms. She just needed to be comforted. She'd hurt her friendship with Andrew by letting him know where he truly stood with her, she'd also realized that she was finally ready to talk about the situation. Truth be told what she and Andrew had been doing wasn't really talking. She'd treated it like a debriefing; she hadn't gone into the nitty-gritty details like he'd expected her to. But Jack, all he had to do was ask and she would tell him everything right this moment. The thing was she knew he wouldn't, not right now, not like this. Maybe later when she wasn't holding him so close and obviously breathing in his scent but, right now she was free of worrying about questions. Just like he'd promised ...


	25. Guilt

"So," Jack drawled out. He had held her for what felt like a lifetime before she had slowly withdrawn her arms from around him. They had moved to the side of the bed where they now sat, his right side flush up against her left and her head resting on his shoulder. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Sam offered softly, not moving from her place beside him. "Thank you." His arm wound its way around her shoulder and she couldn't help but smile at the easy feeling that washed over her. "How is it that you always seem to know what it is I need before I do?"

"Ah, it's not that hard."

_Because I know you._

That sat in a comfortable silence, neither wanting to move from the other until Sam pulled her head from his shoulder with a heavy sigh. "Can I ask you something … about Ba'al?"

Jack placed his free hand on top of one of hers and gave it a squeeze. "What do you want to know?"

"I guess … never mind … I shouldn't ask."

"Samantha."

Sam's head shot up at the use of her full name. There were so many hidden message's behind that one word that he head was spinning. But, she found her anchor in his eyes. Those warm chocolate eyes that said what he had had trouble voicing during the za'tarc test. Sam took a deep breath, "Did you ever … I mean … did you think you were going to die?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to …"

"Yes."

Sam was chewing on her bottom lip, trying so hard not to ask the question that she wanted to know most. "Did you give up?"

Jack didn't answer the question right away like he had the others. He took a deep breath and squeezed her shoulder. "Yeah … I thought … I asked Danny not to let Ba'al bring me back with the sarcophagus anymore. What about you?"

Tears feel down her cheeks at what Jack told her, at what she was about to tell him. "God," she began as she wiped at her face with her free hand. "You think I'd be over crying by now." Jack leaned closer to her, if that were possible, and gently placed a kiss at her temple. It was comforting, it was reassuring, and it was everything she needed then.

"You know he had other interests in me then what he kept asking for. I thought … I thought anything was better than letting him force himself on me. I had to antagonize him. Sometimes I … I couldn't fight him so I did what I could to piss him off."

"Who knew I would rub off on you so bad," he offered gently with a smile.

Sam chuckled a bit, rewarding him the way he needed. "He accused you of teaching me such 'tactics'," she said with a soft smile. Ba'al complaining that she was as difficult as Jack had been a highlight of her captivity … "It worked," she offered as her smile faded. "He would get so angry that he'd lash out against me. You saw what he did when I spit in his face or the time I drew blood from his lip …"

Jack tightened his hold on her once again as they both remembered the beating and the stabbing she received for her efforts. She squeezed his hand and laced her fingers with his before placing her free hand on top of their joined ones. "The longer it went on … I started antagonizing him hoping he would kill me." Sam closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears before placing her head on Jack's shoulder again. "It wasn't what I had to do anymore to keep him from violating me … it was what I wanted," she choked out against her tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I asked you and Janet to kill me!"

Jack shifted, pulling her to his chest and wrapping both arms around her. She mimicked his moves as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the side of his neck. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, it's okay Sam. There's nothing to be sorry for. Shh," he offered as his hand drew up and down her back in a lazy motion, trying to comfort her. "Believe me you're not the first to wish for death. You're probably the first to survive such extremes considering I know what Ba'al is capable of but, wishing for death … anything to stop the pain, it happens …" Jack continued to rub her back hoping to calm her guilt. He was also trying to by time, to keep from asking the question he knew needed to be asked. "You don't still wish for it, do you," he asked with a barely audible voice.

Without hesitation Sam shook her head 'no' against his neck. "I've never wished for it though," she said into his neck. "I thought that I would die in Vietnam but, I never wished for it," she offered as her tears began to slow.

"When you escaped, what were you thinking?"

"What," she asked as she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about killing Ba'al but I don't –"

"At that moment, did you still want to die," he asked as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"No … I thought I might though."

"I know you feel like you quit, like you gave up but if you really had you would have told him what he wanted to know; you wouldn't have fought so hard to keep him from forcing himself on you. Don't fault yourself for wanting a release."

_It's not your fault._

_ Stop feeling guilty._

_ You are strong._

Jack brushed away the single tear that feel down her check and smiled softly at her. Sam couldn't help but close her eyes, enjoying the comfort and the feel of his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his hand while his other one, still wrapped around her back, pulled her closer to him. She felt his lips press against her forehead and against her best efforts her heart skipped a beat before it sped up.

When he pulled his lips away from her she opened her eyes to find him studying her carefully. He leaned back towards her, this time kissing her on her cheek, just short of touching her lips. He pulled away one more time and told her to rest before he pulled away from her and quietly left her quarters.


	26. Changes

Before Sam knew what was happening another week had passed her by; not without some changes though. After the nearly surreal conversation with Jack, who instead of trying to cheer her up had actually had a serious conversation, she was rewarded with him calling her Sam more often. In her lab, in private conversations carried out down the hall, and when off base he always referred to her by her given name instead of her surname. The first time her father and the rest of SG-1 had heard him call her Sam mouths could be found hanging open. Well, only in Janet and Daniel's case really. The others had been more careful in their reactions, except Cassie who spent the rest of the night with a smile plastered against her face.

After that conversation Sam's anger seemed to disappear entirely. While she hadn't thrown things or barked at anyone since her sessions with Andrew she had made more improvements after her talk with Jack. Overnight she seemed to be herself again. She didn't get frustrated at the drop of a hat and when she was frustrated she didn't storm out like she had been. She was back to her tight smiles, questioning looks, and sighs of exasperation; which all seemed reserved for the other SG scientists as they were the only ones who seemed to bother her, just like before.

Things between her and Andrew were a little bit strained but they carried on with their sessions. Those were a bit difficult though as talking like friends felt a bit out of place as she was the one that had separated his roles as friend and shrink. It didn't help that she didn't find either role suitable to know about the guilt she had carried. She had tried but had been unsuccessful in explaining further why SG-1 could know the details and her guilt while he couldn't. The truth of the matter was only Jack knew for sure, as she had told him. But she was willing to bet money that Teal'c knew, as only he knew everything else, and that Janet had figured it out, like she always seemed to. Daniel … he could probably guess if he thought about it but, he hadn't given any indication that he had.

"Sam?"

"Dad," Sam smiled as her father sat across from her at the table in the commissary. She pulled her files towards her, placing them in one stack so that he had room in front of him to sit his coffee. "Is Selmak handling that alright?"

"She insisted, thought I might like a cup before I head out."

"You're leaving," Sam asked with her brow furrowed. She didn't think he'd mentioned it before now …

"Yeah, the Tok'ra sent word a few minutes ago. They need me for a mission. But, I'll be back –"

Sam placed her hands on top of his while he held the coffee cup in between them. "It's alright Dad. I'm alright, really. Don't worry about me. I'm doing great and everybody is being wonderful. Just focus on your mission. I don't want you to worry about me, it'll distract you. You can't afford that."

She and Jacob shared a comfortable smile before they were interrupted by Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c sitting down besides them. "Hey kids, whatcha talking about?"  
>Jacob raised his brow at Jack's question like he always did. He was older than Jack, even without the 2,000 year old symbiote in his head. "Sir," Sam half laughed half chastised as he ignored Jacob and dug into his cake.<p>

"Sam," he offered before taking a bite of his cake.

_Sir? Really?_

"Old habits and all," she shrugged before she pulled the cake and fork away from him so that he couldn't reach it.

_I'm working on it._

"Hey!" Jack tried to take his cake back but Sam was doing an expert job of swatting his hands away. "Why'd you steal my cake?"

"I'm holding it hostage," Sam offered easily.

"What the hell for?"

"As the commanding officer of SG-1 it's your responsibility to take care of your team. And I don't see any cake for me here, do you?"

"So what, I gotta get up and get another piece of cake because you don't want to?"

"No Sir," Sam offered with a devilish smile. "You're supposed to get me blue jell-o because it would be the nice thing to do."

Jack mumbled to himself as he stood up from the table and made his way back to the line. Satisfied that he would get her jell-o Sam sat the fork back on the plate and pushed it towards Jack's empty seat … and Teal'c. She didn't know how she managed to keep a straight face but it didn't last long. "Look, here's your jell-o now give me – Teal'c! What are you doing? That's my cake!"

"Were you not finished O'Neill," Teal'c asked before taking the last bite of cake.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack cried as Sam started giggling. "Traitors, all of you. And you," Jack cried as Sam stood up and took her jell-o and spoon out of his hands, not that he was offering them to her though. "I'll get you for this."

"You can certainly try … Jack," Sam smiled her megawatt smile at him before she walked out of the commissary.


	27. War

Who knew five words would start a war, Sam thought as she stuck her head out of her lab. Three days ago she had told Jack he could try to get her back for her little stunt over dessert in the commissary. He hadn't tried anything while her father was still around but after he had returned to the Tok'ra all bets had gone out the door. As a matter of fact people were already placing bets as to whether or not Jack would succeed. It didn't help matters that people had heard her call him Jack but, she couldn't do anything about that now.

Now she had to be alert every time she was on base, not even her quarters were safe. He knew better than to touch her lab but, that didn't mean he wouldn't and hadn't ambushed her coming and going. His first attempt at 'payback' had been to set up a bucket of ice water above the entry to her lab. By sheer luck she hadn't gone straight to her lab after her father had left but, Janet had expected her to and had been the one to set off the trap. While Jack hid from Janet at every opportunity even her threats hadn't been enough to deter his efforts.

Yesterday he had tried another trick with the elevator. She'd been looking for the tall tale signs of ambush from the moment her father had left though and she had been prepared. Instead, the booby trap had gone off on some of the other scientists. After that he had convinced one of the marines, one to new to know any better, to try and ambush her. She'd seen that coming and shot the poor fellow with a zat. The only reason she wasn't in trouble was because Janet had agreed to keep quiet, as it was ultimately Jack's fault anyways.

Today she'd been in her lab for the better part of the day and hadn't seen a hint of Jack or his antics, it worried her. She took a step out into the hallway and nothing happened; that worried her more. Nothing happened on her way down the hallway or at any of the stops she made on her way to the elevator but, at the elevator everything changed.

Once the doors opened the revealed a very concerned looking Jack and a very pissed off, wet, and smelly General Hammond. "Sir," Sam nearly squeaked in her confusion and concern.

"My office, now," Hammond ground out.

Without hesitation Sam stepped into the elevator and waited quietly as they made their way to Hammond's office. Once inside Hammond took a seat while she and Jack stood behind theirs, waiting. "Somehow you two have missed the memo that we have visitors on base today. Several members of the Joint Chiefs and the Pentagon are here for an update on the situation with Ba'al's planet. I'm sure they're here to unofficially check up on both you and the Colonel," Hammond offered at Sam's obvious confusion.

"Jack," Hammond offered with a sigh of exasperation. "You are lucky you got me instead of them. I doubt they'd let you get away with simply having to cover Walter's shifts for the next week."

"But Sir," Jack tried to protest. He'd be bored the moment he sat down, let alone a whole week of shifts.

"It's done, and it will give you time to catch up on paper work," Hammond said with a pointed glare. "Now Major," he turned to Sam and sighed again. "You know better than to egg him on, don't you?"

"Sir?"

"The incident in the commissary? Or the marine you zatted? Take your pick Major." Sam tried but, couldn't help but blush at the fact that he knew about both incidents. "For your 'crimes' the both of you are to go meet with the Joint Chiefs' and their party while I go and clean up. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir," they offered in unison.

So far the tour they were giving to the Joint Chiefs' didn't seem to be going that bad. They had been a little too inquisitive to Sam's current state for her liking but, they had finally seemed to accept that she was alright. After that Sam had seemed to be the only one really giving the tour but then she had realized why. She had expected Jack to run off or at least hide at the back of the group. Instead he had stayed right next to her; the group of visitors seems to be shooting him death glares, probably for 'disobeying' orders and taking her and practically the whole SGC to Ba'al's planet …

"Unscheduled off world activation."

Sam and Jack shared the same concerned look before they hurried down to the control room. "Do we have an IDC," Sam asked as she immediately took a seat next to Walter.

"What's going on," Hammond asked as he joined the group.

"It's Bra'tac's IDC Sir," Walter offered.

Before Hammond could give the order Sam opened the iris. Sure enough Bra'tac stepped through with Rya'c and before anyone could say more both Sam and Jack left the control room to greet their friends. "Bra'tac," Jack smiled. "What brings you by?"

"Rya'c," Sam smiled warmly as she gave the young man a hug. "How are you?"

"It is good to see you both," Bra'tac began. "It is especially good to see you in good health Major Carter." Sam smiled for a moment but the grave expression on his face was enough to diminish her smile. "But, we do not bring good news. We must speak with you and General Hammond."

Jack and Sam shared a quick look before they lead the two up to the control room. They offered up introductions and called for Teal'c and Daniel before the entire group made their way to the briefing room. "Master Bra'tac," Hammond began while the Joint Chiefs and the officers from the Pentagon remained suspiciously quiet. "What's the problem?"

"Some of the Jaffa are taking offense to the Tau'ri's presence on the planet."

"But they pledged their services to us," a Pentagon officer offered.

"They pledged their service to you in Major Carter's name," Bra'tac offered coldly. "And Mal'tec made that pledge for the entire Jaffa," Bra'tac said as he looked to Sam.

"Not all of the Jaffa agree in serving the Tau'ri," Sam offered easily.

Bra'tac gave a short nod. "Ead'ogar is trying to start a rebellion. The Free Jaffa are working with Mal'tec to contain the situation but, even they feel it is wrong for Jaffa to serve the Tau'ri."

"Hey," Jack offered as he carefully watched Sam's brow furrow. "They volunteered. Besides it's not like we, or Carter, want servants. We're happy with allies' right?"

The question was for Hammond but one of the Pentagon officers tried to make the argument that it would be rash to just let them go. "Lieutenant," Air Force General Schwartz barked. "Do you honestly think it is a good idea to jeopardize the tenuous alliance that we have with the entire Jaffa Nation in order to subjugate a few hundred men?"

"Is he really suggesting that we start acting like the Goa'uld," Marine General Amos asked as he looked to General Hammond.

"Sirs," Sam interrupted them softly.

"Carter," Jack asked with a concerned tone. "Why do I have a feeling I don't like what you're thinking."

Sam chewed the bottom of her lip as she tried not to cringe. "Because I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it Sir."

"What is it Major," Hammond asked gently.

"Well Sir, the root problem seems to derive from the fact that –"

"Carter," Jack cried. "This isn't some doohickey you're trying to explain, spit it out already!"

"Mal'tec made the pledge in my name Sir. I might have killed Ba'al but that doesn't mean that they accept me. Honestly, how can they when I was only on their planet long enough to heal before disappearing for a month?"

"Carter …"

"I think their problem is with my absence, not the Tau'ri presence. They have no idea if I am an honorable person or not. If they think I have no honor and they have made a pledge in my name … it's obvious that would create friction for them."

"You want to go back," General Amos asked.

"Honestly Sir, no. I would be perfectly happy not to step foot on that planet ever again. But, if we want to keep our alliance from breaking I think I have to. We can't afford to have two opposing Jaffa factions."

"Are you certain Major," Hammond asked, his concern evident.

"Yes Sir. At least let me try."

Hammond, Schwartz, and Amos shared a silent look before they all nodded. "Alright, Colonel, you and SG-1 are to go back to the planet. We'll let Major Carter try. Get yourselves ready, you'll head out in an hour."


	28. Challange

**AN: It feels like weeks since I posted last. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy, I've had this chapter in my head since chapter 4 ...**

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the Gate room double checking her pack. She had hopes that whatever was going on could be repaired and that she could get a few minutes to look over Ba'al's ship. She had to admit that there was some rather impressive technology on board. "Samantha." She looked up to see Andrew walking towards her and she offered a tight smile as she stood up.<p>

"Andrew," she said as she licked her lip. "Are you here to tell me I'm not fit?"

"Nah," he offered as nodded at her. "You know what you're capable of. Besides, you wouldn't be asking to go back in if it wasn't important. I gotta say I was kinda impressed when George said you asked to go back. More so when you told a room full of officers that you didn't want to go."

"I have a duty to report that to them Andrew. In case they feel that it could jeopardize –"

"I know Samantha," Andrew said as he reached out and took her hand in his. "I know. Just be careful okay? I know your Dad is really involved in this but you know if anything happened to you he'd kill me, right?"

Sam laughed brightly at him as she squeezed his hand. "Nice to know the only reason you want me back is for self preservation."

"Hey, your dad is scary!"

Sam shook her head as she threw her pack on and rechecked her P-90. "Carter," Jack called as he walked up to the two of them. "We got a problem."

"Sir?"

"Two of the Joint Chiefs decided to tag along." Sam's eyes widened as she looked past Jack to see Generals Amos and Schwartz in their dress uniforms talking with General Hammond. "Apparently they've decided to come along as additional diplomatic support in case things go to hell."

"So no pressure then," Sam sighed heavily. "Great." She forced a smile that both Andrew and Jack knew was fake.

Jack pulled her away from Andrew and led her towards the ramp. Hammond called for Walter to dial the Gate and SG-1 waited silently while the three general's spoke to themselves. Once the wormhole formed Hammond offered the usual 'god speed' while the three Jaffa stepped through the Gate. "Sirs," Jack started. "After you." Once the two generals were through Jack and Sam shared a quick look before following Daniel through the gate.

On the other side of the Gate they were greeted by a concerned Bra'tac. "Hurry," he offered. "Things are already worse."

The group followed him and soon found themselves amongst two groups of Jaffa clearly arguing with one another. "We made an oath," Mal'tec spoke calmly, as if speaking to a child.

"No," one Jaffa cried, one from the group of Jaffa that held staff weapons. "You made an oath in the name of a Tau'ri woman who holds no honor!"

"I disagree," Sam offered without hesitation as she stepped away from her own group and towards the Jaffa.

"You," the Jaffa cried.

"You must be Ead'ogar," she said as she slipped off her pack, letting it fall to the ground. She unhooked her P-90 and passed it to a dumfounded Daniel before she shrugged out of her jacket. "You clearly have a problem with me, let's hear it."

Jack tried to step close to her side but Teal'c halted him. "Ead'ogar has challenged Major Carter; if you interfere with the challenge the Jaffa will never acknowledge her honor."

With a near growl Ead'ogar lunged towards her, ready to beat her with the staff weapon. In fluid movements Sam moved towards him, grabbing for the staff weapon. After a struggle over the weapon Sam pulled it free from Ead'ogar's grasp but, he managed to hit her hard across the face. In the blink of an eye Sam turned the weapon on Ead'ogar; she hit him hard, knocking him down to the ground. She stood over him, the staff weapon ready to be fired as she shoved it into his chest.

"Don't think for one moment that I will cower or bend to the likes of you," Sam hissed in anger. "I do not fear death and I certainly do not fear you!"

"You feared Ba'al," Ead'ogar ground out from his spot on the ground.

"I was disgusted by Ba'al," Sam said before digging the staff weapon harder into his chest. "He was too weak to fear."

"Not too weak to break you. You begged him to kill you."

Sam tossed the staff weapon to Teal'c before she leaned down and grabbed Ead'ogar by his uniform, pulling him close to her face. "You were there," Sam offered coldly and strong enough for the others to hear. "Every time he tortured me you made a point to be present. I'm not stupid! You wanted to see me break, you wanted to get a cheap thrill out of my suffering, and receive some grand reward from your false god for being present. Yes, I did ask for death, but for eleven fucking weeks you stood right by him while he asked me to betray my people and our allies, including the free Jaffa." She paused long enough to haul him up to his feet and took one step back from him. "Tell them. You, Ead'ogar, who received so much pleasure from helping your 'Lord Ba'al' in trying to break me – you tell them what my answers were. What grand secrets did I give to Ba'al? Did I ever betray the Tau'ri or the Jaffa?"

Ead'ogar hesitated a moment, "No …" He took a step towards her, leaving barely any space in between them so that she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Greater men than the both of you have tried and failed in breaking me," Sam offered, not flinching at his presence. "If you somehow think that you're suddenly up for the challenge than you go ahead and try it." The two stared each other down for what felt like an eternity. Something happened during their staring contest that even the Joint Chiefs could see. Ead'ogar's expression shifted and he took a step away from her, his head lowered.

"Let me make something very clear to you," Sam offered from her spot as she looked from Ead'ogar to Mal'tec and then to the Jaffa standing behind them. "I am not your enemy, I am not here to subjugate you like the Goa'uld, and neither are the Tau'ri. We do not think of you nor do we accept this servitude that you have offered. We consider the Jaffa our allies because you are better than what the Goa'uld have subjected you to! You are welcome to stay here, to work _with_ us, you are free to leave and join the free Jaffa nation, or to dishonor and subjugate yourselves by finding a new god to serve. I do not care what choice you make but make the choice for yourself."


	29. Doohickeys

Sam tinkered with the crystals in the control room. Someone had tried to replace them but had misplaced nearly every one of them. She had stalked into the room just in time to grab the last crystal out of their hand before they had blown the whole ship up. "Major." She looked up to find the two Joint Chiefs standing near her; they'd probably been trying to get her attention if their expressions were anything to go off of. She corrected the last crystal and closed the panel before standing up to face the two men.

"Sirs, what can I do for you?"

"You hurried off after the 'challenge' rather quickly," Schwartz offered. "We wanted to speak with you about the matter."

"Of course," Sam offered with a tight if polite smile. "I do apologize for disappearing but I was needed here."

"Are the crystal's really that difficult," Schwartz asked.

"No Sir, but they require a great deal of attention –"

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Dr. Grant Marks offered as he walked in, his head buried in a report, not noticing the two generals. "I swear, it won't happen again I –" He had finally looked up and his mouth was left hanging open at the sight of the general's.

"Grant. Grant," Sam offered as she stepped forward and took the report out of his hand. "You are overworked. Go, get something to eat and then go get some sleep. I don't want you back here for the rest of the day."

"But I –"

"You have a team that takes their lead from you. None of you are any good to me if you are sleeping on the job or blowing yourselves up," she teased lightly with a smile. "Now go."

"Who will take care of the tests?"

"I'll take care of it. Can I read through your reports? If I get called back to the SGC I want to know everyone's expertise for assignments?"

"Of course, everything's on my computer, you know the password. But I really can stay-"

"That's an order Grant." Grant was a civilian, not a military man. But, he was also under her command on base and had received this posting on her recommendation. He knew who he reported to; he also knew she never made orders unless she felt she had to. He gave a nod before he went to the other parts of the room. Sam and the General's could hear him tell the others they were to leave and not to report until tomorrow.

"Sorry about that –"

Sam was cut off as Amos stepped closer to her. Her head tilted just so in her confusion as he eyed her. "I need to know something Major."

"Yes Sir?"

"Why in the hell did you join the Air Force when you could have been a Marine?"

"General," Schwartz barked. "Don't you dare try to steal the AF's expert!"

Sam tried hard not to laugh at the two General acting like, well like Jack. The two kept bickering like a married couple. Sam wanted to go back to the ship so she could hide her laughter but, she hadn't been dismissed.

"Hey kids," Jack offered as he interrupted and Sam shot him a great full look as she tried not to smile. "You know we can hear you two all the way down the corridor, right?"

"It's fine Colonel," Schwartz offered. "Amos is just trying to steal our Major from us."

"After the display I just saw are you kidding? I'm not gonna try, I am gonna steal her! She's too smart and to talented to be wasted on the Air Force. Besides, if she was a marine she'd be a Lt. Colonel by now."

"If that's the best you can offer her I've got you beat," Schwartz offered before turning about and walking out of the control room with Amos stalking off after him. They came face to face with Daniel at the doorway but quickly moved past him.

"What was that about?"

Sam shook her head as she battled against her laughter but she couldn't contain it. "I'm sorry. I never thought I'd meet anyone with your sense of humor Sir, let alone two generals!"

"What were they talking about," Daniel asked as he moved to Jack's side.

"Oh they were joking about General Amos stealing me away from the Air Force," Sam offered with a nonchalant wave as she moved to another console.

The two men watched as Sam got to work, still chuckling to herself. "So …" Daniel started. "Amos wasn't kidding, was he?"

Jack shook his head as they continued to watch Sam practically crawl into the console, half of her body disappearing. "And Schwartz wasn't kidding about the promotion either."

Daniel laughed, drawing Jack's attention away from Sam. "What? You know it's funny, she doesn't have a single clue about what's going on."

"When there's a doohickey involved? Of course not."


	30. New Orders

Sam spent the rest of the day hidden in some console or another. Ba'al had made modifications to his ship that the SGC scientists were still trying to figure out. She'd made quite a bit of progress by the time the sun had begun to set only to be interrupted by Jack. When he called her name she rolled out from under another console to find him standing above her with a smile on his face. "Sir?"

"You've got a smudge, just here," he said as he wiped his own cheek just under his right eye. He laughed as she rubbed at it, spreading it. "Give it up Carter, you're making it worse."

She shrugged as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. "What can I do for you Sir?"

"Get your stuff ready. The Joint Chiefs are hot to get home. I know," he said as he offered her his hand and pulled her up. "You want more time to go over the tech. I plan to ask Hammond to let us back but, we got to escort the big wigs home."

Sam smiled a small smile at him. "Of course Sir. Give me a minute to update Grant."

A half hour later SG-1 and the general's were making their way to the Gate only to be approached by Mal'tec and Ead'ogar. The two men bowed their heads and when they raised them the only had eyes for Sam. "Major Carter," Mal'tec offered gently. "May we speak with you?"

"Ah, guys now's not a great time," Jack started.

He paused when Sam placed her hand on his arm. She looked from Jack to the two general's. "Sir's, if I may have a moment?"

"By all means Major," Schwartz offered.

Sam stepped away from the group with the two Jaffa but not so far that they wouldn't be able to hear what was said. "What can I do for you?"

"We do not wish for you to leave Major Carter," Ead'ogar offered.

Sam couldn't help but raise her brow in true Teal'c fashion as her head tilted just so. "I'm not sure I understand you Ead'ogar."

"You are a true warrior," he continued. "And a true friend to the Jaffa. Many of us who were forced to serve Ba'al would be honored to work alongside you. As do a number of the free Jaffa."

Sam's brow knitted together as she looked to Mal'tec, he was the former first prime after all. "It is true Major Carter. Many Jaffa have expressed a desire to work closely with you and Ba'al's former Jaffa; many more since you released us from our oath. We would be honored if you would remain."

"I can't stay," Sam offered, taking a deep breath. "I have orders to return to the SGC. I do have hopes of returning, there's a great deal more work to do. I would be honored if we could continue this discussion when I do return?"

Mal'tec and Ead'ogar offered their desire for the same before they bowed and retreated from the group. Sam watched them leave with a critical eye before Jack called her back again. She smiled at him when she turned around to reassure him. "What are you thinking Carter?"

"What makes you –"

"Agh! Carter, you're always thinking. So, what's up," he asked as she came to stand

beside him and they led the group back to the Gate. "That I'm glad Teal'c talked to me before we came here."

"Teal'c?"

"O'Neill," he offered from his place by the general's.

"What did you tell Carter?"

"The truth O'Neill."

"Which would be," Jack asked as he looked over his shoulder at the Jaffa.

Teal'c looked to Sam a moment and she tossed him a bright smile. "Bra'tac and I informed Major Carter that the Jaffa were likely to attack her."

"What," Daniel cried.

"Major Carter informed Bra'tac and myself that she expected nothing less from the Jaffa. Bra'tac had hoped to prepare her for the challenge; however, she said she was capable of taking care of herself. As she defended herself to Ead'ogar's challenge with honor and distinction I concur that she did not require assistance."

"Honor and distinction," Jack repeated as he looked back to Sam. "Good job Carter."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now go dial the Gate."

"Yes Sir," Sam offered with a chuckle.

The group made their way back to the SGC where they were given an hour to swing by the infirmary, shower, and change. When SG-1 made their way into the briefing room Hammond was in his usual seat with Schwartz and Amos sitting on either side. It was clear that the three general's had been talking quietly amongst themselves. Hammond informed them to take a seat. As the group did so Sam and Jack shared a moment of silent conversation.

"Major," Hammond began. "I'd like a recap of your conversation with Bra'tac and Teal'c, as well as with Ead'ogar."

Sam did as asked, informing Hammond that Teal'c and Bra'tac had wanted to warn her and that she had told them she was fine. She let him know that she had walked up to the group of Jaffa expecting a fight and that she had made a point to show her willingness to confront Ead'ogar. She told him of what she said, everything from her harsh words towards Ead'ogar as well as what she had said to the entire Jaffa.

"Mal'tec and Ead'ogar asked you to stay," Hammond asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"Yes Sir."

"You said you wanted to go back."

"Yes Sir," Sam offered, just short of a shrug. "Whatever modifications Ba'al has made to the ship are rather brilliant. We could learn a lot about what the Goa'uld have done with the Asgard technology that Anubis stole from Thor. And the entire reason I volunteered for this mission was to try and maintain our alliance with the Jaffa. They are willing to work with us now, we can't just walk away from that."

"I disagree," Teal'c offered.

"How so," Hammond asked.

"The Jaffa wish to work with Major Carter. While she was studying the ship many Jaffa approached me. They wished to know more of Major Carter and her accomplishments. I informed them of her skills as a warrior. _Many_ Jaffa expressed a desire to work with Major Carter, if that meant working with the Tau'ri they would abide. I believe that the Jaffa-Tau'ri alliance will only survive with her assistance."

"Fantastic," Schwartz smiled. He smiled at Sam's evident confusion as she looked from Teal'c to him and his smile grew. "We've already spoken with the President and made our recommendations, this just confirms it."

"Sir," Sam offered as her brow knitted together.

"You're being assigned command of our efforts on the planet," Hammond said as he tried to hide the pride he felt for her.

"But Sir I –"

"You'll be promoted before you go off to take over," Amos offered.

Sam looked from general to general, still not understanding what was happening. "You didn't really think we tagged along for peace talks did you? We wanted to see you in the field Major," Schwartz offered. "Promoting you has been suggested several times; especially when it was shown that you never talked to Ba'al. Not many officers would have managed to keep quiet or to survive that. You've also responded to this entire situation better than most would. You're ready for a promotion and for this command. And I sure as hell wasn't about to let the Marines try to lure you away."

Sam studied the three and licked her lips. She looked to Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c before returning to Hammond. "What about SG-1? I'm not ready to give that up Sirs."

"Until further notice your presence on SG-1 will only be requested for missions where your expertise is necessary. We'll hold your spot Major."


	31. Three Months

Within a week of the Joint Chiefs visit Sam had been promoted and everything was arranged for her to take command of the outpost the SGC was setting up on Ba'al's planet, Hadad. An outpost that Jack had teased her about naming after her since the Jaffa loved her so much. In fact the outpost name had been a joint effort. Bra'tac had suggested the meaning should be significant to the occasion and Daniel had suggested Eleftheria, a Greek name that meant freedom and liberty. The Jaffa had liked it immediately; they had practically jumped at the chance to rename the planet that had essentially been named after Ba'al.

Three months later and Sam hadn't visited Earth once. Things had been slow since the Replicators and Ba'al had both been destroyed and Sam's expertise hadn't been needed on missions. She had weekly check-ins with the SGC for supplies and updates from both sides. Every week Janet sent medical and personal supplies for the whole outpost, Hammond sent food supplies, and he had one on one's with Sam. In turn she sent letters on a weekly basis with whoever had the pleasure of taking the supplies to her. She sent letters to everyone, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, Hammond, Andrew, Mark and family, even Walter, Siler, and Bill got letters. Sometimes they were only a page or two and others were as many as twenty pages.

Cassie, Andrew, and Mark got the shorter letters with the usual life's great, work is hard, and miss you sentiments. Come to think of it though, he didn't know what she wrote to Walter, Siler, and Bill. All three men had been shocked that she had written them letters the first go around. That shock had stayed with them until the forth letter, by then they seemed to accept that she wasn't going to stop writing. She probably wrote to them about science stuff; during her weekly check-ins she checked in with the scientists about Gate operations and walked them through any program or upgrade concerns. She probably stayed on top of that kind of thing with them.

The longer letters went to Hammond for command information, Daniel for translation questions, Teal'c for advice with the Jaffa, Janet for general 'girl' talk, and Jack … No one really knew what she said to him in his letters. He wouldn't even give them a hint. He liked the secret, keeping the information to himself. He didn't want the whole world to know what they were talking about. Especially when their letters to each other were getting longer as the weeks went on.

Today was different though. Today there wouldn't be any letters, not when she was coming home. Despite his best efforts Jack couldn't keep the smile off his face. Hell, the whole base was wearing one big smile. Everyone had missed Sam's bright demeanor, especially after they had just gotten her back. She was only scheduled back for a week but everyone was happy to get what they could.

Jack walked into the control room to find Walter in his usual seat with Siler and Bill close by. "Looks like everybody's a little excited," Jack offered as he moved to the stairs that were closest to the Gate room. The three men offered general waves of their hands as their eyes remained glued to the Gate, wiling it to start spinning. Jack shook his head as he made his way to the group that was gathered at the base of the ramp.

Hammond stood front and center while Janet and Daniel stood to his left and Teal'c to his right. Teal'c moved aside so that Jack could stand next to Hammond and the two men shared a respective nod and smile. "And I thought I was the only one looking forward to this little shindig."

"With all due respect Sir," Janet offered as she looked at him behind Hammond. "Please don't ruin this moment."

"Frasier," Jack mocked. "I'm hurt."

"If it keeps you quiet I'm fine with that."

"Wow Doc," Jack offered with a raised brow. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I haven't seen my best friend in three months and you haven't been that happy go lucky yourself Sir." Janet took a deep breath as the Gate began to spin.

"Indeed," Teal'c offered. "Colonel Carter's absence has affected us all."

The group watched in silence as the chevron's locked into place and then the Gate 'swooshed'. There was a moment when nothing happened and then Sam, in her dress blues and flanked by Mal'tec and Ead'ogar, stepped out of the event horizon. She had her mega watt smile in place as she made her way down the ramp and greeted the group brightly. She saluted Hammond first and gratefully accepted the hug he offered before she turned to the rest of the group, hugging Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c in turn. Finally she turned to Jack and she spared him with a smile that she had always reserved for him. He could tell from the crinkle in her nose and her eyes that she was trying not to giggle and/or break into a larger smile. He smiled back, knowing she'd spare him one of her mega watt smiles.

"Sir."

"So Carter," Jack offered as he tossed an arm around her shoulder and turned her around leading her away from the group. "Did ya miss me?"

Sure enough he got the bigger smile and the giggles as he led her towards the briefing room. They stopped in the control room and immediately Siler, Walter, and Bill surrounded her. Without hesitation she hugged them all and gave them each a warm greeting. Finally she took Bill's arm and led the way to the briefing room as she chatted happily with him.

The rest of the group finally joined the two of them at the briefing table and Sam expectantly smiled at Hammond. "With all due respect Sir, you owe me an explanation."

"That's not how the command structure works Colonel," Hammond offered but, if Jack didn't know any better he'd think Hammond was a little worried.

"Normally I'd agree with you Sir," she smiled that knowing smile. "But, as I am under orders to analyze the technology on Eleftheria as quickly as possible our situation is a little different. In order to do so means that I need competent staff and I know who the most competent staff is."

"We're short staffed Colonel. I can't just let you take my scientists for god knows how long. We still have technology here to go through you know."

"Of course I do," she offered easily. "And I promise not to go after any of your other scientists. But I want Dr. Lee."

Bill's eyes grew large as he looked from Hammond to Sam; he tried not to smile, really. "You mean you _do_ want me on Eleftheria?"

Sam smiled at him before she looked to Hammond. "You haven't even told him that I offered, have you?" When Hammond didn't respond she looked back to Bill. "I've been trying to get you reassigned since the second day of my command."

"Really?"

"We work well together Bill," Sam offered calmly at his disbelief. "And I don't have to monitor you as you work. There's a reason the General won't give you up while others are getting sent to Eleftheria."

"Because you're there to supervise them," Bill said with understanding.

Sam just smiled. She was good at this already. She knew how to get her point across without actually saying the words so they couldn't be held against her later. Jack eyed her with laughter in his eyes and smiled when she caught his eye and returned the look. He'd missed her; he was also a little surprised and rather impressed by the ease in which she'd seemed to settle into the command role. It suited her.

"I was thinking we might settle upon a compromise." Hammond raised his brow as he studied her quietly. "We're ready to start sending things back. I want Bill in charge of what we send back. That may mean he needs to come a few days in advance to know what we're sending and to actually make the transport himself."

"I'll take that into consideration," Hammond said.

Sam continued to smile at Hammond before she looked behind her to Mal'tec and Ead'ogar. "Bill, would you mind escorting Mal'tec and Ead'ogar to the infirmary?"

"Sure thing Sam," Bill practically jumped out of his seat with a smile. He moved to the Jaffa who eyed Sam.

"I'll meet you afterwards; I'll have to come down for my own check up after this meeting." With those words the Jaffa followed Bill. Once they were out of ear shot Jack and the group watched as Sam sank into her chair. He hadn't noticed before the extra weight that she carried until it had fallen away just then. Apparently the others had noticed too.

"Sam," Janet started concerned.

"I'm alright Janet, just tired. I don't get much alone time at the outpost."

"Ah the mask of command," Jack started. "Always smiles and confidence for the subordinates."

Sam shook her head gently with a soft chuckle. "Something like that Sir."

The briefing went quickly as Sam had kept Hammond up to date with her letters. She had only had to give a recap of the last three months versus great details, meaning that the meeting was a lot shorter than it was supposed to be, much to Jack's relief. He had wanted to steal her away then but Janet had already started to drag her off to the infirmary the moment Hammond had dismissed them. The rest of SG-1 had taken off to follow but Hammond had asked for a word with Jack.

They moved into Hammond's office and both took their seats. "Jack, there's something we need to talk about."

"Sir?"

Hammond opened a desk drawer and pulled out an envelope that Jack knew held the letters Sam had written. Hammond opened it up and pulled out a single piece of paper that had been marked with a tab. "I don't know what your letters to the Colonel have been about but I need you to seriously consider whatever it is the two of you have discussed, as well as what it means for this to be hand written, understood?"

Jack nodded his head and hesitantly took the offered piece of paper in his own hand. Sure enough the paper had Sam's neat writing upon the page and he read the half page of hand written words at least half a dozen times before he looked back up to Hammond.


	32. Respite

Sam smiled brightly as Janet rattled on about everything that she had missed while she looked over her quickly. "Well, you're the picture of health of course," Janet said as she offered Sam her jacket. "So, what's the deal with the body guards?"

Sam looked behind her to see Teal'c talking with Mal'tec and Ead'ogar out of ear shot. She sighed as she turned back to Janet and offered a resigned sigh. "You remember when the Jaffa were really protective of me those two weeks that I was unconscious?"

"Of course."

"Yeah well, now it's worse," Sam offered as she threw on her jacket and buttoned it up.

"I can't go anywhere other than my quarters or my office without them following me inside. I've been trying to convince them that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself but, that doesn't seem to matter to them."

"How are you handling that," Janet asked as she eyed the Jaffa. "I mean after everything that they did?"

Sam shrugged as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and tucked the longer pieces behind her ear. "It was rather unnerving at first. It caused some tension between the Tau'ri and Jaffa actually. All of the officers, even the new ones, know what happened to me. It's been a challenge to keep some people from overreacting on my behalf." Sam paused long enough to look back to the Jaffa. "Quick, let's get out of here while Teal'c has them distracted."

Janet obliged, leading Sam out of the infirmary and to her lab. Daniel was already there with a cup of coffee for the two, just like he had promised. "So, can I ask you something," he said as Sam kissed him on the cheek for the coffee.

"Sure," she offered as she sat down and took a sip.

"Why do you look different?"

"Excuse me," Sam half asked, half laughed as she looked from Daniel to Janet and back.

"Something's different and I can't figure out what it is. Maybe it's not having seen you in three months but … I don't know …"

"Daniel," Janet began. "You aren't seriously saying that you don't see the difference?"

"I know there's a difference," he defended. "I just … can't figure out what it is." Janet and Sam looked to each other and broke out into laughter. Daniel was confused at their behavior and looked to Jack questioningly as he walked up to Sam's side. "What am I missing?"

"Daniel, it's obvious."

"Apparently not to me."

Jack shook his head and without a word, not to ask permission or to warn her, he reached up and unclasped the clip that held Sam's hair up. Her hair fell down, falling just past her shoulders and she tried not to blush; instead she focused on Daniel's reaction. It was like watching a fish trying to breathe air as he finally registered the fact that her hair was no longer pixie short.

"How did it get so long so quick," he finally asked.

"Daniel," Jack chided as he sat on 'his' stool across from Sam. "She's been growing it out since before Ba'al went bat shit."

"I'm surprised you noticed that Jack," Sam said with a smile that reached her eyes.

_I really am surprised._

Jack shrugged as he took a sip of his own coffee. "I notice the important things."

_I notice everything about you._

Janet and Daniel shared a glance as they watched the silent conversation play out, they both tried not to smile. However, the pleasant moment was ruined as Hammond called for Sam over the PA system. She sighed heavily as she sat down her coffee, stood up, and then put her hair back up in the clip.

"I'll walk you down," Jack offered quickly. "So," he started as they exited her lab, just the two of them. "What's on the agenda this week?"

"I have to go to Washington," Sam offered with a tight smile. "It's the only reason I'm taking my down time before the staff."

"Oh?"

"I had wanted to let them take their turns to visit Earth first but, Schwartz and Amos convinced the President that I just _had_ to give my report first. I'll be there till tomorrow at least," she said with the least amount of enthusiasm he'd seen from her all day.

"And after that?"

"No big plans," Sam offered with a teasing smile. "Oh," she said as she recognized her quarters. She opened the door and smiled brightly at her bag that was sitting by the door.

"So Jaffa are good valets then," Jack asked as he moved to the door frame as he watched her place the bag on her bed before she started digging through its contents.

"I really wish they would let me carry my own things but, I have yet to worry about my possessions. Ah ha!" She looked to him as she held up a thick envelope that he recognized. It was the same stationary that all of his previous letters had come on. She zipped her bag back up, tossed it over her shoulder, and handed him the letter as they resumed their walk to the control room.

"What's this?"

"Don't you know? I write them every week," Sam smiled.

"Yeah but, we weren't expecting any this week. Not since you're here."

"I actually didn't write anyone else this week for that reason but, I don't know, I felt the need to write you," she offered as she caught his eye. There was a confidence there that hadn't been there before. Jack could see it and Sam surely felt it as she offered a small, crooked smile. They walked up the stairs to the control room and Jack pocketed the letter, least Hammond see it.

"Colonel's," Hammond greeted with a smile. "Are you ready Colonel?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, hopefully the Joint Chiefs won't keep you too long. I'm sure you'd like to actually enjoy your down time." At Sam's smile Hammond called the Prometheus and asked for her transport to Washington.

She looked back to Jack with an even brighter smile. "See you later Jack," she said before she disappeared in the beam.


	33. SG1

Sam sat on one of the couches in the Oval Office next to the President while Amos and Schwartz sat opposite them. The rest of the Joint Chiefs had went back to their own duties after Sam had filled them in on the last three months of her command but, apparently her debriefing wasn't over yet.

"Here we are Colonel," the President offered as he handed her a cup of coffee that an aid had poured.

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Now, you should know that I've had to put up with Allen and Sean's arguing for the last three months in your absence."

Sam looked to the two General's who didn't even look ashamed. She looked back to the President with her confusion evident on her face. "I don't understand Sir."

"Ha," he laughed. "Everyone told me you wouldn't. General Amos still wants you to work for the Marines."

The expression on his face evidently said that he was amused and holding something back but, Sam was growing tired of the joke. "With all due respect to General Amos," Sam started with a glance to the man in question before looking back to the President. "My loyalties are to this country and I serve my country through the Air Force. It would take retirement or death for me to leave this service."

"Pay up," Schwartz offered as he held out his hand to Amos.

"Sirs," Sam asked as she watched Amos pull out his wallet and hand Schwartz a check.

"I told Sean that you would never abandon the Air Force willingly," Schwartz offered as he smiled at the check. He looked up to her as he pocketed the check and his smile widened.

"Is that why you felt the need to bribe me with a promotion and my own command?" Sam eyed the general not caring to keep her expression in check. In spite of her calm features she knew he could see the anger hidden in her eyes.

"That wasn't actually a bribe Colonel," the President offered with a smile. "We've had several recommendations for your promotion for over a year. We were going to promote you but then Ba'al abducted you and put a hamper in those plans. You earned this before that son of a bitch ever entered the equation."

Sam offered a sheepish and apologetic smile as she looked from the President to Schwartz and then to the untouched coffee still sitting in her hands. "Colonel," the President interrupted her thoughts. "We want you to continue your command of Eleftheria for three month intervals until further notice." Sam kept her head lowered as she closed her eyes tightly; that was not what she had hoped to hear and she didn't need the President to know that.

"And what of SG-1," Sam asked as she found herself looking at her coffee again.

"You're spot will be kept open until we feel that things on Eleftheria are calm enough for you to return."

Sam licked her lip as she leaned over to set her coffee on the table in front of her. She took a few breaths, willing herself to remain calm and to say what she did **not** want to say. "That's not really fair to the members of SG-1, is it Sir," she asked as she looked to the President, her gaze unflinching. "They haven't needed a scientist yet but they will eventually. I know it's been recommended that I be recalled in that event but, there's been plenty of times that SG-1 has gone on missions where we didn't expect my expertise to be needed and in fact my expertise has been what has saved us all. It's not safe or practical for the flagship team to operate without the security of all the necessary team members."

"What do you suggest Colonel," Amos asked as he leaned forward.

"I recommend that my spot on SG-1 be filled Sir. It would be wonderful if it could be a temporary placement but it should be filled either way. And I recommend Lieutenant Hailey for that position Sirs."


	34. Party

Sam sat at her work bench with her head buried in her hands. She'd just been brought back by the Prometheus and upon her request they had beamed her in here. She needed the time alone. In reality she didn't need to be alone; she'd been alone for three months and then shuffled off to Washington for nearly two days. She had five more days of leave and instead of spending it with her friends she was hiding in her lab, her 'safe haven'.

"Sam."

"Jack," she smiled up at him. No matter how she felt about her continued posting at Eleftheria Jack could always make her smile. "What brings you by?"

"I didn't believe Hammond when he said that the politicians had let you go on time," he said as he sat on 'his' stool. "So, five days of uninterrupted down time. Still don't have any plans?"

"Not yet," Sam offered with a smile.

"Really," Jack asked as he reached for the yo-yo that Sam had pulled out of one of the drawers. His fingers brushed hers and without a second thought he let his hand encompass hers. He rubbed her hand in slow movements with his thumb while their joined hands rested on top of the work bench, the yo-yo still present but forgotten. "I was thinking –"

"Samantha!" The two looked up to see Andrew popping his head in the doorway. "Everybody is going out tonight since you're in town. We're leaving in a few hours so hurry up." And with that he was gone.

"He's got awful timing," Jack nearly growled.

"Believe me, he's worse than Daniel." Sam offered a shy smile as her eyes flitted from his face down to their still joined hands. Jack continued rubbing his thumb along her hand and watched as she took slow deep breaths. After a moment she placed her free hand atop his and looked back to him with that shy uncertain smile still present. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Sure, you betcha'."

Sam's smile turned into a more confident one that bordered on a smirk and reached her eyes. "Hey Sam," Daniel started as he walked into her lab with his head buried in a book. Daniel was too focused to notice Sam and Jack's joined hands or Jack practically slam his head into the work bench. "Since we're going out in a few hours do you mind looking at something for me?"

"I'll be right there," Sam offered as she tried not to laugh. Daniel walked out of the lab, his head still buried in the book. "It's nice to know nothing has changed," Sam smiled.

"No, no Daniel's timing still sucks," Jack mumbled with his face still planted into the work bench.

Sam patted his hand before she moved out of his grasp, setting the yo-yo down close by. She moved around to the side Jack sat on and picked up her bag. Jack sat up, watching her carefully. "You're supposed to be on down time you know."

"Rumor has it that SG-1 is on down time too." She smiled her mega watt smile, the one that was just for him before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Try not to bite anyone's head off Jack. I'll see you in a few hours."

_You'll survive a few hours._

_ We'll talk tonight._

"I'm not making any promises," he offered before she turned around and left him alone in the lab.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the bar not surprised to find practically every member of the SGC present. He looked around the room and wasn't surprised to find Sam sitting at a large table with Hammond, Janet, Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, and Andrew. "Jack," Daniel cried as he made his way to the table. They had saved a seat for him but, it wasn't next to Sam like usual. Instead Hammond and Andrew sat next to her. Hammond was typical but Andrew … Jack had warmed up to the guy, he really had but, the man kept weaseling in next to Sam when that's where Jack belonged. Especially now …<p>

"Hey kids, how's it going?" Sam smiled brightly as he sat down next to Daniel and Cassie; it grew as he looked up to the waitress that had sat a bottle of Guinness in front of him.

"Don't look so shocked," Daniel offered. "Sam asked the waitress to bring you a beer when you showed up."

With a smirk of his own Jack tilted the bottle to Sam in appreciation before taking a sip. The group talked, ate, and drank for over an hour before Cassie called it a night, having school the next day. Sam had walked her out and when she came back inside she had literally been pulled onto the dance floor by Lou Ferretti.

"Lou," Sam practically cried in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with the guest of honor; and, the prettiest lady in the joint no less," Lou offered as they made their way closer to her table. The music wasn't too loud and those close by could hear their conversation easily. "Been meaning to tell you, I like the hair."

Sam smiled as she tucked the loose hair behind her ear. She'd warn it down for the night and Jack was greatly appreciative for that fact. Lou was right; the long blonde hair complimented her, especially when she was dressed in fitting jeans and comfortable looking tank top. Somehow it made her look more like 'Sam' instead of 'Carter'. The song ended and just as Lou released her so that she could sit down Michael Griff grabbed hold of her and moved her out to the dance floor.

"Hey! I don't remember agreeing to dance with a bunch of Marines," Sam chided as Griff spun her away from him before pulling her back to him.

"Ah come on," Griff cried. "I'm a better dancer than Lou!"

Sam laughed brightly as they continued the dance. They chatted happily about her being back in town before Michael Coburn cut in and swept her away from Griff. By the time the rest of the Marines had danced with her, including Lou stealing a second dance, Sam was nearly in tears from her laughter. She nearly collapsed back into her seat as she continued to laugh.

"Have fun Sam," Jack asked. That earned him a look from Hammond but he wasn't going to let it affect him. Sam looked up at him and bust out into more laughter, this time really wiping away tears.

"Here," Lou offered as he pulled up a chair next to Sam and sat a shot in front of her. Without hesitation or question Sam picked up the glass and tapped her shot glass to Lou's. In one go they both downed their shots … and then Sam started laughing again.

"Ferretti," Jack barked. "What the hell did you do to Sam?"

"Nothing. I just told her about that mission that started out really well for you and ended _really _bad." Jack raised his brow and Lou smiled. "Remember when you got jumped by some really hot blonde in South America?" Sam's laughter increased but Lou pushed on. "I told her how you had been so distracted by that kiss that you had ended up wiping your own ass with poison ivy."

Sam was in tears again and Janet had spit out her drink all over Daniel who in turn was dumbfounded. "Dead," Jack ground out. "You are a dead man."

"Yeah well join the line," Lou offered as he held up his shot glass followed by six fingers at the passing waitress.

Sam was finally calming down, still wiping at her eyes when Jack decided turn about was fair play. "Whatever. Did Sam tell you that she was the 'hot blonde' that jumped me?"

This time it was Lou and Daniel that spit out there beers. Sam's face went beat red as she through a fry at Jack but, he didn't even flinch when it hit him. "I don't believe you," Sam cried as she continued to pelt him with fries. "Don't try to turn that against me! You didn't even remember me!"

"Hey," Jack offered easily. "I couldn't forget that kiss if I wanted to. But, it's not like I really got the chance to see you. Besides, your hair was a lot longer than when you joined the SGC. Long blonde hair was really all I had to go on after you jumped off my lap and ran out the door."

"Your lap," Janet asked as she looked from Jack to Sam.

The waitress returned with their shots and Lou passed them out, handing one to everyone but Teal'c and Andrew. The group, including Hammond, took their shots, not even registering that Andrew had ordered one to take with the group. Well, Jack noticed. He also took a small bit of pleasure that Sam was more invested in him and Lou than in Andrew. By the time Andrew's shot showed up the naval officers had taken Sam away to the dance floor, each taking turns like the marines had.

When she came back to the table their party had nearly tripled and there were only a couple of seats open. Instead of sitting next to Andrew she plopped down in the empty seat next to Jack. "How come the SGC never did big get parties like this before?"

"I don't think it started out as a party," Jack said as he passed her his beer. She took it with a thank you before she took a long drink. "Ah cold beer," she sighed as she handed him back the bottle. "I forgot how hot I get when I dance."

"Has it been a while," Jack asked.

"Oh just since I joined the SGC," Sam laughed "Which is far too long since I have always liked dancing."

"Remember the class we took together," Andrew butted into the conversation.

"Which one," Sam smiled. "We took several."

"The Salsa class; you know, where you tripped me."

"I did no such thing, you just weren't very coordinated."

"Right," Andrew smiled before he took a sip of beer. "Come on Samantha," he said as another song started. "You owe me a dance."

With out hesitation Sam jumped up and joined him on the dance floor as a slow song got underway. Jack cringed at the clear lyrics; country music always did like to tell a story in the song. It wasn't normally his type of music but there were a few songs he liked. This was not one of them. Not when Sam was dancing with Andrew to a song that was telling her to fall into his arms. Nope, he didn't like it.

"This is nice," he heard Sam say to Andrew. He really didn't want to watch her dance with Andrew but it was like a train wreck, he couldn't pull his eyes away. "We haven't done this in a while."

"Nope," Andrew smiled. "Samantha … can I ask you something?"

"Of course Andrew, you can ask me anything."

"What if things were different?" Sam's face clearly showed her confusion as she gently shook her head. "Could we be different?"

"Andrew I don't –"

And before she could even finish the statement Andrew had leaned forward and kissed her, in front of the entire SGC. Suddenly all you could hear was the faint music; everyone's conversations had stopped as soon as the kiss had started. They were probably as stunned as Jack. He really needed to get the hell outta dodge.

"Andrew," Sam practically cried as she pushed him away from her.

"I love you Samantha. Not only do I love you but I'm **in** love with you."

Sam took a step away from him and Jack suddenly felt he didn't need to leave after all. "Andrew … I'm sorry," Sam offered. "But, I'm not in love with you."

"No," Andrew offered in a near whisper. "I didn't think so. I had to check though." He shrugged his shoulders before he stepped towards her. Sam tensed but didn't move as Andrew kissed her on the cheek.

As Andrew turned around and walked off the stage Lou cried out to the passing waitress. "Hey, we could _really _use those shots now!"

It took Sam a moment for her to blindly make it back to the table where she sat down next to Jack again. Once again he handed her his drink. She blinked at the offered bottle a few times before she took the nearly full bottle and downed it. "Sorry," she mumbled as she sat it back down on the table.

"No problem."

"Sam," Janet almost whispered. "Did he really just … I mean …"

"I'm not the right person to ask," Sam offered as she looked to her best friend. "I never would have thought Andrew thought about me that way. Let alone that he'd kiss me in front of the entire SGC!"

"And you don't love him back?"

Damn it! Jack glared at Janet. Why would she ask that question? Granted Sam had said she didn't but Jack really wanted to know the answer to that question. He needed the clarification but feared she'd change her mind.

"No," Sam offered easily.

Okay, Jack could definitely handle that answer.

"I've never thought of Andrew that way, not even when we were dating. That's certainly not going to change now. Thank you," Sam offered as the waitress passed out the shots and handed another beer to Jack.

"Drink up Sam," Daniel slurred. "It'll make the awkward feeling go away."

"Here, here," the marines cried. The group took their shots, Hammond included, and then they went back to stories and jokes.

For the next couple of hours Sam remained at the table, just enjoying conversation. The whole table even made fun of Daniel who had passed out right after the shot they'd taken in response to Andrew's declaration. Over the hours most of the SGC had steadily gotten more drunk while a few others had sobered up. Luckily for the original group the only drunk one was Daniel. In spite of all the alcohol they had all had they had paced themselves and now they were enjoying making fun of the others.

Another slow song started, one Jack recognized and he smiled at Sam. "Care to dance?"

With that bright smile that she reserved for him she agreed and Jack offered her his hand as they made their way to the dance floor. "Hey," Lou cried out his failed attempt to whisper at the DJ. "Just keep playing the sappy love songs!"

Sam blushed as she laughed at Lou but, she didn't turn away and Jack thanked his lucky stars. Before Ba'al … before the letters she would have. "Think there's a bet out there about us dancing together," Sam asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me. There are bet's about how many times you smile at me over lunch."

"What?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger Colonel."

"And you wouldn't by chance have made any bets, would you Sir? You know, make a bet and then see if you could make me smile that many times?"

"I plead the Fifth."

Sam laughed at him as the continued to dance slowly around each other. They stayed silent for a while, just enjoying watching each other while they ignored everyone else who watched them.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam's brow rose in Teal'c fashion at the familiar phrase that Andrew had used but, she said nothing. "Did you mean what you said in your letters?"

"I wouldn't have written them if I didn't Jack." The words were soft, matched with a soft smile and soft eyes. "Did you think that I didn't?"

"No," he offered as he rubbed small circles along the small of her back with his thumb. "I just …"

"Wanted to see if I had changed my mind?"

"Yeah …"

"Jack." It was a whisper that shot through him and his eyes locked with hers. "Take me home?"

Jack's breathing quickened and involuntarily his hand at her back pulled her closer while the one in her hand gave it a tight squeeze. "Sam …"

"I meant everything I have ever written Jack. And I believe everything you wrote to me. We're past pretending anymore Jack; we've been doing it for years. We're not in the same chain of command. It would be utterly stupid and too painful to let this go."

Jack let a slow smile spread over his face as he gave her a small nod. Drunk or not the room was full of SGC personnel and their leaving together would not go unnoticed. They made their way back to the table and as Sam grabbed her jacket Jack realized that Hammond, Janet, and Teal'c already realized what was happening. Sam gave Janet a kiss on the cheek before she patted Daniel's head. She offered Teal'c a goodnight before she moved over to Hammond. She kissed him on the cheek as well and then gave him a smile before she looked back to Jack.

He looked from Teal'c to Janet and then to Hammond. Yup, they all knew. He looked up to Sam and smiled back at her. Hell if he cared about what the others thought. He held out his hand and Sam took it easily before they made their way through the crowd to the door.


	35. Letting Go

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! It's been a really big help and I REALLY appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>Jack gently traced Sam's jaw with a gentle touch, afraid of waking her up. When they had left the bar he had meant to head back to her place, but his fear had compelled him to take her to his place. He'd been afraid that she'd change her mind at the last minute and close the door on his face. When he had turned down the road that led to his place, away from hers, she hadn't said anything. She had only squeezed his hand and had given him a soft smile. It had been all the encouragement he had needed.<p>

_They had spent hours exploring each other's bodies … They had made love several times … Finally Sam had curled up next to him with her head on his chest, her hand playing with his chest hair, and her legs entwined with his; and said what he'd been dying to hear for years._

"_Jack," she offered a bit breathlessly. She turned her face towards him but never lost any contact with him. "I … I've been trying to tell you …"_

"_In your letters," he asked as he pulled her body impossibly closer to his._

_Her hand stilled, her fingers no longer playing havoc on his chest. Her body shifted ever so slightly so that her chin was propped up on his chest so that she could look him in the eye. "I'm in love with you Jack."He knew that hadn't been easy but, the words came out with such strength and confidence …_

"_I'm in love with you Samantha."_

Jack smiled as the memory of her words and their following lovemaking flitted through his mind. She had clearly meant what she said. Just like she meant what she said in her letters. The thought warmed his heart and as Jack watched her sleep he couldn't help but think of a few things she had told him in those letters.

_**/There's so much from home that I miss … What I wouldn't give for a hot bath and a nice glass of wine, I miss everyone more than I can say but … sometimes … Jack, I feel like I'm drowning without you …/**_

_**/You mean more to me than anyone else ever has Jack./**_

_**/Sometimes I think the Universe is conspiring against me, against us. You would think that after saving the world as often as we have we'd catch a break … We're finally out of the same chain of command, no matter how temporarily, and I'm trapped on another planet … It's too far from you …/**_

_**/Jack, I'm coming home soon. It's only for a week but … I need to talk to you, alone. There's something I need to tell you. Lord knows I've tried to in these letters but, somehow it feels wrong. I can't put this off any longer Jack. Please, promise me we'll have a few moments to ourselves?/**_

That had been in the letter they'd gotten before her arrival. Jack had been concerned with what she wanted to tell him, she had been struggling to tell him in several letters prior to that one. He hadn't needed to worry, not when she had so clearly told him that she loved him. Jack's arm tightened in reflex, once again trying to pull her closer and Sam moaned. He watched as she stretched against him, all those deliciously naked parts of her rubbing up against him.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw his face. "Good morning."

Without a word he cupped her face and moved so that he could kiss her fully. She responded with equal fervor and he could feel her moan before he could hear it. He rolled her so that she was pinned into his bed with his body covering hers. They didn't pull away from the kiss until it was necessary to breath and Jack just watched her as she studied his face, memorizing it while she gently traced his cheek with her fingers.

"What a way to wake up," she offered with a sexy half smile.

"I've wanted to wake you up for hours Samantha," he breathed as he moved to her neck and gently kissed and nipped the spot just under her right ear. He'd been a fast learner last night, discovering all of her sweet spots. This had been a particularly good one and, just like last night, she shivered as his lips touched the spot.

"Jack," she breathed heavily and even a bit dreamily. "I …. Ohhh Jack … you can wake me up …." Her breath hitched and her body arched into him as his lips traveled slowly down her neck and his hand made its way to one of her breasts. "Anytime Jack." Her voice was rough with desire and Jack smiled against her collar bone.

"I thought I should let you sleep," he offered before he made his way back up her neck, this time leaving a long wet trail with his tongue before he took the lobe of her ear into his mouth, sucking gently. Her hands held him close, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she arched into him again. "You looked tired before our last round last night."

Jack moved from her neck to her other breast and took it into his mouth. Sam's breath caught and one of her hands flew to his head, her fingers running through his hair. While he lavished one breast with his tongue he squeezed the other nipple with his finger and thumb and Sam whimpered. God, he'd never get use to that sound. Every time she did it a shot of electricity ran through him. If he wasn't already hard it would have been just the thing to make him so. But, in his current state of arousal all it had done was make him aroused to the point of pain.

"Samantha," Jack growled as his free hand ran up the inside of her thigh. She shivered again and without warning he buried two fingers into her. Her breath caught again as she immediately responded to his hand. Her own hands were pulling at him, trying to bring him closer as he continued to tease her.

"Jack," she pleaded as her hips moved under him.

"God," he mumbled into her breast as he began to move his fingers. "You're so wet …"

"Jack … Please …" she was begging and Jack couldn't help but smile. He pulled his fingers almost completely out of her before he pushed them back in quickly. He looked up to her face as her hips met the thrust and smiled again. She was biting her bottom lip in that way that told him he was hitting all of the right spots. As he continued to move his fingers, pulling them out almost entirely each time before thrusting them back in, he moved back to her lips and kissed her hard.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in place as she continued to meet his hand with each move. He could tell she was already close. Her whimpering was getting louder and he could feel the pressure building around his fingers. She was right on the edge, he could keep teasing her, make it last painfully long if he pulled out of her completely but, all he wanted was to see her come. As he thrust his fingers back into her he twisted his hand, adding just that touch of extra tension.

"Oh god … Jack!"

He kept moving his fingers as she clamped down on him. One thing he'd learned last night was that Sam could have a multiple orgasm as long as he kept working her through the orgasm, and sure enough that was the case this time. He kept moving his fingers in and out, twisting his hand both ways and Sam bit down on his shoulder as she continued to cry out. For extra measure he placed his thumb over her clit, pushing just enough and Sam was gone. Her orgasm kept ripping through her and Jack couldn't help but feel pride at that. The fact that she was in love with him had done wonders for his ego but, being able to give her multiple orgasms every time they had been together was an even bigger boost.

He slowed his hand, bringing her down gently, and as he finally pulled his hand out of her she reached for him, taking hold of his painfully erect cock. "Jack," she breathed in that tone that said she wasn't sated. "I need you."

He wasn't about to tell her no and let her place him at her opening. He pushed into her slowly and watched her squirm. It took everything he had not to move, to just stay buried in her. Especially when she kept wiggling like that. Truth be told he liked to take a minute to remind himself that he was honest to god buried inside her and not just dreaming. He also liked to feel her squirm under him; he loved how responsive she was.

Her right leg wrapped around the back of his own leg adding more pressure. He braced himself as he reached down and grabbed her left leg, wrapping it around his waist. Without moving he was suddenly buried even further in her and it was his turn to groan. They sought out each other's lips as he finally began to move inside of her. He was slow, almost pulling out of her completely before slowly pushing back in. He picked up his speed and force but hesitated, waiting for her. There were just a couple of words he had learned to love since last night and he wanted to hear them.

"Jack," she gasped. "Ohhh …. faster, harder … please," she begged in that breathless voice that he had dreamed of so many times before. He did as she asked letting go of his control and began to pound into her with a frantic speed. Her other leg moved to wrap around his waist and her ankles locked behind him, pulling him even closer. He moved his mouth to the breast that his mouth had not previously lavished and took the nipple in-between his teeth. He bit down on the sensitive flesh and he could feel her orgasm begin. Her heels pushed at his ass, forcing him further into her and her nails dug into his back once again.

Jack reached between them and once again placed just enough pressure on her clit. She cried out as he body rocked from the orgasms and he finally reached his own release. He stayed buried in her but moved his fingers against her clit slowly, easing her back down as she clung to him.

He removed his hand from her and brushed her bangs off of her sweaty face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. When he pulled back Sam looked the happiest he had ever seen her and smiled, knowing that he was the cause of that happiness. "Now that Samantha, was one hell of a way to wake up." Sam laughed brightly as she cupped his face and kissed him, smiling against his lips. After a moment of cuddling Jack finally pulled out of her, only because he thought he'd suffocate her if he remained lying onto of her. He rolled onto his back and pulled Sam with him so that she was in the same position she had been during sleep.

"Did you sleep at all," Sam asked heavily as she resumed playing with his chest hair.

"Nah, I was afraid I'd wake up to find you gone."

Sam tilted her head to look at him and he could tell that she was considering his words; they were a little unusual for him, as he generally ran away from the emotional stuff. She chose not to comment on his words and instead spared him a Cheshire cat grin. "You could have woken me up sooner, especially for that," she said before placing a gently kiss on his chest. "What did you do the whole time?"

"Thought about stuff."

This time Sam raised her brow and propped herself up on her elbow so that she could look down into his face. "What kind of stuff?"

"Your letters."

"You're not seriously thinking I'm going to change my mind after that, are you?"

"No," he chuckled at her. "I was just thinking about some of the things you wrote that practically had me hard just from anticipation … There's one thing I wanted to ask you though."

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you wrote Hammond?" Sam's brow furrowed and Jack reached over, tracing her lips with a single finger. "That if we weren't granted special dispensation that you wanted to be transferred to the labs on a permanent basis?"

Jack watched as her body tensed and her eyes widened. She moved to get up from the bed but Jack rolled, pinning her to the bed again. "Don't run away from this Sam," he offered as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear while she took shaky breathes.

"Those were private. He had no right –"

"I know … Don't hold it against the man. I think he just wanted to protect you. It's his prerogative as your 'Uncle George'." Sam's expression changed from one of fear to one of curiosity and Jack knew exactly what she was asking, how did he know that Hammond was Uncle George?

"When you were missing," he offered softly as he studied her face, tracing her cheek bones and simply touching her for comfort. "He had a hard time of it Sam … I found him one night, drinking in his office. It was right after you were declared MIA … God, he fought so hard to keep the search going … He was defeated, the thought of losing you Sam … It's a hard place to be to see your CO cry. Samantha," he offered in that soft tone he used to express so much more than just her name. All it took was one look and he knew she caught the meaning.

_He loves you._

_You mean the world to him._

_He will always look after you._

Sam gently cupped Jack's cheek and spared him a soft look of understanding. "In a perfect world we could have this and SG-1 and I will fight for that." She paused to lick her lip but, her eyes never strayed from his. "But, there's no choice if it's you or SG-1 Jack, no choice at all. The way things were before Ba'al … Before that was as good as it got, but now … I can't let this go Jack. I can't let you go."

_Will you let her go, or will you fight for her?_ Oma's words rang out in his mind but he needed to know something before he addressed that question.

"When you asked Hammond about the dispensation … that was during your first week of command. Before our letters started to get personal," he said with his heart pounding in his chest. He had to know. He was a smart enough man to figure it out but for some reason … he had to hear her say it.

Sam licked her lip again but this time her eyes strayed to his chest. She took a few moments and when she looked into his eyes he could see her determination. "I have loved you for a very long time Jack. When this command came around I knew it would be my only chance. It was hard, asking for that before I really knew how you felt, but I thought … I thought that if I had some answers before we started this then things might go a little smoother. I also had to know that I tried. I made up my mind to pursue this before the official orders came. I knew that either way, if you reciprocated or not, things would change … I had to at least try."

Jack leaned forward and kissed her with as much feeling as he could. He wanted her to know that he understood, that he did reciprocate, and that he loved her. When they pulled away he placed his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "When you came back Oma asked me if I would let you go. She said you weren't capable of it, that you could ascend if you would let me go but, you refused. I will always fight for you Samantha. I will always fight for us because I can't let you go either."


	36. Uncle George

**AN: Oh my god, I can't believe it's been SO long since I last posted. I AM SO SORRY. Life got int he way but, now that I've got this 'transition' chapter done (took forever for such a short thing) I will be posting A LOT either this week or weekend to make up for it. Thanks for you patience, sorry again!**

* * *

><p>Sam walked through the halls of the SGC and expertly ignored the smiles and winks that the other officers had sent her. As drunk as everyone had been when she and Jack had left the bar everyone had still seen them leave together. But the truly telling point had been that no one had heard from either him or Sam the last two days, downtime or not. They had probably figured out that she and Jack had spent the two days in bed but, she didn't care to confirm that for them; she had more pressing matters to take care of.<p>

She approached Hammond's office, not surprised to find the door open, and knocked on the door way. Hammond smiled brightly at her and moved from behind his desk. "Hello Uncle George," she smiled as she kissed his cheek. They both sat in the chairs in front of his desk and his smile held true.

"How's the downtime coming Sammie," George asked. Not Hammond but George.

"One week after three months doesn't feel like enough time."

"I'm sure," he nodded in agreement. "So what brings you back to the mountain today? Shouldn't you be off relaxing?"

"I was hoping you might join me for lunch. We haven't really had many chances to talk. After everything that's happened I think we should take the opportunity to do so."

George eyed her critically a moment before he agreed. He led her out of his office and was a little surprised when she looped her arm through his. She knew it didn't bother him that she had never told anyone of their relationship, he had never cared one way or the other but, flaunting it was not her style either. Sam just smiled at him as they made their way down the stairs to the control room. "I'm not on duty," Sam shrugged easily.

"Walter," George began and ignored the others that looked to him and Sam. "Is Colonel O'Neill on base?"

"Yes Sir," Walter offered as he eyed the two. "I'm not sure where at the moment."

"Please find him. Let him know I'm going off base for lunch and he had better not let my mountain blow up."

"Uncle George, he's still on downtime," Sam giggled at him. "Besides, I thought you only worried about the scientists blowing things up."

"If he's here then I'm taking advantage; and, I worry about anything that man gets his hands on," George offered before he nodded to Walter. "So Sammie, where are we going for lunch?"

* * *

><p>Sam and George went to a little Italian place that they had frequented in the past and found themselves chatting happily about all the little things. How the assignment 'overseas' was going, all the things she missed while away, and he even got her up to date on the SGC gossip that she'd missed the last three months.<p>

As lunch came to an end Sam had begun to play with what little was left on her plate. "Sammie," George asked as he took her hand in his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled sadly. "I wanted to thank you Uncle George."

"Thank me?"

Sam set down her fork and smiled softly at the man in front of her. "I should have been declared MIA a lot sooner than I was, we all know that. I also know that it took so long because you fought for me. That means a lot to me Uncle George and I want you to know that."

George grumbled a little as he stared down at the table. After a moment Sam placed her hand on top of one of his and she could see the hardness leave his face as he studied their joined hands. "It wasn't enough," he whispered, still not looking at her.

"It was everything to me Uncle George. You and SG-1, you never gave up on me even when it was reasonable to do so. I know you wanted to protect me, to take away the pain, but that's not what I needed from you. I needed you to simply be there and you always have been."

"I should have protected you … somehow."

"You couldn't have Uncle George." Sam squeezed his hand and when he finally looked to her she offered him a smirk and a raised brow. "Is that why you felt the need to share my personal letter to you with Jack; to protect me?"

"Ah," George offered as Sam removed her hand from his and leaned back into her chair. "So he told you about that."

"Yes, we've talked about a great deal of things actually. Is that what you were doing, trying to protect me?"

"He never told anyone what your letters to each other were about I … I needed him to know how you felt Sammie. I couldn't risk him hurting you."

"Jack would never hurt me Uncle George, not intentionally and you know that."

"I know; and, I know that his feelings for you have only intensified over the years. Just like your feelings for him have but I –"

Sam interrupted him as she placed her hand on his once more. "You needed to make sure … I can understand that." She smiled brightly at him as he studied her. "And since you played the Uncle role so well you get to keep Dad in check when I tell him. As much as he like's Jack he's still going to go a little crazy."

"Ah Sammie, couldn't I let you take Bill to the outpost instead?"


	37. Stars

After lunch with her Uncle George Sam walked into her own home for the first time since she'd stepped back onto Earth. Between her time in D.C. and her time holed up with Jack she'd been living out of her duffel. Well, Janet had grabbed a few outfits for her the night they all went to the bar and then Sam hadn't really worn anymore than one of Jack's shirts for those two days. Actually … she'd pretty much worn his sheets …

She smiled at the fond memories as she stepped into her kitchen; her kitchen that was littered with post-its. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the blue, pink, yellow, and green post-it's that practically covered her kitchen like wallpaper. Back in the early days of the SGC Janet had taken it upon herself to check on Sam's house whenever SG-1 was off-world for long periods of time. As a way of keeping Sam up to date, without bombarding her with mundane details after stressful missions, Janet had started leaving post-its. They usually said something about what plants had survived, any work that had been done, and if she'd had to toss things because of Sam's extended absence.

A few times when she'd been off-world without the other SG-1 members they had joined in. Daniel and Janet practically got into a post-it war in Sam's house. This however was a new extreme. She could tell by the content of the notes and the handwritings that Janet's post-its were the pink, Daniel's were the green, Teal'c's the blue, and Jack's the yellow. Her smile widened as she stepped over to the fridge to find a lot of Janet's post-its. Many of them were thank you's for having preemptively tossed the entire contents of her fridge. Jack had left a few talking about cake and beer. He and Janet appeared to have an entire post-it argument about stocking the fridge with beer for Sam's return.

With a knowing smirk Sam opened the fridge to find it full of Guinness. Grabbing a bottle she shook her head at Jack's antics. She drank the beer while she walked around reading a few post-its as she went. Clearly Jack was the instigator in the 'great post-it war' as he had clearly attempted, and succeeded, to annoy everyone with his own little notes. Eventually she moved from her kitchen towards her bedroom. Instead of post-its her room was covered with flowers. Not just any flower though, paperwhites.

There were easily hundreds of flowers. The flowers had been bunched together so tightly that there was no space left on her dresser, her side tables, nothing. Her floor and bed were covered with the head of the flower, clearly having been cut from the stem. The hundreds of flowers that littered her room made it look as if large puffy snowflakes had fallen. It was wonderful.

"Happy?"

"Jack," Sam sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "How did you know that I like paperwhites?"

He leaned forward to place a kiss against her neck and she could feel him smile against her skin. "What? Don't they remind you of stars too?" Sam turned her head to catch his eye and Jack grinned like an idiot. "Hey I have my ways. Besides, when I want to know what my girls favorite flower is I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

Sam couldn't suppress the smile at his words and chuckled. "Your girl?"

"Mmm hmm." He returned his lips to her neck and Sam couldn't help the shudder that his lips elicited.

Without thought she turned her head to give him more access and Jack's hold on her waist tightened. He started moving towards the bed, forcing her to move as well but, she certainly didn't mind. As they stood at the foot of the bed Jack began to nibble on her ear while he released his hold on her. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. Sam couldn't help the moan that followed when he'd stopped his teasing but, now her shirt was gone and his chest was pressed up against her back tightly again.

He started to nip at her neck, slowly moving from her ear back to her clavicle while one of his hands cupped a bra clad breast and the other moved to the button of her jeans. He drew lazy lines against her skin instead of undoing the button and Sam whimpered at his slow teasing. Damn, who thought he'd be able to make Sam Carter whimper – every time no less.

Knowing better than to try and undo her own jeans she reached behind her, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. He was so hard pressed up against her that she knew he had to be in pain. The cargo shorts were undoubtedly better than jeans but she knew it was still too confining for him. With ease she moved her hands in-between their bodies and was rewarded with a growl from him before he bit into her shoulder.

As she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants he had moved his hand from her breast and unhooked the bra. He pulled her bra away from her body and returned his hand to her breast. She had wanted so much to turn around in his arms but, he hadn't allowed it. Now she was trying to shimmy him out of his shorts and boxers as he finally began to unbutton her jeans. "Jack," she moaned in anticipation and frustration. His teasing was her undoing and he had learned that far too quickly.

Jack released her breast and before she could turn around he hooked his thumbs into her jeans and underwear and slowly pulled them down her long legs. Sam couldn't help but be grateful that she had taken her shoes off at the door as she stepped out of the jeans.

She moved, trying to turn around but he stopped her again. Jack had grabbed hold of her waist tightly and then nothing. He simply stood there with his hands on her hips. She could feel the heat radiating off his body but she couldn't feel him. He was standing just far enough away so that his chest wasn't touching her back and it was driving her insane. She placed her hands on top of his trying to pull his hands from her hips to any part of her that was aching for his touch but, he wouldn't budge.

"Jack," she nearly begged as she squirmed in place.

Suddenly one of his arms wrapped around her, lifting her slightly before he climbed onto the bed. They were both on their knees on the bed with his chest pressed against her back and his cock rubbing into her from behind; and, it wasn't enough. She turned her head and was rewarded with his lips on hers. It was a searing, demanding kiss and Sam loved every minute of it. He pushed his hips harder into hers and she moaned again.

Between his lips and her desire for him to bury himself inside her she had lost track of his hands. She felt them on her as he pulled her hands against her own body with his but; they felt like they were everywhere at once. Suddenly she felt her own fingers against her clit while Jack held her hand there, working both their fingers against that oh so sensitive spot. "Oh god," Sam mumbled against his lips.

Jack pushed his tongue into her mouth as he moved their fingers lower, tracing her opening. He pulled away from her lips and pushed his chest harder against her back, forcing her towards the bed. Instinctually she held out her hands to brace herself against the mattress. As soon as she had pulled her hands free from his he had grabbed hold of her hips again before burying his cock into her from behind. "Oh god, Jack …"

Before she could get her bearings he pulled out of her and slammed back in. He was frantic, fast, and hard and before Sam knew what was happening she was flying apart into a million pieces. She felt him come and as he did so he moved a hand to her breast, pinching a nipple tightly. Just as she thought the wave of pleasure would let up it hit her hard again and she felt herself clamping down on his cock, trying to milk him more.

They collapsed into the bed and Sam smiled. He was still lying on top of her, his chest against her back, his cock still buried in her, and his arms had wound themselves around her waist. As Jack began to lazily kiss the back of her neck Sam sighed happily before closing her eyes.


	38. Amusement

Sam blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. She was still in her flower covered room but, her bed was rather empty and she didn't remember climbing under the covers. She closed her eyes a moment as she took her time to stretch. Her moment was interrupted as the bed bounced and Sam looked up to find Jack back in bed with her, a pint of ice cream in hand.

"Hi," she smiled lazily at him.

"Hiya," he said as he held out a spoonful of ice cream. She took the treat with a smile and watched him. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Um, what time is it," she asked as she buried herself further into her bed.

"Going on five."

"What," Sam asked as she pulled herself up just enough to see the clock on the side table by Jack's side of the bed. "Holly Hanna, how long was I asleep for?"

Jack spared her a grin before he set down the ice cream container and then leaned over her, pushing her back into the bed. He leaned down, kissing her and she could taste the ice cream on his lips. "Well," he mumbled against her lips. "You're awake now." Sam wrapped her arms around his neck only to be interrupted by the phone ringing. "Don't answer," Jack offered as he continued to kiss her. She tried to ignore the phone, she really did but when Daniel's voice came out on the answering machine they both knew they weren't going to finish what they wanted to start.

"Hey Sam … uh …So I heard that … um … have you seen … well I guess … Yeah, so Janet, Teal'c, and I are gonna take Cassie to the amusement park. We thought you and … well … that you'd like to come with. And um … well … I can't get a hold of Jack … so … if you hear from him … yeah, just give us a call … bye."

Sam couldn't help the laugh that busted out as Jack buried his head in her shoulder. "God, he's got awful timing."

"And I guarantee you he's going to call back in a few minutes when he realizes he didn't leave any details," Jack offered as he started kissing her shoulder.

"We should go ahead and get up then," Sam offered as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Why?"

"Because then we can test your theory about kissing on the Ferris wheel."

* * *

><p>Jack held her hand tightly in his as they walked towards their group of friends and then right past them.<p>

"Jack," Daniel cried.

"We gotta make a stop at the Ferris wheel Danny; meet us there when you're ready!"

"Jack," Sam laughed as she let him lead her exactly where she knew he would. They arrived rather quickly and to her amusement found themselves standing in a long line. She wrapper her free hand around his bicep while she leaned her head against his shoulder. "How many times are we going to ride this tonight?"

"As many times as we can," he offered before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Have I mentioned the fact that I like your hair?"

"Mmm hmm."

"The short hair always looked good on you but I like this too."

Sam lifted her head to spare him a contented smile and Jack leaned in enough to give her a soft slow kiss. "This is nice," Sam sighed as she replaced her head on his shoulder.

"It'd be nicer if Daniel hadn't interrupted," Jack grumbled.

"Maybe, but it's nice to have such a normal night; especially when I'm going out of the country for three more months."

Jack squeezed her hand tighter as they moved up the line. "I think you're right. I think the universe is conspiring against us. How long is this command going to last exactly?"

"According to the powers that be, 'three month intervals until further notice'. We actually need to talk about that –"

"Sam, let's talk about it later."

"There isn't much time Jack. I leave in just over 48 hours."

"Samantha … please? We'll talk later. I just want to spend what time we have left enjoying it."

"If you make me a promise I'll agree to table this until your liking. But it has to be before I leave."

"What's the promise?"

"Since we have to figure this out over long distance will you promise to keep writing me every week? Even if you feel like you don't have anything to say it can be something as short as 'I'm clueless' or 'I'm too pissed to talk'. I'd worry if I didn't get a letter from you every week while I'm there. I've come to rely on those … a lot."

"If you can promise the same then it's a deal."

"Hey," the guy operating the Ferris wheel interrupted their moment. "It's your turn, you gonna hop on or what?"

The two climbed into the seat and as the Ferris wheel began to turn Sam cupped jack's face in her hands and gently kissed him. "I promise."

Sam returned her head to his shoulder and they silently watched the scenery pass them by until it was their turn to stop at the top of the Ferris wheel. There Jack turned to face her as best he could while he cupped her face. "Now this is what I had in mind in South America." Jack pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss that reminded her of the time she had kissed him in South America. Except **so** much better.

"Hey lovebirds! Rides over. Hello!"

"Jack," Sam practically laughed against his lips.

"Damn." He finally ended the kiss before he helped her out of the seat.

"That was quite a make out session," Cassie offers with a bright smile. "Hey!"

"I told you not to be a pest," Janet chided as justification for elbowing her own daughter. "Come on you two. Let's go hit a few rides before the Colonel just _has_ to come kiss Sam on the Ferris wheel again."

At Sam's giggling Jack eyed her, carefully watching as she started to blush under his scrutiny. "You told her?"

"I write her letters too you know."

"Told her what," Daniel jumped into the conversation. "Ow," he cried at Janet hitting him upside the head, hard. "What was that for?"

"I was hoping you'd take the hint to shut up," Janet offered with a sigh.

"Okay," Jack whispered into Sam's ear. "Not such a bad runner up for the nights events after all."


	39. GoodBye

**Hey everyone! This chapter is one of the short ones but I really kinda like it. Wanted to give you a heads up that in a few - several chapters you'll get to read about Sam actually commanding the outpost. But, bare with me - Somethings coming up that is going to lead into that and I hope you all like it as much as my brain seems to (I can't get the idea outta my head so I'm gonna roll with it!).**

* * *

><p>Sam laid in bed trying not to let her heart break. After the night at the amusement park she and Jack had returned to his house for the remainder of her leave. They'd spent the last two days making love like they were starving and now, at three am the morning she was due to leave she was trying desperately not to break down.<p>

She hadn't been able to sleep no matter how exhausted she was. Instead she'd laid curled up in bed with Jack firmly pressed into her back while his arms held her impossibly close. She wasn't ready to let this go when she'd just found it. She wasn't ready to spent _three months_, another three months, away from him.

Sam closed her eyes tightly as she tried to maintain her composure only to have Jack pull her closer as he began to kiss the base of her neck. "Sam …" It was such a gentle caressing whisper that Sam couldn't help but let her tears fall. No matter how silently she could cry she had never wanted to cry in front of Jack.

"It's alright Samantha," he offered as he merely held her firmly pressed up against his chest.

_Let it out._

_I'm here._

_I love you._

"I don't want to go Jack … It was hard enough the first time. But this … this isn't a temporary command. How am I supposed to leave everything and everyone I know on orders of 'until further notice'? It feels like I just got home after … everything … I miss everything I have here. We finally get to this point and there's no time for us to enjoy it or explore it like we deserve; and, there is no time for me to fight for SG-1 …"

"We'll make it work," Jack offered as he buried his face in her hair. "You know Hailey will only consider SG-1 a temporary posting until your return."

Sam couldn't help but tense a moment and then she relaxed enough to turn in his arms. She studied his face and was rewarded with understanding. "How did you know? The President said that he'd let me tell you."

"Schwartz decided I needed to know quote, 'how damn lucky I was to have such an amazing woman and officer who was willing to but the betterment of her team above her own desires'. I think he was trying to cryptically commend us for not breaking the regs all this time."

"I wouldn't recommend my spot filled if I thought –"

_It's too dangerous without a scientist._

"I know."

"She's still a little fresh but –"

_She's the next best thing._

"I know."

"I wish it was me."

_I hate leaving SG-1._

"I know."

"Jack," Sam offered as she studied his face, afraid she would forget what he looked like. She leaned forward and gently placed her lips to his. "I don't want to say good-bye." Sam traced his lips with her tongue as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack kissed her back, matching her passion and once again the lost themselves in each other.


	40. Surprise

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am SO sorry for not posting sooner. I just finished this chapter and I feel so bad! I didn't even get to start writing it until yesterday.** **I am really sorry I haven't posted sooner. It'****s just been that kinda week(s). God, how long has it been since I last posted anyways? I'm just gonna blame it all on Vera and hope it never takes this long again!**

* * *

><p>She had said good-bye though. Sam had been back at the outpost for nearly two months now. In that time she'd helped broker an alliance between the Tok'ra and the Free Jaffa; an accomplishment that apparently had the President thrilled. She walked toward her office for the weekly 'supply' delivery, and her weekly 'chat' with Hammond, lost in thought.<p>

Not that you could really count the delivered items as supplies now. The outpost was so well stocked and producing its own supplies that the deliveries from the SGC were no longer needed. But, Hammond continued to send them the items that were neither necessary nor a luxury; personal items, such as the letters that she exchanged with everyone back on Earth.

How had she gotten lost in thought about the SGC deliveries when she had just been thinking about the President? She must be rather homesick, she concluded. It didn't help that every time she did her job well the President and the Joint Chiefs tended to think that she was pulling off small miracles. It sometimes worried her that the better she did the longer they would want her to stay. Honestly, how long would they keep her at the outpost?

"Sam?"

She looked up to her companion and smiled warmly. "Sorry Dad, I was just thinking."

"I could tell," Jacob smiled softly. A smile Sam returned wholeheartedly. Ever since she had taken command here, and especially during the treaty talks, Sam had gotten to see more of her father than ever. They both seemed to truly enjoy it. "If you want to talk to George alone –"

"Don't be silly," Sam offered as she nudged him in the shoulder. "He'll enjoy hearing from you. Besides, I don't have anything pressing to discuss that can't wait till my monthly report. I wanted to show you the upgrades I made to the communication system too."

They stepped into her office to have Mal'tec and Ead'ogar take up their 'post' just in front of her door before they closed it for her. "They still haven't let up on standing in as your personal bodyguard, have they?"

"Not in the slightest," she offered as she sat behind her desk. "Pull up a chair, you're gonna love this." She smiled as he shook his head but pulled up a chair beside her.

"It looks like you moved the SGC control room in here Sammie," Jacob offered as he inspected her setup.

"Essentially I have," Sam smiled brightly. I brought in a second computer for streaming the video footage separate from my work computer. I have my own access to the Iris control, that only accepts my handprint versus the control room. I thought it would be nice not to have to run down to our control room every time I get a call. I've also created some programs that allow me to have completely private conversations through the Gate, at least on my side. I'll have to set up a similar system for Hammond for it to be completely confidential but at least it can be done."

An alarm sounded just as Jacob was about to ask something and Sam smiled apologetically at him. "Someone's dialing in."

"I noticed the iris you installed; does that alarm sound through the entire outpost like the SGC when there is an incoming wormhole?"

"Yes. We haven't had anyone other than our allies and the SGC contact us through the Gate but, the President wanted the iris installed and I have to agree. Provided this location remains hidden from the few Goa'uld left then this will likely be designated the Gamma Site. We'll probably have to set up a similar warning system as the SGC but for now this is all we need. It's subtle enough to allow for the flow of operations to continue while still being annoying enough to alert anyone to unscheduled Gate activations. That's only happened a few time with the Tok'ra this entire time though."

The screen flickered to life and Sam smiled brightly at Hammond and Jack, standing side by side. "Sirs, it's good to see you. I hope you don't mind but, I thought Dad might like to say hi."

"George," Jacob greeted as he pretended to ignore Jack but eyed him carefully. It was like he was waiting for the opportunity to bite the man's head off.

"Jacob," Hammond offered in a clipped tone before turning back to Sam. "The President is ordering you back to Earth immediately Colonel. He's requesting to speak with you as soon as you can be within range for the Prometheus to beam you to his office."

"Of course Sir. I have everything I need here. If you'll give me a few minutes to update Jamie and I'll be right there."

"Carter," Jack offered cautiously. Sam had to try hard not to snicker.

"Yes Sir?"

"Why do I have a feeling you've been expecting this?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"You are too damn calm Carter, even for you. Ah ha! There, see that smile General? Carter's up to something!"

"Now why would I be up to something Sir?"

She couldn't help the slight pull at the corner of her lips this time and Hammond sighed. "Colonel," he began. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't discuss that at this time."

"What are you up to Carter," Jack asked. "How could you know that the President wanted you home a month early?"

"Sir, how many times have I told you? You are not the only person I write letters to," she said, barely containing her growing smile.

"You write to the President," Hammond asked, clearly surprised.

"I've passed out the letters you send around," Jack started. "I've never seen one addressed to the President."

"And you wouldn't Sir. Not when I include it in someone else's letter to give it to him for me."

"Siler," Jack nearly yelled. "Get Doc Frasier down here right now!"

Sam shook her head as Siler ran out of the room only to be interrupted by a knock at her door. "Come in," Sam called and was greeted by a nervous looking Bill. "What is it," she asked as she ignored Hammond and Jack. "What's wrong?"

"Dr. Sneed -"

"God Damnit!" Without another word Sam rushed out of the office.

"Dr. Lee," Hammond barked.

"Sir," Bill popped into view.

"What the hell is going on over there?"

"Sam's going on the warpath Sir. Has the President recalled her?" At Jack's cautious nod he sighed. "She told me when I arrived last week to expect this. And no Sir," he started, cutting of Jack before he could start. "I don't know the details. All I know is that she asked me to stay on here to work with her second in command and Dr. Marks in the event that she was called away. If its alright with you General I'd like to stay. I'd also like to get down there to see what kind of mess I'm going to have to keep contained while Sam's gone."

"Granted." No sooner were the words out of Hammond's mouth then Bill was out of view. "Jacob," Hammond began. "What's going on?"

"With the President? I have no idea, this is the first I've heard about it. But Sam hates Dr. Sneed. She says he's one of the most incompetent scientists she's ever had to work with, he's more annoying than McKay, and she can't figure out how he got this posting. I get the feeling what ever is going on isn't going to end well for the Doctor."

"Jacob, can you come back with Sam?"

"Yeah, I've got some time, I'll just have to let the Tok'ra know."

"Get her back here as soon as she's taken care of her wayward scientist," Hammond offered, a little on edge. "The sooner she gets to the President the sooner I'll get my questions answered." An alarm sounded and the three were interrupted by Sam's second in command, Jamie, running into the office.

"Jacob? Where's Sam?"

"Dr. Sneed."

"Fuck! Come on we gotta go!"

"What's going on," Hammond yelled, grabbing Jamie's attention.

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't have time. Jacob, we've got to get out of here now or Sam will murder me!"

"Damnit Colonel," Jack cried.

"If Sam can't stop the overload that I'm sure was caused by Dr. Sneed then I am not going to be around to give you a report Sirs. My job is to get everyone outta here and that includes my CO. Now if you don't mind I've got a job to do!"

"Jacob," George barked. "Go, keep us posted. We'll leave the Gate open in case you need us to send any help."

"Negative Sir," Jamie jumped in. "I'm under orders to begin evacuations to the Alpha site in the case of an overload. I need that Gate!"

"Fine," Hammond bellowed. "But I want the evacuation to take place here. Got it Colonel?"

"Yes Sir. Come on Jacob!" Jamie grabbed Jacob and pulled him out of their view.

Hammond ordered the Gate shut down just as Janet and Siler came into the Control room. "Sir -"

"Doctor," Hammond started. "We're about to have an evacuation of Eleftheria. Get medical teams down here and the infirmary ready to go. We could be looking at a lot of wounded people if Sam can't stop the overload."

No sooner had Janet disappeared then the Gate started to turn. "Incoming wormhole," Walter cried. As soon as the connection was made an IDC was received and an officer was on the radio.

"General, we gotta get these people through now!"

"Open the Iris!" Hammond and Jack rushed down to the Gate room. People came rushing through the Gate; Jaffa, Tok'ra, and SGC personnel alike.

Jack grabbed a walkie off a nearby officer as he watched the Gate anxiously. "Carter? Carter where the Hell are you?"

"I'm on my way to get her Colonel," Jamie cried over the walkie.

"George." Jack and Hammond both looked up to see a very concerned Jacob being escorted through the Gate. "George we have to do something. Sam's still back there."

"Jamie's on his way to get her Jacob. We just have to wait," Hammond offered as people kept coming through. The growing group was being escorted out of the gate room as Janet and her teams gave everyone a once over but Hammond, Jacob, and Jack all remained near the base of the ramp waiting.

"I found her Sir," Jamie's voice came over the radio. Jack looked next to him to find Janet's hand suddenly holding his wrist. Without a second thought he looked back to the Gate, waiting. The Gate Room was eerily quiet, contrasting with the number of people that remained but that didn't matter to Jack, or the others he was sure.

"SAM!" Jamie's voice rang out over the sounds that erupted into the Gate Room. There were alarms going off and it sounded as if the ship was already breaking apart.

"Jamie get the hell outta here!"

"Not without you Colonel, now move your ass!"

"Oh god," Janet sighed. "I don't know that I can hear this."

"He must have his radio in hand," Hammond mused. "Probably doesn't realize he's holding the button."

"Doesn't matter," Jacob said, his face grave.

"Sam we gotta go!"

"If I leave Jamie neither of us will make it to the damn Gate."

"Can you stop it?"

"I don't know," Sam yelled distractedly. "Get out of here! Tell the SGC to disconnect the Gate! If this blows it could destroy everything!"

"I'm not leaving you Colonel!"

"I don't have time for this Jamie. That Gate HAS to be disconnected. Now do your goddamn job!"

There was a pause in the conversation as they listened to what the imagined was a destructive scene. "General," Jamie began, still yelling over the noise. "We gotta close the Gate."

Hammond grabbed the walkie from Jack, "We heard her Colonel. We're disconnecting now. We'll be waiting for you two."

"Yes Sir, Tutor out."

The radio line was finally cut and Hammond looked up to Walter. "Disconnect the Gate. Now!"

Walter did as ordered and the Gate disconnected. Everyone remained where they were, their feet practically dug into the cement floor. Jack could hear a slight noise, he assumed it wa the Tok'ra leaving because he doubted the Jaffa would be less stoic than Teal'c. After a lifetime of silence there was another slight shuffling sound.

"Sir," Bill Lee asked as he stood next to Jacob. "Sirs, it's been ten minutes. If Sam wasn't able to stop the overload … it would have exploded by now. It's likely it's safe to reestablish the wormhole."

"If she stopped it," Jacob started, his eyes not leaving the Gate. "How long would it take her to get back here?"

"She probably only had 60 seconds at most before we disconnected … it would take another two or three minutes to ensure that the systems were offline and secure. Give Jamie another five minutes to walk to the Gate for an at site dial … Sirs, we should have heard from her by now."

Janet's hand tightened its hold on Jack's arm and he was sure she was cutting off his circulation. He didn't care. He couldn't not when - the Gate started to spin and he found himself unable to breath. It would be too cruel for this to be a call from the Jaffa or the Tok'ra; and god awful timing.

"Please," he heard Janet whisper. "Please be Sam."

The wormhole was connected and Walter cried out that he had an IDC. The Iris opened and everyone waited. There was a moment when nothing happened and then a very disheveled, very pissed off Sam came barreling down the ramp and past the group that stood there. "Where is he," she practically snarled.

"Dr. Sneed has been taken elsewhere."

Sam stepped up to the Jaffa that had spoken. "Show me."

As the Jaffa lead her through the crowd Jack and the others shared a quick look witheach other before running after her. They barely stepped into the hallway before they found the Tok'ra standing to one side while three Jaffa stood in front of a storage closet. "MOVE," Sam ordered harshly. Without hesitation the group moved out of her way and Sam through the door open. She stepped into the closet, pulled Sneed out, and slammed him into the nearby wall.

"You stupid shit. I hope trying to kill me was worth it. Believe me, I'm gonna make sure you never see the light of day again you stupid bastard."

"You can't do this," Sneed cried, fear clear in his eyes. "My brother-in-law -"

"Just signed his own death sentence and you want to try and use your connections to get out of attempting to murder hundreds of people at my outpost? If I'm going to toss your sorry ass in the brig what the hell do you think I'm gonna do with him? Sergeant!"

A nearby sergeant jumped into action, coming to stand at attention in front of Sam. "Ma'am."

"Lock him up in the Brig and keep two guards posted on him, do you understand," she asked as her eyes never left Sneed's.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now," Sam offered as she took another step into Sneed's personal space. "Don't do anything else stupid Freddie. Or I'll put you somewhere that no one will ever find you." Sneed swallowed nervously and Sam quickly shoved him into the waiting sergeant before turning back to face the group that had followed her.

"Sir," she addressed Hammond. "I'd like to request permission to send everyone back to start repairs immediately. I'm going to need Bill and I'm going to need to speak to the President before I go back.

"Granted. Doctor, Colonel," he offered to Bill and Jack. "Get things ready and start sending them back. We need to get things back in order. "Colonel, with me."

* * *

><p>Hammond stood in between Jack and Jacob as they watched from the briefing room while Sam helped coordinate getting people and supplies back to the outpost. While they couldn't hear her they could still read her well and they knew that she was clearly an effective CO. Somehow she was ordering around officers, civilian scientists, Tok'ra, and Jaffa alike without anyone questioning her. She was clear in her directions and everyone seemed to just nod at her before moving to their assigned tasks.<p>

"Sirs."

The men all turned around to find Hailey standing behind them. "Lieutenant I'm glad you're here," Hammond offered. "Colonel Carter is under orders to report to the President as soon as things at the outpost are settled. He wants that to be as soon as possible. Are you up to date on the outpost?"

"Yes Sir," Hailey nodded. "When I was assigned to SG-1 Colonel Carter began to forward me reports about the outpost. She requested that I stay up to date with the technology in case she ever needed an extra hand."

"Good, because we need that extra hand. I need you to go to the outpost. Colonel Tutor is going to assume command while Colonel Carter is reporting to the President. Dr. Lee is going to aid Dr. Marks and I want you to help. You know the Colonel Lieutenant. She's going to have a hard time leaving her experiments and research to people she doesn't trust. especially after what's just happened with Dr. Sneed. But, she trusts the four of you."

"I understand Sir," Hailey offered with a hint of a smile. "I'll do what I can to help out."

"Good. Until further notice you are to report to Colonels Carter and Tutor, dismissed." Hailey practically disappeared out of the office and the three men returned to watching Sam. "You owe me a hundred bucks Jacob."

Jack blinked a moment before he looked to the two men. "Sir?"

"When Sammie was little," Hammond offered, still not taking his eyes of the woman in question. "We made a bet on whether she'd join the Air Force or not."

"Then we bet on how long it would take her to finish the academy" Jacob offered.

"And how long before she started flying."

"We have standing bets on how long between each promotion," Jacob continued.

"We've had a long standing bet on how long it would take for her to be placed in command too. We also have a long standing bet about her command style," Hammond said as he finally looked to Jack. "I bet Jacob that she'd take after his command style. Pretty much willing to punch your lights out and call you a dumbass in the process."

"I thought she'd take after George," Jacob sighed. "I really thought she'd be more laid back and easy going. She is at the outpost really. Things are generally calm but, she's not as laid back as she was as your second. She's definitely got that CO air about her, better than George does. But, I thought she'd react pretty much the same in a crisis. You know, give the good ol' death glare and give a dressing down as appropriate. I really never thought she'd be so in your face about it."

"I thought she did a good job," Jack offered. "I'd like to be able to go after a civilian scientist that way."

"I completely agree," Jacob smiled. "I guess I'm just surprised."

"Me too," Hammond nodded.


	41. Interlude

**AN: First, let me say sorry for not posting sooner. I've had such BAD writers block! :( Second, sorry to say it's going to be a while before I post again. I'm going out of the country and I wont have my computer on me. But, I hope you enjoy and I've gotten over my block so the next chapter should be up shortly after Memorial Day!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't help the nearly wicked smile that graced his lips as he watched Sam work in the control room. She was the consummate professional and it made his smile grow; their time together as of late had been anything but professional. After that idiot Dr. Sneed had failed in his attempt to kill Sam and destroy the outpost she had quickly gotten everyone back in line and repairs had started immediately. She'd gone back to Eleftheria for a few hours before she'd finally reported to the President. When she'd returned from her overnight stay in D.C. she'd managed to get permission to return to her house for a few personal items.<p>

Jack doubted Hammond would have given her permission, she was needed back at the outpost after all, if he had known that Sam had really asked for permission to leave the base so that she could spend her time having her way with Jack. Her very wicked way, he thought from his spot at the back of the room.

"Are you done?"

Jack jumped at the very pissed of voice of Jacob and turned to find the man standing too close. "Jacob."

"Jack. Come with me." Before Jack could retaliate Jacob had turned around and headed back up the stairs to the briefing room. With a heavy sigh and one last look at Sam he followed Jacob. He noticed Hammond was absent and as he stepped into the General's office he closed the door behind him.

"You want to tell me what the hell you were thinking getting involved with my daughter," Jacob practically yelled the minute the door closed. "What the hell possessed you to start sleeping with your second?"

"She's not under my command anymore; she wasn't when we started this either," Jack offered calmly.

"This? That's what you're calling it, 'this'? Exactly what the hell are you doing with my daughter Jack?"

"This, as in this relationship. That's what 'this' is. I don't appreciate you of accusing me of being a no good jerk whose going to put her career in jeopardy or whose only around for a quickie. I love her Jacob; and, I'm not giving her up so don't try the I'm-her-father-and-I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-touch-her routine."

"And how long have you 'loved' her," Jacob spat. "The minute this gets out to someone like Kinsey he's going to be calling for an investigation. Regardless of whether you two did anything or not isn't going to matter to a prick like him."

"Well, it's a good thing that it matters to the President and the Joint Chiefs."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam told them that we started a personal relationship. I don't know if she told them during her last downtime or more recently but the Joint Chiefs have made not so subtle comments to me since her last downtime, none of them condemning either of us. Nothing you have to say is going to scare me off, got it Jacob?"

Jacob eyed him critically but when Jack realized he wasn't going to say anything else he turned around and left the office without another word. As Jack stepped into the control room he found Sam watching him with a raised brow. A quick shake of his head and Sam turned back to her work. Jack took the opportunity to do the same and made his way to his office where he intended to work on his back logged reports.

About an hour later a knock on his door interrupted his failed attempt to work and he looked up to see Sam standing in his doorway. She smiled a soft smile at him before shaking her head and entering his office. "So," she began as she sat herself in the chair in front of his desk. "I take it Dad got the chance to be Dad."

"That's one way to put it. Although I expected him to zat me two or three times."

"As long as no one tells him what the cause of that smile you were wearing earlier was then I expect you should live." Her own smile turned just as wicked as his had been at the beginning and Jack couldn't help but return the smile himself.

"Good memories … You know we could make a couple more of those."

Sam's smile faded but didn't quite fall. "Not until my actual downtime I'm afraid. I've finished going over the upgrades the techs were having trouble with. I'm scheduled to go back to the outpost in about 30 minutes."

Jack spared Sam a sad smile of his own before he told her he'd see her in the Gate room. Sure enough thirty minutes later Sam was dressed in her uniform with a tote in hand standing in front of the Gate. She was talking quietly with Hammond and didn't register SG-1 and Janet as they entered the room. "No," Jack heard Sam gently as she shook her head. "The President wants to wait on that. I'm afraid you'll have to keep this to yourself Uncle George."

Hammond sighed a bit and Jack took the moment to interrupt as if they had just walked in. "Yo Carter, aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the galaxy or something?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to be on the other side of the universe Sir," she offered with a gentle smile as she looked to the group. "It was good to see you all, even if we nearly got blown up."

"It's always good to see you Sam," Daniel offered as he wrapped his arms around her.

After he pulled away and stepped out of her space Teal'c presented himself and offered her his arm in the customary Jaffa 'hand shake'. "Take care Colonel Carter."

"You know Teal'c, even Mal'tec and Ead'ogar address me by my first name sometimes. You could give it a try if you wanted," she offered with a coy smile. Teal'c merely bowed his head and gave her arm one more squeeze before moving out of her way.

"Cass wanted me to give you this," Janet offered as she held out a couple of homemade CD's.

"Thank her for me, wont you," Sam asked as she stuffed the items in her tote. She pulled out two stacks of sealed envelopes and handed one to Janet. "You'll pass these around, wont you?"

"Of course," Janet smiled as she took the envelopes and then wrapped Sam in a hug.

The two women pulled away and Sam smiled brightly at Jack as she handed him the other stack of envelopes. "Please make sure the President get's his letter, unopened, Sir. I don't think he'll take kindly to nosy Colonel's reading his mail."

"Sweet," Jack offered in his casual way before giving Sam a nod. She spared him one more smile before she turned to Hammond and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm going to start the leave rotation as soon as this is all sorted out. Everyone needs some time to relax after this."  
>"And when will you relax Sam?"<p>

Sam smiled sweetly. "I still have a month till I'm actually due to report to the President and Joint Chiefs; I'll see you then. Take care Uncle George," she offered gently so that only SG-1 could hear the comment. With a bright smile and a gentle nod she turned away from the group and waved her hand at Mal'tec and Ead'ogar. "I really wish you'd stop hovering."

Mal'tec bowed his head but did not move from his spot while Ead'ogar stepped forward and took her tote though Sam did not offer it to him. "We have sworn that no harm shall come to you Colonel Carter," Ead'ogar nodded. "We nearly failed."

"We shall endeavor harder to keep you safe," Mal'tec finished before stepping through the Gate, clearly the scouting party of the trio.

Sam sighed heavily and then turned back to the group. She offered a brief smile before abruptly turning around and stepping through the Gate.


	42. Kinsey

**A/N: Yay! I have internet access again!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is he doing here," Jack asked as he came to stand in front of Senator Kinsey.<p>

Kinsey offered a smirk as he tried to stare down Jack. "I am here on official business. The President expressed some concerns about Colonel Carter's little Jaffa outpost. He's asked me to go check on it. You and SG-1 are under orders to escort me there Colonel."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna take you anywhere you –"

"Colonel," Hammond barked from his seat at the head of the table. "He's right. I confirmed it with the President prior to calling you up here. Get your team ready, you head out within the hour."

* * *

><p>Sam nodded at SG-1 and Senator Kinsey before she turned back to Grant. "How's the rotation going?"<p>

"Everything's going well. People are making switches here and there."

"Well that's to be expected. Everyone just got back from leave. Let's get everyone transitioned back to the right sleep schedule. I don't want any of the scientists falling asleep or loosing focus when we get started on the experiment. It's too sensitive to risk mistakes. Keep me posted Grant." Sam smiled as she gave him a little nod and then turned to focus on SG-1.

"Sorry about the babysitting detail Sir," Sam offered easily to Jack as she actively ignored Kinsey. "I told the President you'd want to be here for this and he seemed to agree."

"Colonel Carter," Kinsey snapped at her as she ignored him. "I am here –"

"You think you are here to snoop around my outpost," Sam said with a cold tone and a flat expression. "When in reality you were brought here so that you could be arrested for plotting with your idiot brother-in-law. I hope your attempts to kill the thousands of people here was worth it Kinsey. Because you'll get to spend the rest of your days in prison for it."

"You can't arrest me!"

"I most certainly can. I am under orders by the President to arrest you for charges of treason and several counts of attempted murder. Oh, and Kinsey," Sam offered with a snicker. "You should know that you are no longer a Senator so calling in any favors' is going to be rather moot."

"Sweet," Jack said eagerly and Sam smiled at him.

"I thought you might like the honors Sir," she said as she nodded behind him.

Kinsey and SG-1 turned around to find Mal'tec and Ead'ogar standing behind them with staff weapons pointed at Kinsey while Jamie was holding out a pair of handcuffs to Jack.

"Just so we're clear," Jamie began as he stepped up to SG-1. "I kind of hate you Sir. I really wanted to be the one to handcuff the bastard."

"No worries Colonel," Jack said as he took the cuffs. "I'll let you have the next one. Turn around Kinsey you dip shit. This is a dream come true."

"Now wait just a minute! You can't do this!"

"MR. Kinsey," Sam said as she stepped into Kinsey's space. She moved slow and purposeful and it was evident that she was angrier now than she had been when she'd had Sneed arrested. "I have been patiently waiting a month for you to arrive so that I could have you arrested for trying to kill all these people. **Don't** tell me that I can't arrest you when I have signed orders from the President and the Joint Chiefs; and furthermore, I thought you should know I expected more from you Kinsey. You're attempt at mass murder was rather sloppy and your accomplice is a moron. It took me two weeks to find out how Sneed got transferred here. The next time you try to kill someone I suggest you take some time to find more reliable people and cover your tracks. Sir," she called to Jack as she continued to stare Kinsey in the eye.

Jack stepped forward and started to whistle as he grabbed Kinsey's wrist. He placed the cuffs on tightly on both wrists and then shoved Kinsey into Jamie. "There you go Colonel, you can haul him off to the brig."

"I appreciate that Sir. Come on numb nuts," Jamie offered as he started to drag Kinsey out of the room, followed by Ead'ogar and Mal'tec.


	43. Unexpected

Sam walked down the ramp to the SGC and nodded at Mal'tec and Ead'ogar. The two followed the security team that led Kinsey toward the Brig and she smiled a soft greeting to Hammond. "Sir," she said as she came to stand in front of him and offered her hand.

"Colonel," Hammond offered with a nod. "The President is on hold for you in my office. I suggest you take the call."

"Thank you Sir." Without another word Sam made her way to Hammond's office and sat down slowly as she took the President off hold.

"Mr. President."

"Samantha, I take it Mr. Kinsey is in custody?"

"Yes Sir. Colonel Tutor, Mal'tec, and Ead'ogar went with the security team to escort him to the Brig here at Cheyenne."

"And everything is under control at the outpost?"

"Lieutenant Hailey stayed behind at the outpost to assist Dr. Marks. Major Greenwall is overseeing the rest of things until Colonel Tutor returns."

There was a moment of silence and Sam could hear the familiar sound of being taken off speaker. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Sir."

"You sound tired Sam. Go get some rest; we'll see you for your report tomorrow."

"Thank you Sir." Once the dial tone sounded Sam hung up the phone and covered her face with her hands.

"You look tired Sam," Hammond said from the doorway to the briefing room.

She uncovered her face and smiled softly at Hammond. "Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix Sir. I should report to the infirmary," she offered as she stood from her seat.

"Sam," Hammond asked with concern as she leaned against the edge of his desk. "Sam, are you alright?" Sam tried to fight the sudden dizzy feeling before she stumbled right into Hammond's arms. She felt him tighten his hold on her before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sam opened her eyes to find Janet leaning over her on the floor. "Janet? What happened?"<p>

"Hold you horses," Janet ordered as she held Sam down, keeping her from sitting up like she wanted to. "You passed out; I don't want you moving too quickly. How are you feeling – and **don't** say you're fine."

"Tired but I feel like I'm always tired these days. Janet, let me up please."

"Oh I don't think so. Alright guys," Janet said as she looked up to someone behind her. "Let's get her on the gurney and down to the infirmary."

"Janet," Sam tried to gripe as Janet moved and orderly's helped her up from the floor. She leaned against the gurney for a moment at another dizzy spell but tried to down play the feeling as she realized Hammond and SG-1 stood nearby. "Janet I'm fine. I can walk down to the infirmary."

"Get on the gurney Colonel," Hammond ordered, leaving no room for argument.

With a sigh Sam sat on the gurney until Janet pushed her to lay down on it and shot a quick smile to Jack as he stood quietly behind the others. In the infirmary Janet was gracious enough to let Sam move from the gurney to a bed of her own accord and then began to run tests. An hour later Janet was writing in Sam's chart while Jack walked into the infirmary.

"How's she doin' Doc?"

"She seems alright but, I still need to run some tests. Make sure she stays in bed Colonel."

Just as Janet left the infirmary Jack sat down in a chair next to Sam's bed. "You're supposed to be the smart one that takes better care of herself."

"I take care of myself Sir," Sam offered as she watched him. "Some of us don't get too many days off."

"Well, some of us don't work on our days off," Jack offered as he gently took Sam's hand in his own, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "You had us worried there."

"I just didn't realize how tired I was, that's all."

"Tired or not it doesn't really explain you fainting."

"Jack," Sam offered quietly. "Janet's running tests. If anything's wrong you know she'll figure it out. But I highly doubt that's the case. It's not like I could have picked up another alien virus or life form; I'm pretty much confined to the outpost. Mal'tec and Ead'ogar are extremely protective."

"Good," Jack offered as he squeezed her hand. "If I can't watch after you then I'm glad they can." Sam smiled at him, trying to reassure him but Jack looked down at their joined hands before taking a breath. "I hope you're right, that nothing's wrong but Sam . . . Ever since you found out about your dad's cancer you've been getting bi-annual checkups with Janet … what if …"

"Oh Jack, please don't worry. The CMO at Eleftheria did my last check up three months ago. She ran tests and sent enough samples to Janet for her to double check. I'm fine."

"Alright," Jack nodded as he finally looked to her. "But, you're still tired. Get some sleep," he offered as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."


	44. Results

Sam slowly opened her eyes to find Janet sitting where Jack had been. "I sent him after coffee," Janet quickly offered, answering the unasked question. "You've been asleep for, oh fifteen hours; and of course he didn't want to leave your side ... You're not getting enough sleep Sam."

"Fifteen hours? I think that's a record," Sam tried to joke as she moved to a semi sitting position. "I've never slept that much – not even after going four days straight in the lab."

"I know," Janet offered distantly before she reached over to gently take Sam's hand. "Sam, you're going to have to rethink this assignment … "

"What's wrong Janet?" She didn't answer right away and Sam squeezed her friends' hand. "You're scaring me Janet. I'm not – sick, am I?"

"Sam honey … You're pregnant."


	45. Sam and Jack  and Baby

Sam blinked a couple of times, trying to take in what Janet had said while Janet patiently held Sam's hand. It wasn't like the ideal of kids had never crossed her mind before or was an ideal she scoffed at but … A baby. Now. With Jack. After Charlie …

"Oh god," Sam breathed as she squeezed Janet's hand tightly.

"Sam?" at the barely audible question Sam looked up to see Jack in the doorway, cup of coffee in hand, and deathly pale.

"I'll give you two a minute," Janet offered as she squeezed Sam's hand before she quietly left them alone.

"Jack –"

Before she could say anymore Jack had discarded his coffee on a nearby cart and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Sam –"

"Jack it's not what you think." His brow furrowed as he held her hand in his and Sam watched him carefully. This wasn't great timing – it would have been nice if she had had time to adjust to the ideal first –

"Samantha," Jack asked a bit urgently, interrupting her wondering thoughts.

"Oh Jack I … I'm pregnant."

Jack sat there a moment, holding her hand as she had held Janet's. His eyes seemed set on her and he simply watched her for a moment. After a while he leaned over and cupped her cheek before he kissed her. It was soft and passionate and something Jack would never do on base if he hadn't been so scared, if he wasn't grateful that she wasn't sick. Sam knew it was his way of reassuring the both of them and instead of pushing him away to avoid being caught she kissed him back.

Slowly the kiss came to an end and Jack pulled away but his hand remained on her cheek, gently caressing it. "I love you Samantha."

"I know Jack, I love you too," Sam whispered. "Jack … how do you feel about this?"

Before Jack could answer someone cleared their throat and the two looked up to see General Hammond standing in the doorway with Daniel and Teal'c. Sam and Jack pulled away from each other with ease but Sam couldn't hide the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I see you're feeling better Colonel," Hammond offered as he moved into the infirmary and towards her bed.

"Yes Sir," she nearly mumbled.

"Good. I came to let you know that the President will be coming here for your briefing. He'd like your usual report as well as to brief SG-1 on the Kinsey situation. He'll be here in an hour. I expect to see you both in the briefing room to greet him."

"Yes Sir."

With a quick nod Hammond turned about and left the four alone while Daniel and Teal'c took up seats next to Sam's bed. "Is everything okay," Daniel asked.

"Everything's fine Daniel. I just haven't gotten enough rest with this whole thing."

"Are you sure Sam? I mean even after the near destruction of Eleftheria you two never even hugged, let alone kissed on base."

"Everything's fine Danny boy," Jack answered.

"He's right," Janet said as she walked back towards the group. "But I need to have a few words with the patient about getting enough sleep. So unless you want to get a lecture too then I suggest you let me get Sam up and about for this briefing."

"Sure thing. Glad you're okay Sam," Daniel said before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Teal'c nodded his head at her and then the two headed out of the infirmary.

"Well now, I'll be right back." Janet pulled the curtains closed around the bed before disappearing again and Sam looked up to Jack.

"Jack –

"Samantha … do you want the baby?" His eyes bore into hers but he held her hand in a gentle caress.

Sam chewed her lip a moment before she gave a small nod. "Yes … But Jack what –"

Jack cut her off, kissing her again and when he pulled away this time he placed his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"I never thought – I want this baby too Sam. I just never thought I would till you told me." Jack kissed her one more time before the curtain opened and Janet rolled in a machine.

"Alright, give me just a minute to set up and then we'll take a look at that baby of yours," Janet smiled brightly at the two.


	46. Mr President, Meet Oma

The President was sitting at the head of the table while General Amos and Schwartz sat to his right. Hammond and Sam sat to the Presidents left while SG-1 sat furthest away. The team wasn't needed for Sam's briefing and they simply sat while she finished reporting on the outpost.

"There's still a great deal more research that needs to be done Sir, years worth. While we haven't had any incidence or need for military personnel I think it would be unwise to turn the outpost over to civilian hands. We have no idea of how many Goa'uld remain or who may know of Ba'al's death or even the location of the planet."

"Thank you Sam. You don't need to worry about civilians getting a hold of Eleftheria. The Joint Chiefs have all made the same argument. And this incident with Sneed and Kinsey has only solidified that argument. We'll maintain the same arrangement for now but, we'll review the setup in case we need to make changes to accommodate the needs we'll have to consider for the long run."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now on another note, Sam, why don't you bring SG-1 up to date on Sneed and Kinsey."

Sam gave the President a nod before she turned to face Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c; and tried to ignore Mal'tec and Ead'ogar standing behind her. "When I first took command of Eleftheria you all remember the personnel that were coming and going as we made assignments. I picked more than half the staff myself."

"Try 90%," Amos chuckled from his seat.

"Yes," Sam smiled at him. "All the same those that I didn't pick were generally military, there were hardly any scientists, three in fact, that I didn't either choose myself or approve of. Sneed was one of the three. I ran backgrounds on everyone I didn't pick, even the military. While I was waiting to hear back from people I kept a close eye on everyone. Sneed I watched the most. He seemed to have the most difficulties accepting everything. He also had rather sloppy reports and none of my staff had anything promising to say about him. By the end of his first week he'd nearly destroyed an entire lab. A week later I had managed to trace his relation back to Kinsey. While I don't trust Kinsey it wasn't enough to toss Sneed out. But, I got references on Sneed and everyone I talked to told me about his drug issues, the crimes that they knew he had committed, against them or their employer that had miraculously been swept under the rug. You don't get your criminal charges dropped without having to pay the price for it later.

"For the four months that Sneed 'worked' at the outpost he was the only person involved in the variety of accidents and near disasters that we had. Mal'tec and Ead'ogar helped me to keep an eye on him and they witnessed him intentionally moving crystals around or 'misplacing' other sensitive material.

"Thanks to them I knew that Sneed was going to try and blow up the ship. I took preemptive measures to prevent that. I was afraid that if we didn't actually catch Sneed in the act then Kinsey would explain it away. You and I both know he would have tried to convince others that Mal'tec and Ead'ogar were the actual culprits. Or even me for that matter.

"I informed the President of the situation and of my plan, which he approved of. I was given authorization to set a trap. I programmed in a firewall and a simulation so that if anyone attempted to blow the ship the way I knew Sneed was attempting to then the ship would filter out his commands but, non-critical system's would continue to malfunction as though the command's had succeeded."

"Wait," Daniel jumped in. "You're telling me that the entire time we were standing on this side of the Gate thinking that you were about to be blown up you were just running a simulation?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but the President and I agreed to keep it quiet. We wanted to run an investigation after the fact in case anyone else was involved but, we couldn't alert anyone else to the situation. Only the President, General Hammond, Dr. Lee, and I knew the full extent of the situation. Mal'tec and Ead'ogar only knew that I suspected Sneed but, even they didn't know about the simulation until after the fact."

"Oh I'm sure you boys had a fun time learning you had tried to protect her from a fake disaster," Jack chimed.

"We were relieved to learn that we had not failed our duty," Mal'tec offered.

"Though we did not have to remove Colonel Carter the simulation made it evident that she is unlikely to behave any differently in a real crisis. It was a valuable learning experience," Ead'ogar nodded.

Sam looked behind her long enough to spare the two Jaffa a smile before she looked to SG-1. "When the President requested me to report a month early we were supposed to discuss exactly what I had done. I had just finalized the simulation but I hadn't had the opportunity to inform him of the details of the 'disaster' I created. When I met with him after the fact I informed him of the situation and that the firewall and simulation did what I wanted them to."

"Luckily," Jack commented.

"Yes Sir, luckily. We discussed how we wanted to carry out the investigation and the timeline we would like it to be completed in. Considering the trap I laid for Sneed, the evidence I had previously gathered implementing Kinsey, and Sneed's confession, we managed to wrap everything up over this past month."

"And you've done a very good job with everything Samantha."

Sam looked up to find Oma standing just behind the Joint Chiefs. No one else had reacted and Sam knew that she was the only one who could see Oma but, she stood from her chair all the same as she faced the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Oma offered as she moved around the table to where SG-1 sat. Sam followed her movements while the men in the room looked around them, trying to see what she saw. Mal'tec and Ead'ogar automatically moved in closer and though she knew it wouldn't stop Oma she felt better for their presence.

"Now is not a good time."

"Now is never a good time Samantha. You've been brushing me off for months now."

"Because I don't care to hear anything you have to say. I don't want anything to do with you or the rest of the Ancients; I thought I made myself clear on that."

"Oma," Daniel offered as he continued to look around for her.

There was a flash of a bright light and there stood Oma for everyone to see. "Hello Daniel."

"Oma?"

Sam looked behind her to find the President paying rather close attention and Sam closed her eyes for a minute, trying to prepare herself for what was about to happen. "Mr. President," Sam started with a clipped tone, unable to hide her annoyance. "Meet Oma Desala, one of the ascended Ancients."

Oma smiled at him before she looked down to Daniel. "It's good to see you Daniel."

"It's good to see you Oma. Here," he said as he stood up, have my seat. This time when Oma smiled it was a teasing smile but she took Daniel's seat all the same. "Oma, what are you doing here?"

"I have been trying to talk with Samantha for months now but, she's been rather busy protecting her people. I thought that since she had completed her task that we could talk now."

"You thought wrong," Sam said harshly.

"Colonel." Sam looked up to see Hammond silently order her to calm down and against her will she took up her seat again. "What is it that you want to talk to the Colonel about Oma," Hammond asked with ease.

Oma just smiled and Daniel jumped in. "You said that Sam had the ability to ascend on her own, that's what you want to talk about."

"She does have that ability. I know she's told you that she doesn't know anything about ascension, which is partly true Daniel. But what she does know about, and what I am more interested in, is not her ability to ascend but her ability to keep from ascending."

"Oma, English please," Jack said.

"I told you that I offered ascension to her while Ba'al held her captive. What I did not tell you was that the other Ancients tried to force Samantha to ascend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh and there is more to come! ;)  
><strong>


	47. Ancients and Acension

Except for Mal'tec and Ead'ogar all of the men in the room turned their attention to Sam. She sat stoically, ignoring them while she stared at Oma. "You have no right to bring them in to this."

"I understand your worry Samantha. You want to protect them; but, it's more important that we protect you. Especially now."

"Especially now," Daniel asked. "Why now? You're not fine, are you," he asked as he stared at Sam.

"Don't do this Oma," Sam offered sternly though with a touch of sadness.

"I am not the only one of my kind who will do what is necessary to protect the child."

"Child," Hammond asked a bit startled.

Sam looked back to the President and the three generals, waiting.

"How long have you known about this Colonel," The President asked.

Colonel, Sam thought, was not something he would normally call her. Usually he would greet her formally before switching to her given name … crap. "I only found out this morning Mr. President …" Sam watched as he seemed to soften a little and she relaxed some too.

"I don't understand," the President offered as he looked to Oma. "Sam can't be very far along if she just found out. Why have you wanted to talk to her for so long?"

"I highly doubt Samantha's relationship with Jonathan would go any other way. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't get me wrong," Jack started. "But aren't we jumping the gun a little early to be protecting a blip? I mean I saw it. It's barely there. And I'm pretty sure we know where it's gonna be for the next several months. And the name's Jack by the way." Sam bit on her bottom lip to keep from smiling but Jack being – Jack made her feel so much better.

"I think it might be best if I start this story from the beginning, don't you Jack?"

"Oh yeah sure," he said as he waved his hand nonchalantly before leaning back into his chair like he was watching a sports game. "I'm sure the President and the Joint Chiefs have room in their schedule for story time."

"Shut up Colonel," the President barked. "Please Oma, continue."

"As you may know Samantha does not possess the Ancient gene as Jack does."

"Oh good," Jack grumbled. "I thought you were going to say I wasn't special anymore."

"Sir," Sam chided before either Oma could look to Jack or the President could tell him to shut up again. Everyone in the room looked to Sam but, Hammond and Daniel merely shook their heads while Teal'c remained his stoic self. Only the others seemed interested in Samantha chiding Jack. "With all due respect we have personnel stationed on every base, including this one, who also posses the Ancient gene."

"Are you telling me I'm not special Colonel," Jack offered in mock seriousness.

"Something like that Sir."

There was a moment's silence and then Jack started to swivel his chair. "You're telling me to shut up aren't you?"

"You're very astute, Sir."

"Come on Jack, you know she's right," Daniel sighed. "It's not the first time, and I highly doubt it will be the last time Sam corrects any of us; especially you."

"Alright alright, on with the show then."

"Thank you," Oma offered gently. "Samantha does however posses a different gene." At this Jack stopped his swiveling and sat up straight as everyone but Sam provided Oma with their full attention. "Despite what the records and the other Ancients say ascension is not something that came to our race through our own will. Genetically and intellectually we advanced enough to reach that point but, like I help others to ascend so too were we shown how to ascend."

"What are you talking about Oma," Daniel asked.

"The first Ancient to ascend was shown how to do so by a being that existed on the higher plane naturally. Once we were shown how it was something that we were evolved enough to continue to do on our own."

"Who was the being," Daniel asked.

"The Ancients and I have only ever known her as Chaos, and she is the only one of her kind that we have ever met. We know of no others or even if there are others."

"And what, Carter's got this 'Chaos' gene?"

"Yes," Oma said matter of factly. "Samantha is the last in a long line of women, all of whom have been only children. She is the last of the only line in the entire human race who has ever possessed this gene."

"So Carter is the direct descendant of a Greek god," Jack asked.

"It makes since," Daniel offered excitedly.

"Why don't you share that theory with the rest of us Danny boy."

"Look at the Goa'uld Jack. They _are_ the gods that our ancient mythologies talk of. Many of them played a god in more than one society – that's why there are so many similarities. Chaos makes it into our mythology too. In Greek mythology he was considered a god but is described as a formless thing, an essence really. We know that the Ancients had offspring with Humans because of the Ancient gene. If you consider the various mythologies of the half god children it stands to reason that the Goa'uld also had offspring with humans. Then this being, Chaos, likely had children too. Obviously ascended beings can take human form for us to see them," Daniel offered as he waved a hand at Oma.

"And that is what she did. Even existing on a higher level of existence Chaos has had little dealings with the Ancients beyond our initial interactions. But, she had a soft spot for Humans. She was careful though. She insured that her line would continue only one child at a time."

"Colonel Carter has a brother," Teal'c offered.

"He's adopted," Sam offered gently. "Biologically speaking I am an only child."

"I was the only other being who knew of Chaos' descendants. The other Ancients never even expected until SG-1 and the humans began to make their mark on the universe. It could have become known when Jolinar took Samantha as a host but, I highly doubt even a Goa'uld would know what it is they sensed in her. When things started to unravel is when Nirrti placed Samantha in her DNA resequencer."

"But Nirrti was interested in Jonah," Jack offered.

"And Colonel Carter nearly succumbed to fatal side effects."

"They wouldn't have been fatal to her Teal'c. She would have ascended naturally."

"Then did the women before her ascend as well," Daniel questioned.

"As I said I have met no others like her. She has also never mentioned ascended kin. But, Samantha is highly intelligent, not only by human standards; couple that with the natural evolution of the human genome and the 'Chaos' gene and Samantha is the one human closest to the Ancients at the genetic level."

"Wait just a minute," Hammond ordered sternly. SG-1 and Oma looked to him curiously. "Why did Nirrti's DNA resequencer make everything come to light?"

"Nirrti was killed during that mission," Teal'c offered.

"But her research was not destroyed," Oma offered gravely.

"Ba'al," Jack ground out.

"Exactly. Nirrti had been so set on her own interests she had never analyzed Samantha's DNA beyond the initial test. Ba'al has been intrigued by Samantha for a very long time. He had managed to collect all of Nirrti's data prior to assisting you with the Replicators. I believe that encounter solidified his obsession with Samantha. By then he had learned of the 'Chaos' gene."

"He couldn't very well abduct her then," Daniel started. "He couldn't even step on Dakara."

"He bided his time," Oma offered.

There was silence for a period of time before Hammond turned to Sam. "When did you learn of this Colonel?"

Sam studied Hammond cautiously as her mouth quickly went dry. "Ba'al told me …"

"… Before he implanted the devices." It wasn't a question but Sam nodded all the same. "I asked you directly if there was anything Ba'al said to you that I should know," Hammond bellowed.

"That was our doing," an unknown voice offered. The voice was followed by a series of three bright flashes of light. When the group could see again three people were standing behind Oma.

"It's not like you guys to meddle on our lowly plane of existence," Jack barked. "What brings you down to our level?"

"Jack," Daniel griped.

"He is right," one of the Ancients, a man offered. "If Chaos had not bred with Humans then we would not be here."

"If the Ancients had not bred with Humans you would also not be here," Teal'c added.

The rest of SG-1 shared not so secretive smiles while the Ancient frowned. "As the case may be we are here now."

"Why," the President asked, clearly aggravated.

"Samantha is special. Even by Human standards." Jack made to open his mouth but Sam shot him a look and he merely rolled his eyes. "She is also special by our standards. Never before has our will been tested and never before has a single Human's will surpassed our own."

"You mean when you tried to force Sam to ascend the three of you were trying to make her do that," Daniel asked in surprise.

"Not just the three of them Daniel," Oma offered gravely.

The men, including the Jaffa, all looked to the three new Ancients before turning their eyes to Sam.

"How many of you," the President asked, his tone growing harder. "How many of you tried to force her hand?"

"Oma is the only one of us who would not force her will upon Samantha."

"You're telling me, that while she was being tortured, and fighting to stay alive and preserve her sanity, that she had to fight against you as well?" At this point the President was on his feet and shouting at the Ancients, as if they were under his command. "You risked damaging her beyond what that piece of shit did! NOW TELL ME WHY!"

"While Samantha does not know it, because she has never desired to, she is a very powerful person. While Ba'al had abducted her for personal interest he had also attempted to break her. He hoped that she would share the SGC secrets. He also hoped that what he put her through would force her power out of her."

"He wanted to break her to do his will," Daniel mumbled.

"Yes. But, Samantha has never broken. If we had known about her sooner we would have likely interfered when she was previously held captive." Sam glanced to the Joint Chiefs and the President quickly. They knew she had a history but, they had never sought to know her classified file; even they had to jump through hoops for that. "I'm not certain that we would have been able to make her ascend then either. What has happened … has happened. After Samantha refused to ascend –"

"Multiple times," Oma added.

"After that," the Ancient offered, glaring at Oma. "We told Samantha everything about Chaos except for the extent of her abilities."

"Which are," Hammond asked.

"We do not know and may never know as Samantha may continue to repress them, consciously or not. We told her that such information could be dangerous not only for her but for you. She of course agreed and said she would never speak of it. She kept this to herself for all your sake. But now there is a child. Before our knowledge of Chaos' role in Samantha's life we have always believed her offspring would be just as exceptional as she is.

"But this child is not just that of an exceptional woman. This child is a product of two former Human Goa'uld hosts, one with the 'Chaos' gene and another with the 'Ancient'. We have no idea how these factors will interact with each other."

"And you needed us to know to protect whatever power the child might have," the President offered.

"You know how Samantha is," Oma offered in her gentle way. "She would have never told you this unless she believed she had to; which she does not believe as of right now."


	48. Plans

After the impromptu briefing from the Ancients they had quickly disappeared. Oma however had stayed behind long enough to reach across Teal'c and gently grasp Sam's hand. Then she too disappeared. The room now contained its original occupants and they all took a moment to compose their own thoughts.

"Carter." Hesitantly Sam looked up to Jack and waited. "I ever tell you that you got some balls?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well then, I'm glad I covered that," he shrugged easily as he looked to Daniel and Teal'c. "So … who wants cake?"

Sam shook her head but could not hide her smile before she went back to looking at her hands. After another moment of silence the President, now seated again, cleared his throat. "Colonel, why don't you and your team give us a moment with Sam."

"Yeah, sure thing."

Sam looked to the three SG-1 members quickly before she looked to Mal'tec and Ead'ogar. She did not need to say anything and the two nodded to her before they followed the others out of the room. Silence fell over the room again and Sam went back to looking at her hands. "Samantha." She forced her eyes up and to the President to see him sparing her a soft expression. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Sir," Sam offered with a grimace of a smile before she hurriedly continued. "I had planned to tell you after the briefing –"

The President held up his hand, calling for her to stop. "I have no doubt of that. You have always been upfront with me Sam, and I expect nothing less. So I am asking you, what about your current assignment?"

"The Gate poses no threat to me or the baby Sir. I understand that you'll likely replace me but, I really suggest a transition Sir. It'll be easier in the long run I think. I'm sure that whoever you choose to replace me will get along just fine with the base personnel, but the Jaffa will be another matter of course –"

"Samantha," the President cut her off again. She stopped her babbling to really look at him. "Do you want to continue in this position?"

Sam licked her lips as she looked from the President to the Joint Chief's and back. "You all know I was reluctant to take this position. If it had been an option instead of an order I'm not sure that I would have given up SG-1 for it. But, I truly enjoy my job Sirs. It's not SG-1; and, while I wish I could have either stayed a member of the team longer or returned to the team that's not likely to happen considering my personal relationship with Colonel O'Neill. I would love to continue with my post on Eleftheria, that had been the plan for the foreseeable future; but this was not something I even considered right now. And in all honestly Sir, while I would like to continue I cannot do so if it means spending the majority of my pregnancy away from the father of my baby. I can't do that to him. I also can't return to Eleftheria after maternity leave and leave my child behind. I won't do it Sir, I'm sorry."


	49. Really?

Sam sat at the workbench in her lab, staring at nothing as she waited. The President and the Joint Chiefs had been transported back to the White House and Sam was left alone to worry. When the President had parted he had informed her that at the end of her weeks leave she was to report to him. He would give her his decision then about what to do with her. What to do with her, she thought grimly. The President had gotten over the sudden news of her pregnancy easily enough but, the hindrance it put on her ability to serve at Eleftheria; even after her maternity leave … he was still pissed about that.

She buried her face in her hands as she tried to steal her nerves. She couldn't do anything until the President gave her orders but she couldn't stop her worrying. She knew the likelihood that she would be transferred to the labs was great. When she informed the President and the Joint Chiefs of her relationship with Jack she had made the same request of them that she had of Hammond; if, after her service at Eleftheria, she was to return to the SGC and was not granted special dispensation to return to SG-1 then she would like a transfer to the labs. But now – she loved Eleftheria. As much as she loved her lab she loved SG-1 and Eleftheria more and, if she couldn't have SG-1 she would happily take her outpost. She didn't want to give up what she had built or the people she had working for her.

"Colonel." Sam looked up to see Hammond standing in her doorway and she nervously licked her lip. "What are you still doing here," He asked as he came to sit across from her.

"Just thinking Sir."

"You can think at home just fine." He spared a faint smile as he laid his hand on top of hers. "Sam, I know you won't stop thinking about this but at least get off base. You only have a week and you need as much rest as you can get."

Sam gave a small nod and Hammond patted her hand before leaving her alone. She watched the empty doorway for a while before she shook herself out of her thoughts and grabbed her things. Mal'tec and Ead'ogar greeted her as she stepped out of the lab and she smiled at them, saying she would be leaving the base. She nodded absently at the personnel that greeted her but she was too lost in her own thoughts to take notice of what people were really saying. She stepped on to the empty elevator and sighed heavily as it lifted her up out of the mountain.

She arrived home quickly; she didn't even bother to stop for groceries. It had been an uneventful drive that she had made on autopilot and she continued to walk into her home distracted. "Took you long enough." Sam jumped and finally looked in front of her to find Jack sitting at the breakfast bar with a beer in hand.

"Jack, you startled me."

"Clearly," he offered as he stood up, beer forgotten, and made his way over to her. He gently peeled her uniform jacket off and glanced at her feet before he hung the item up. Without question she slipped out of her heels and let him lead her to the couch. With ease he wrapped his arm around her and she sighed gently as she burrowed into his chest. "Had enough excitement for one day?"

"Yes," she offered earnestly.

"So, we'll talk about how you scared the shit out of me with that simulation of yours another day then?"

"If you don't mind," she smiled gently. She knew he'd call her out on the simulation but, she was thankful that he would let it go. He had more important things to worry about now too. "Jack –" Before she could say more the doorbell rang and they both looked up.

"I'll get it," he offered. Sam closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the back of the couch and sighed again. Despite the fifteen hours of sleep she'd had the night before she was still exhausted. "Hey Danny boy, what's up?"

Daniel didn't answer and Sam slowly opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her. "Daniel," she asked as she raised her head to look at him properly.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Daniel –"

"I've been asking you for months … I didn't ask you right away because you were having a hard enough time but I asked you about being able to ascend. I told you what Oma said about your ability to ascend and you looked me in the eye, or put down in your own handwriting, that you knew nothing about your ability to ascend!"

"Believe it or not Daniel," Sam offered as she sat up straighter. "I don't know what Oma was talking about and I don't appreciate being called a liar. Let me clarify something for you Daniel, all though this has nothing to do with you. Oma told me the same thing she told you but, that does not mean that I know what she's talking about; and the rest of what you heard, that is about me, Daniel. Me. Not you. And if you haven't forgotten anytime that something happens to one of us the Goa'uld or the Trust or anyone else that finds out about it uses the others against us. I was trying to protect you! Don't you understand? I'm supposedly full of untapped powers and Ba'al wanted to force those out of me! What happens if the Trust learns of what he's done and why? What makes you think that they wouldn't come after you for the same reason?"

"Danny," Jack said softly. "You really have awful timing." Jack placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder and led the stunned man out of the room.

Sam stood from the couch and made her way to her room, not paying any attention to Daniel or Jack. She slammed the door behind her and worked on undoing the buttons of her blouse. She suddenly found the uniform restricting and she couldn't get it off quick enough. She dropped her skirt and just as she stepped out of it Jack placed his hands upon her hips and gently kissed her shoulder. "Sam …"

She sighed heavily and leaned back into his chest. "Are you as angry with me as Daniel is?"

"Nah. Daniel just doesn't get how things can really be sometimes. You know how he is."

"I just wish that I could have some peace. I still haven't had any time to take everything in."

Jack's hands moved from her hips to rest on her stomach and he let his fingers slide across her bare skin. "So … a baby."

"A baby," Sam sighed as she placed her hands on top of his.

"And from the sounds of it, a little girl."

Sam turned her head about quickly. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Really? Oma said –"

"I know but I just …"

"Haven't had a lot of time to consider everything. I know." Jack kissed her neck behind her ear and held her close. "So, want to forget about everything for a while?"

"Umm, what did you have in mind?"


	50. Children

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I'm having a hard time with writes block. I seem to be able to work on all my other stories (which hopefully I will be able to post soon) except for this one. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter soon and it'll get me over the block I have for this story.**

* * *

><p>Sam smiled sleepily at the already familiar feel of Jack's fingers running gently over her stomach. Ever since Jack had tossed Daniel out Sam and Jack had spent most of their time in bed. For most of the night they'd simply held each other in the quiet. Now it was ten in the morning, if the bedside clock was anything to go by, and Jack was already kissing her just behind her ear.<p>

"Good morning," he mumbled softly against her skin.

"Mmm, good morning. Jack," Sam sighed despite trying to chastise him.

"What," he asked as he continued to kiss his way down her neck while his hand drifted to her bare hip.

"Janet and Cassie will be here about noon for lunch."

"That gives us at least an hour."

"No," Sam moaned as his hand moved up to her breast. "That gives you an hour to go to the store."

Immediately Jack stopped kissing her and pulled back to look down at her but his hand did not move from her breast. "What do you mean?"

Sam sighed heavily as she turned in his arms, forcing his hand to fall away from her breast, and laughed. Jack looked like he'd just lost his favorite toy and she leaned up enough to kiss him gently on the lips. "Jack, there's no food here. I was so frustrated yesterday that I didn't stop to get anything. I was hoping you'd go to the store for me. Someone kept me up for several hours while I was supposed to be sleeping. I'd like to catch up on that."

Jack brushed his knuckles across her cheek and smiled softly down at her. "I don't really want the Doc griping at me. And she would be right, I don't want anything happening to you or our girl."

"You really are happy about the baby, aren't you," Sam asked in wonder.

"Don't sound so surprised there Sam."

"I'm sorry Jack it's just so much to take in. I mean we haven't been together for long and we've had so little time together … everything is happening so fast and you … Jack you've never spoken to me about Charlie. I've never expected you to but it's hard to know how you feel about children after … I just …"

"Samantha." Sam stopped her rambling to find that she was staring at Jack's chest and flicked her eyes up to his face. "I thought that I never wanted children again. I thought I'd never have any more children. But children with you Samantha, is something I have thought of before."

"Children … Jack, if what Oma says about Chaos' line is true then … this is the only child I'll ever have."

"All that matters is you and me, and the baby. Let's just focus on her. We'll worry about everything else as it comes." Jack leaned down and kissed her powerfully before gently tucking her hair behind her ear. "Go back to sleep. I'll go get the grub."


	51. Understanding

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. For some reason I had a hard time getting over this chapter but, the writers block seems to have passed. For now anyways!**

* * *

><p>Janet stepped onto the front porch to see what Cassie was looking at. "Jack left a note."<p>

"Let's see, 'Don't knock, Sam's still sleeping. Let yourself in, be back soon. Jack'. Well we might as well go on in," Janet offered as she tried the doorknob. The door opened without objection and the two walked into the house quietly.

"It's not like Sam to sleep so late," Cassie offered in a whisper.

"I gave her a stern talking to; she's not been sleeping enough."

"She's been sleeping fine," Sam mumbled as she walked into the room, wrapped in a blanket.

"Yeah, you sound like you're happy to be up and about," Janet smiled as she walked Sam over to the couch and sat down with her. "You look exhausted."

"Muh," Sam grumbled as she curled up and buried her head under the blanket.

"Okay then," Janet offered as she stood up from the couch. She smiled at Cassie and the two moved into the kitchen as they unloaded the food they brought. They worked in quiet whispers for a few minutes until the front door opened. Cassie stuck her head out into the hall and smiled brightly at Jack.

"Hey," she whispered as she took one of the grocery bags out of his arms and kissed his cheek. "Quite a haul here."

"Yeah, is Sleeping Beauty still sleeping?"

"Yup, she moved to the couch about ten minutes ago and conked right out." The two moved back into the kitchen and unloaded the new load of groceries while Janet poured them each a soda.

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking at Daniel while he sat quietly next to her on the couch. "What are you doing here," Sam asked quickly. Daniel turned his head quickly to look at her but; before he could speak Cassie came into view just behind Daniel.<p>

"I called him. Jack was complaining to Mom about not having a proper grill. Daniel and Teal'c brought Jack's over so I could get him to shut up."

"How long did that last," Sam smiled tiredly.

"Oh about three seconds. Food's about ready if you're ready to eat."

"Yeah, give me a minute to get myself together," Sam offered as she stood up from the couch.

"Sam," Daniel called after her as she headed down the hall.

"I need to get dressed Daniel." Sam moved back towards her room easily and ignored the feeling of Daniel staring at her back. She brushed her hair out and dressed quickly only to find herself leaning heavily against her bedroom door. She sighed as she thought about facing Daniel, she just wanted a break from him … from everything really.

Sam jumped at the sudden knock on the door. "Sam honey," Janet called through the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Janet," Sam called as she stepped away from the door. "Come on in." Just as Janet stepped into the room Sam moved into her bathroom and began to brush her hair again. "I take it food's ready?"

"Just about." There was a moment of silence as Janet leaned against the bathroom door frame and simply watched Sam. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine Jan."

"Daniel's acting a little odd."

"That's nothing really new, is it?"

"Sam …"

Sam turned around and looked at Janet before she sighed heavily. "I don't want to sit and talk about it Janet. I don't want to analyze this or explain what I have or haven't done. Believe it or not this is news to me and I am just trying to get a handle on it. I am trying to take it in and I can't do that with Daniel accosting me about my choices; I can't do that worrying about if he's okay or even if the rest of you are okay. I don't work at the SGC with you anymore and I don't even live on this planet anymore. I can't take care of anyone else right now because I need to take care of myself. I can't worry about anyone else right now because I need to worry about the fact that I am finally in a relationship with Jack while I'm living on another planet and suddenly I'm pregnant. So yes, Daniel is acting strange because I called him out on his crap. Can we drop it now?"

Janet spared Sam a half smile before she nodded. "Sure. Want to go eat before Jack burns everything?"

"Please," Sam offered with a forced smile.

The two walked out of the room to find Daniel standing at the end of the hallway, waiting. Without a word Janet moved in front of Sam and approached Daniel quickly. She grabbed his arm and led him away while Sam took a deep breath before moving towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jack crawled into bed behind Sam and automatically molded his body to hers, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach. Sam sighed contentedly as she relaxed back in to him. "This is nice," she mumbled.<p>

"I vote that we spend the rest of your leave right here."

"Do you think we can stay hidden here without Daniel interrupting?"

"Ha, I doubt it. Without Janet to keep an eye on him on a regular basis his impulses will get the better of him. He really wanted to get you alone today."

"I know," Sam sighed tiredly. "And if I had more time … if things we're different, I would be handling this differently; but, I don't have time and what time I do have I want to spend with you."

"Then I'll make sure to be here with you."


	52. The President's Decision

"Jack," Sam called absently as she made her way into the house. "I grabbed lunch while I was out!" Sam moved into the kitchen and began to unload the various sandwiches and pasta's.

"Colonel?"

Sam looked up from the task at hand to find General's Hammond, Amos, and Schwartz coming in from the back deck. "Sirs?"

"Colonel," Hammond began softly. "Why don't you join us for a moment?"

"Oh, uh, of course," Sam offered nervously. She automatically followed them out of the kitchen and out on to the deck to find Jack sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand. Sam bit her lip as she moved to the table before she sat down beside him.

The General's followed suit and took up their seat's across from the two Colonel's. "The President has come to a decision about your continued presence at Eleftheria," Hammond offered softly.

"We asked to speak with Colonel O'Neill," Schwartz began. "Because the President's solution may affect him as well." Sam tilted her head in confusion as she looked from Schwartz to Jack and back. "As you mentioned previously, which Doctor Frasier has confirmed, the Stargate poses no threat to your unborn child. For good measure General Amos and I also took the liberty of speaking with your staff, particularly Lt. Colonel Tutor, Mal'tec, and Ead'ogar. As we understand it, you don't typically leave the outpost do you Colonel?"

"For the most part, no Sir. Generally, the furthest I travel from the Ha'tak itself has been to the Gate. I have visited areas further out that we're in the process of exploring or cultivating though."

"But you do travel through the Gate," General Amos offered. "On what sounds like a rather regular basis."

"I have always kept the Joint Chiefs and the President informed on my Gate travels," Sam offered hastily. She didn't want them thinking that she was hiding her activities from them.

"But, you haven't informed General Hammond or the rest of the SGC about your endeavors." Sam said nothing as she continued to study Amos. Her expression did not waiver as she met Amos' eyes without flinching. "The President," Amos offered as he continued to match Sam's glare. "Was very impressed with your work Colonel. It's not every day that a human can play mediator in establishing an alliance between the Tok'ra and the Free Jaffa. Especially when many on both sides have died by the other's hand."

"And come to find out," Schwartz offered. "You have taken it upon yourself to meet with the leaders of the Free Jaffa on Dakara and the leaders of the Tok'ra on a weekly basis, not including the monthly meetings that the Jaffa and Tok'ra hold to maintain their alliance. Rumor also has it that the Tok'ra leaders have entrusted you, the only outsider in history, with the location of their hideouts each time they relocate."

"Rumor's are a fickle thing Sir," Sam offered coldly.

The two Joint Chiefs simply spared Sam a knowing smile before Amos started again. "The President would like you to continue at Eleftheria until you take maternity leave. If you choose to continue then he insists that you restrict your Gate travel, for his piece of mind if nothing else. Once you take maternity leave than we will revisit the issue; is that suitable for you?"

Sam looked to Jack quickly before looking back to the Generals. She had told them and the President that she couldn't spend her pregnancy away from Jack, that she wouldn't cut him off that way but she so wanted to keep her command; and Jack was acting awfully calm … "Yes Sir," she offered. Hopefully someone would explain what was really going on here.

"Good, now that means we just need your answer Colonel O'Neill," Schwartz said.

"I'm in. I'll need to ask the rest of SG-1 if they're up for it."

"Of course. Well then," Schwartz sighed. "General Hammond will keep us posted. Thank you for your time." The Generals all stood up and Sam and Jack were quick to follow. "We'll show ourselves out," Schwartz offered with a smile before he and the others left the deck.

Sam sat back down quietly as she waited for the sound of the front door closing. Once she heard the click she looked back to Jack to find him smiling. "Please tell me I didn't just agree to spend the rest of my pregnancy separated from you."

"You didn't," Jack offered as he leaned forward, took her face in his hands, and thoroughly kissed her.

"Jack," she asked again. Clearly he and the General's knew something she didn't and not knowing worried her.

"The President wants to expand the SG team operations. He's authorized five teams to transfer to Eleftheria on a trial run and he wants the flagship team to take the lead."

"What?"

"Apparently Eleftheria is more of a colonization than the Alpha site or something and he wants it to stay that way. The Alpha site remains hidden and Eleftheria becomes the base of operations for true colonization. Apparently he wants SG teams there for security in case anyone does learn of Ba'al's hidden location."

"But, how will SG team operations work?"

"It's your outpost Sam; you'll command SG teams too."

"But," she tried to protest.

"Somehow you and I need to work out guidelines for how we're supposed to command the SG teams together. But this is your outpost, it's your command." Jack smiled at her dumbfounded expression before he kissed her again, this time taking her breath away. "I was also told that your request for special dispensation was granted."


	53. Speechless Carter

After the news of the President's decision Sam had gotten to work. She had finally gotten Jack to agree, begrudgingly, on the terms of the SG team operations. She would play a similar role to Hammond; she'd schedule the team rotation and review their reports before forwarding them (and her recommendations or concerns) on to Hammond for potential follow up. Her priority would remain the same as always; protect her people and her outpost. Teams out in the field would report to her for further instructions, including Jacks team. However, Jack would be her second in command of the SG teams while Colonel Tutor remained second in command of the rest of the outpost. She meant no offense to Jaime but the man had never been on an SG team – that would be fun explaining that to him.

After they had laid that much down they had made their way to the SGC and informed Hammond of the new command structure. He'd raised a brow at Sam's announcement and she simply shrugged, telling him that 'Colonel O'Neill' refused to interfere with her command; never mind the fact that he outranked her. Following that conversation they'd informed the rest of the SG teams about the new expansion. Of course Daniel, Teal'c, and Hailey had already jumped on board and were to report to Eleftheria in two weeks (they had that much time to finish their pending reports). Before the end of the day seven other teams had volunteered, leaving Sam and Hammond to decide on which teams would make the transfer.

They'd been working out the details for the last three days and now Sam leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "Talk about timing," she offered gently.

"You're determined to go back to the outpost today, aren't you," Hammond asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm scheduled to go back today and I'd rather not mess with the leave rotation. Jamie and I have finally gotten things panned out on that end … and the sooner I tell him about the command changes the better."

"Sam … how do you really feel about Jack reporting to you?"

"Honestly," she offered with a sad smile. "I don't know. Ever since Hailey was assigned to SG-1 I never imagined that we'd be in a position to need special dispensation, let alone that our roles would be reversed. Hell, I'm still confused as to how a Lieutenant Colonel can be in command of an entire outpost sometimes. You and I both know if the Jaffa didn't play such a huge role in Eleftheria then there would be a General in my place."

"Probably," he agreed. "But, I don't know anyone that could do what you've done Sam. You manage the scientists, stop a mass murder, oversee cultivation of a planet, and broker an alliance between the Jaffa and the Tok'ra … how did that happen exactly?"

"Off the record, Uncle George?" Sam watched as he nodded, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Dad."

George couldn't help but smile, this was going to be a good story. "What did he do?"

"I was working with one of the Jaffa from Dakara on a trade negotiation. We've managed to end up with a surplus of food stores and thought that they could use some. Dad was there for the same reason but, he arrived a few hours after Draghinazzo. Apparently Draghinazzo killed a friend of Selmak's years ago while under the rule of a Goa'uld and when they meet things got rather heated.

"I had to order them both to sit down," Sam offered with a bit of a cringe. "I made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that Eleftheria was neutral territory and that fighting between the two groups would not be tolerated on my outpost. If they couldn't handle that then I was perfectly fine kicking them the hell of my planet. Once I got them to agree to the terms and pass them on to their respective leaders - the next thing I know I have delegates from both groups coming to me to mediate their meetings when one of them needed something from the other. Apparently that was much more frequently than either of them was willing to admit. In all honesty I got tired of having to do their work for them, especially while I was trying to keep an eye on Sneed. I may have told the Jaffa and Tok'ra leaders that they needed to grow up because I had other things to do then babysit them."

"Oh Sammie," George scoffed. "You didn't!"

"Oh I really did. It actually worked to. The next thing I know Dad and Draghinazzo are standing in my office asking me to mediate the alliance. Dad swore it'd be the last time I had to mediate anything between them. So far things are going well. The meet on a monthly basis on Dakara regardless of whether they need anything or not; they usually use that time to gauge each other's dedication to the alliance. They still send delegates to the outpost for their actual negotiations but they don't need me to mediate anymore. I think they just like to use Eleftheria for a comfort factor. Nothings gone wrong but if anything ever did both groups know I'd take care of the situation."

George couldn't help but laugh a roaring laugh that he couldn't shake. Not even when Walter came into the briefing room. "What is it Walter," Sam asked gently as she smiled at the man's surprised expression.

"Uh, we've finished loading up all the supplies and personal items for the outpost Ma'am."

"Thank you Walter, I'll be down shortly."

"Yes Ma'am." With that Walter made a hasty retreat back down to the control room and George finally regained his composure.

"Are you alright Sir," Sam asked with a brilliant smile.

"Yes Colonel, I'm fine. Looking forward to seeing your father again but, fine all the same. Now," he said standing up and Sam followed his lead. "I'll have SG-1 report to Eleftheria in two weeks. As for SG's 3 and 9 I'll have them report in about three weeks. They're both due back tomorrow and I'll tell them you've accepted their transfer. But I'd like to give them a few days of down time."

"Of course," Sam nodded as they continued through the Control Room and down to the Gate Room.

"Good, SG's 12 and 15 should be there by the end of the week."

"Wait a minute," Jack cried from his place in the Gate Room with the rest of SG-1 and Janet. "I thought we were the first ones to report!"

"With all due respect Sir, SG's 12 and 15 have kept up with their reports and they're already on downtime," Sam offered bluntly.

"Fine," he pouted.

Sam shook her head as she moved over to Janet and gave her a hug. "Did I ever thank you for taking the Colonel off my hands," Janet asked teasingly.

"Yes, although I don't think my CMO is going to appreciate it very much," Sam offered with a smile. Sam moved from Janet to Teal'c and Daniel, giving them both a hug before offering Hailey a warm smile. She turned to Jack and shook her head while he studied her. "You'll enjoy harassing Dr. Suh just like you enjoy harassing Janet, Sir."

"Oh I don't doubt that, I just thought I should give you something before you head out Carter." Sam's brow furrowed as she watched him. Jack was clearly up to something and she really didn't like it – not on base and not in front of everyone else either. Jack held up his hand and, there in between his finger and thumb, was a gold ring with a single diamond. "Marry me Carter."

Sam's eyes grew wide with surprise and she nervously took a step away from him while everyone watched them. Jack took a step closer to her with a wicked smile. "Sir," Sam ground out. "I don't think this is the time or place for this."

"I think it is, especially with what we learned earlier this week."

Immediately Sam went from shocked and annoyed to pissed. Clearly Jack wasn't going to drop this and Hammond had yet to reprimand the man, leaving her with no choice but to answer. "I swear to god if you are asking me this because –"

"Ah ah," Jack cried. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He handed it to her with a smile and Sam glared at him before she ripped it out of his hands and opened it up. She read through the document and her anger fell away into confusion.

"But …" she offered as she looked up to him. She looked back down at the paper and shook her head gently. "What …"

"Breathe Carter," Jack said as he stepped forward. He placed the ring on her left ring finger but Sam didn't budge. She was still staring at the piece of paper in speechless shock. Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and lead her towards the waiting Mal'tec and Ead'ogar. With a nod Mal'tec moved to her side and walked her through the Gate.

Jack turned back to the group as he started to whistle. "Sir, what did you hand her," Janet asked in surprise.

"Oh just the dated receipt from when I bought the ring."

"Dated," Daniel asked. "When did you buy that ring Jack?" Jack just smiled as he whistled and headed out of the Gate Room.


	54. Welcome

Sam's eyes fluttered open and for a moment she forgot she was on Eleftheria. She expected to see her mother's painting that she kept hung on the wall on her side of the bed; she expected to see a soft light flitting in through the bedroom window on Jack's side of the bed; and, she expected to feel Jack's arms wrapped around her. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion as she realized she knew exactly where she was. The many drapings she'd hung to cover the awful gold of the Ha'tak were exactly like she had left them, the room was still dark with the artificial light being inactive but, something was wrong. Even though she shouldn't she still felt Jack's arms wrapped around her.

Sam shifted, trying to turn so that she could face him but he held her tightly and kissed her neck, just along her hairline. "Hi," he mumbled.

"Jack?"

"Yup," he sighed against her, clearly settling himself in for the night.

"Jack, what are you doing here, you're not due to report for three more days."

"I finished my reports early." Sam couldn't stay still and shifted until he let her turn over so that she could face him. "Hey, don't look so surprised." When Sam's expression didn't change he sighed. "I missed you okay? I finished my reports early and Hammond gave me permission to come on out."

Sam smiled brightly before she leaned in to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his wrapped tightly around her middle. Jack ran his hands up her back, trying to pull her closer to him. They finally pulled away to breath but before Sam could blink Jack was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, gently licking and nipping at her flesh as he moved lower.

"Jack," she sighed as his hands moved lower. He was slipping on hand under her top gently teasing her while he ran his fingers across her stomach. She couldn't help the automatic tightening of her muscles and she knew he was teasing her on purpose. His other hand slipped into her shorts and he kneaded her ass almost roughly while his other hand continued its gentle exploration up to her breast.

Sam pulled his face back to hers, kissing him fiercely and wrapped her leg around his waist. She pulled their pelvis' closer together and rolled him so that she was straddling him. The hand that had been gently teasing her breast through her bra shot down to join his other hand on her ass. She continued to kiss him, trying to show him how much she had missed him. Her hands wandered down to the hem of his shirt and immediately she began pulling at it.

Jack managed to pull himself into a semi sitting position, his hands never leaving her ass until she began to pull his shirt up over his head. As soon as his shirt was removed Jack's hand's were under her shirt and unclasping her bra. In one swift movement he pulled her shirt and bra over her head. His moth went to her breast while his hands returned to her ass. Sam ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him while he lathered and sucked at her breast, while he rolled them back over.

His hands were now occupied with pulling her shorts and her underwear down. He'd yanked them down to her knees in one fluid movement and looked up to find Sam sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "Trying to be quiet," he teased as he moved his lips to her other breast while he pushed two fingers into her without preamble. "You're so wet," he whispered against her skin while she bit her lip.

His fingers were driving her crazy. He was moving them in and out of her with a deliciously rough pace and she was so close. "Ja-ck," she nearly sobbed. She was so close.

Jack pulled his hand from her as he moved back to kiss her. Sam was caught between enjoying the feel of him on her lips and missing him between her legs. He enjoyed torturing her far too much … Before Sam knew what was happening she felt him. He was there, just at her opening and yet he wouldn't push into her. She tried to reach for him but he grabbed her wrists, placing them above her head with one hand while still kissing her.

His other hand moved down to her thigh, he was tickling her, teasing her again and she tried to shift her legs. She wanted so much to wrap herself around him and feel him push into her. But her shorts and underwear were still trapping her legs. She hadn't managed to wriggle completely out of them, leaving her legs spread butterfly with her ankles practically tied together. Jack let his weight lean into her, trapping her further and barely pressing against her opening.

"Jack ..." she moaned against his lips. He moved his free hand to her clit and gently ran his thumb across the sensitive flesh, causing her to shudder against him. Suddenly he pushed into her, forcing the entire length of his penis into her and Sam tried not to cry out. He swallowed her cries though, still kissing her, draining the life from her in a way that she didn't mind; even if she could barely breathe.

His mouth moved to her breast again and this time he nipped at her erect nipple, squeezing the flesh between his teeth. His hand moved from in between them to her tail bone and he pushed her closer to him, at the same time pushing her further open to him.

She was going insane. She was certain of it. She couldn't touch him with her hands. She couldn't taste him with her lips. She couldn't even wrap her legs around him because of those damn shorts! And worst yet, Jack hadn't moved. His cock was buried in her, she was completely at his mercy, and he wasn't moving. But ohgod , ohgod! he was biting down harder on her breast and now he was rotating his hips in a circular motion, ohgod …

Sam gasped at the pure agony, or pleasure, she couldn't decide which it was. His hand at her tail bone pushed harder and his mouth moved her other breast, giving this one the same treatment as the other. "Oh god, Jack … please!" He finally moved. He pulled out of her, almost completely – and stopped. Sam couldn't wait. She wanted him. Now. And he wasn't doing anything. Suddenly he slammed into her. Hard. Just like she liked it. But now that he was buried in her again he had stopped. This time Sam couldn't keep from crying out in frustration – no longer caring if one of her self-imposed guards could hear her.

Jack released her breast and slowly slid his torso against hers, moving his mouth up beside her ear. "You're mine Samantha," he practically growled against her. "You're mine and I am going to fuck you like you're mine. Hard. And slow. And I'm not going to let you come until I'm ready for you to come, got it?"

Sam couldn't speak, she could barely breath. She felt him rotate his hips again and she let out a low moan. "Yesss …"

"Good." Jack pulled out of her again, and again he waited. He moved back to her breast again and just as he bit down on her nipple he slammed back into her. OH. GOD. She was almost, almost there. But, he released her nipple and she could feel him smile against her skin as he began to nip at the underside of her breast. "Don't come Samantha. Don't come or you'll regret it."

Every time he said it she felt that much closer. That much more like she was losing control and she knew that was his intention. She still kept trying to release her legs but if asked she couldn't have told you where she was or who she was, let alone how to knock a pair of shorts off of her feet. Jack kept nipping at the underside of her breasts, sometimes gently but mostly to the point of pain. Each time he'd slowly pull out of her, wait, and then slam back into her. It was torture, pure, exquisite torture.

Sam could feel tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't take this any longer. "Please," she nearly sobbed after he buried himself into her again.

"Please what Samantha?"

She didn't answer immediately and Jack pulled out again, waiting at the edge of her entrance again. "Faster … please." She couldn't keep her body from shaking under him as he slammed into her again. She needed him to move faster, she couldn't take this anymore.

"Just faster," he asked before biting on one of her nipples again. He rotated his hips again, this time in the opposite direction and Sam cried out.

"Ohgod, please Jack! Harder, faster please!"

Without hesitation Jack pulled out of her and with a frenzied pace began to pound in and out of her. He released her wrists, moving his free hand to join the other down at her tail bone and continued to push her harder against him as he slammed in and out of her. He buried his face in her breasts, breathing harshly against her skin while her hands moved to his shoulders, her nails digging into his back, encouraging him to keep moving faster and harder.

Jack could feel her muscles tighten, she was so close and he finally moved a hand in between them. He rubbed her clit, hard. Almost too hard and suddenly his mouth was on hers as he swallowed her cry. Her muscles tightened around him almost too tight but he kept pounding into her, kept rubbing her clit. Before her orgasm could end another one started and he emptied himself into her, stilling over her while his cock was buried deep inside of her.

Sam took a shuddering breath and Jack collapsed on top of her. They laid like that, simply trying to breathe while their hands slowly roamed over each other and they gently kissed one another, for an eternity. They were lost in each other; in the euphoria they gave each other until Jack was certain he was crushing Sam. He slipped her shorts and underwear off with his big toe before he pulled out of her. He noticed her intake of breath at the movement, indicating she was truly and thoroughly fucked, before lying down beside her and pulling her to him so that her head lay on his chest. "So … do you greet all your officers reporting for duty that way?"

"No," Sam chuckled breathlessly. "I just like to give a special welcome to the ones that report early."

Jack laughed before he kissed the top of her head. "Did I ever thank you?"

"Thank me? For what?"

"Asking for special dispensation. I don't think I could survive here without that."

"I don't know how we made it months without seeing each other," Sam offered honestly as she continued to suck in breath. "Although now that you're here … we might run in to new problems."

"Such as?"

"Such as, we can only be Jack and Sam inside of this room. Outside we're on duty which means we're Sir and Carter again."

"Which basically means that until we get used to not being able to touch each other we're going to be ripping each other's clothes off the moment we get in this room."

Sam laughed against his skin before she sighed heavily. "I don't know how well that's going to go over. I'll likely be walking bowlegged tomorrow as it is."


	55. Oh Crap

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been taking some time from writing to read some really GREAT stories recently. 3 **

* * *

><p>Sam heard the beeping of her alarm and tried to reach over to turn the damn thing off. "I got it," Jack mumbled tiredly. She could hear him smack his hand against the nightstand several times before there was the clear sound of something breaking on the floor. There went her alarm clock. "Sorry."<p>

Sam sighed against him, too tired to laugh at his antics. "Colonel Carter to the Control Room."

"Ah hell," Sam muttered. She pulled herself out of bed, not even fooling with using a sheet to cover herself. She knew Jack was watching her but she couldn't let herself think about that because then she'd be thinking about last night … Sam dressed quickly in BDU's and hurried out of her quarters. She didn't have to look behind her to know that Mal'tec was following her.

It had been Ead'ogar's night to Kelno'reem/sleep, leaving Mal'tec to guard her alone. "Colonel Carter," he greeted as he followed three paces behind her.

"What's going on this morning?"

"I believe your father is in need of your assistance."

"Wonderful," Sam mumbled as she moved through the halls. She arrived at the Control Room to find Jamie talking with Ma'lok of the Tok'ra. "Ma'lok," Sam smiled. "What brings you to Eleftheria?"

"We wished to discuss a private matter Samantha."

Sam raised her brow at Ma'lok before looking up to find her dad who merely nodded at her. Sam gave a small smile before she directed Ma'lok towards her office. He knew where it was from previous visits and she let him take the lead while she hung back for her father. Jacob offered her a soft smile of his own before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her toward her office.

Once the door of her office was closed, with Mal'tec standing outside of her office, she furrowed her brow in confusion. "What's going on?"

"We wish to move our base," Ma'lok offered bluntly.

"What?" Sam looked between the two confused. "You just moved to your current location three weeks ago."

"There's nothing wrong Sammie," Jacob smiled. "We're going to keep our current location, things are nice and quiet. But, it's been quiet for a while and it's given us some time to think."

"I don't understand."

"We'd like to establish a stationary base," Jacob smiled. "Like Earth's Alpha site."

"Have you found a planet that would be suitable for a site like that?"

"The Tok'ra are asking for your permission to establish such a site here, on Eleftheria." Ma'lok, still expressionless as before, waited as though expecting an immediate answer.

"I'd like time to review the proposal Ma'lok. I'll need to know exactly what it is the Tok'ra expect."

"Jamie let me use a computer before he called you down," Jacob offered. "There's a full report on your desk."

Sam moved over to her desk to find the report and looked up to her dad with a laugh. "I can't believe you wrote a report for me."

"Hey, I remember how things go," Jacob laughed. "Take some time, review it, pass it along to the President. Like I said, the universe has been quiet."

"I'll look through this as soon as I can," Sam offered as she leaned against her desk, making sure to place her hands behind her, hiding her engagement ring. "Um, Ma'lok, can you give us a moment?"

With a nod Ma'lok excused himself from her office and Sam tried to smile at her dad. "What's wrong Sammie," Jacob asked as he moved to sit beside her against her desk.

"Um, Dad … there's been some changes since you were here last." Jacob's raised his brow but didn't say anything as he watched Sam chew on her bottom lip nervously. "The President wants to expand SG team operations. He authorized the transfer of five teams on a trial basis and … he wanted SG-1 to lead the expansion effort."

"You're telling me that Jack is getting stationed here?"

"Yeah … um, he's here now actually. He reported a couple of days early."

Jacob pushed off of the desk and began pacing her office. "This is your outpost Sammie. How can the President –"

"It's still my outpost Dad," Sam jumped in. "I'm still in command, now I'm just in command of SG teams too."

Jacob stared at her, clearly surprised. "You mean that Jack reports to you now?"

Sam tried to swallow her nervousness as she nodded. "Jack's going to be my second over the SG teams while Jamie remains my second over the outpost."

"What happens if the two of them clash over a decision?"

"The President gave General Hammond final authority in the event that Jamie and Jack clash in my absence."

"Why," Jacob asked suddenly. "Why would the President put you two in this position. He knows you two are in a relationship."

"Oh," Sam started. "He … he gave us special dispensation."

"But why did he want Jack transferred here? Sam?"

Sam licked her lip nervously. "Um, Dad … when I went home for my briefing a couple of weeks ago I had a fainting spell."

"Fainting? Sammie, are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine Dad ... but I ..." Sam took a deep breath before she pushed on. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I found out almost two weeks ago ..."

Jacob simply blinked. He was trying to understand but it didn't seem to click. "You're commanding a full Colonel and you're carrying his kid?" Sam slowly nodded her head. "And he's here?" She nodded again. She was expecting him to go on a rampage, ready to kill Jack but he moved to one of the chairs in front of her and sat down heavily.

"Dad," Sam sighed as she moved to the other chair. "Jack … he's asked me to marry him …"

Jacob's eyes shot right back to her; the poor man was on information overload. "Because of the baby?"

"No."

"How can you be sure Sammie?"

"Because I saw the receipt. He bought the ring just a couple of weeks after the Za'tarc test …" Jacob remained silent, just sitting there for a long time. Then, suddenly, he stood up and rushed out of her office. This was the reaction she had been expecting and in a hurry she rushed off after him, trying to ignore her 'bodyguard' as they followed her. "Dad," she cried out after him. She was weaving through the people who weren't fast enough to move out of her way but she couldn't catch up. By the time she finally made it to her quarters Jacob had Jack backed into a corner. "Dad!"

"Listen here Jack," Jacob growled, ignoring Sam. "Just because the Joint Chiefs and the President signed off on your relationship with my daughter doesn't mean that I have. You got my baby pregnant Jack! Now let me make this very clear; you're one lucky bastard that you've already proposed and even luckier that she'd accept the likes of you. You WILL marry her because for some fucked up reason she loves you. You will NOT let this ruin her career. You do anything that causes her to career to suffer and I will kill you. You ever hurt her in any other fashion and I will make you wish I had killed you. Am I CLEAR?!"

"Yes Sir," Jack offered calmly, sort of.

With a huff Jacob turned about and stormed out of her – their quarters. Sam hurried to close the doors on Mal'tec and looked to Jack concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah … I think he took a couple of years off my life though."

"Oh Jack I'm sorry." Sam leaned back against the door heavily with a sigh as she closed her eyes. "He seemed to be taking it so well …"

A soft caress against her cheek made Sam open her eyes. Jack was standing right in front of her with a near smirk. "I think it went well enough Sam. At least he wasn't so bad off that Selmak had to take control."

"Unless she didn't take control because she agrees with him, Jack."

"Oh crap …" Suddenly, Jack didn't seem alright with Jacob's angry outburst anymore.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not really happy with this chapter so I'm sorry about that but really - I just need to get something written. I've got so much of this story written in my head just, not the part leading up to what will eventually be happening. _


	56. That's Interesting

"If you don't back off I am going to throw you through the damn Gate myself," Sam practically cried at her father. She didn't care that she was standing in the center of Eleftheria's Control Room. She didn't care that everyone was staring at her and that all work had stopped. Ever since her father had threatened Jack he had essentially stationed himself as a third bodyguard. She had begrudgingly bit her tongue the first day – it was likely a shock to learn about everything after all. Yesterday she had hidden away in her office and her lab, trying to get away from him. Today, today she wasn't having anymore of it. She couldn't have coffee and she had an appointment with Dr. Suh in less than an hour. She wasn't going to put up her overbearing father anymore.

"Sammie –"

"DON'T you Sammie me," Sam offered as she stalked towards him. "I have had enough of you acting like a petulant child and I won't have it, do you hear me? I have read the proposal you and Ma'lok gave me. I have forwarded it on to General Hammond and the President with my recommendations. You no longer have business on my outpost!"

"Sam –"

"Leave my outpost 'Sir', before I have you thrown out." Without another word Sam turned on her heel in true Air Force fashion and stormed out of the Control Room. She made her way to her lab and quickly locked the door behind her. She did not want to deal with her father if he was stupid enough to follow her.

"You okay?"

Sam jumped at the sudden question and looked up to find Jack sitting on 'his' stool at her work station. "Don't startle me like that!"

With a soft chuckle Jack moved off of his stool and made his way over to her. He gently cupped her cheek and smiled softly at her. "Hiding from Dad?"

"Trying not to kill him is more like it. He's been following me around for days. I finally snapped," Sam offered with a sheepish smile.

Jack ran his thumb across her cheek in a gentle caress before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You still want to do this today," he asked gently about the appointment. "We could reschedule?"

"No," Sam sighed. "We won't be able to reschedule at the drop of a hat. Teal'c should be coming from Dakara tonight or tomorrow morning and Daniel will be here in just a few hours. I'd rather do this now before everything changes."

"Sure, you betcha."

* * *

><p>"Hi Jo," Sam smiled gently. "This is Colonel O'Neill. Don't mind him; he has a thing about needles." Sam shot Jack a teasing smile before she looked back to Jo.<p>

"Hey Doc," Jack grumbled. Jo smiled brightly at Jack with a glint in her eye that reminded him of Janet. He suddenly had the feeling that Sam and Jo got along well and that he might have been the topic of a conversation once or twice.

Sam tried not to giggle as Jack glared at her. She knew that look of suspicion. "Well," Jo interrupted. "Let's see how everything's going. Why don't you get on the bed Ma'am?" With a slight shake of her head Sam took off her jacket, which Jack took from her, and unzipped her skirt before laying down on the bed. Jo already had the curtains drawn around the bed and the ultrasound machine set up which calmed Sam's nerves a bit. She wasn't exactly ready for the entire outpost to know about the pregnancy or the special dispensation. People were already whispering about the diamond ring that had suddenly appeared on her hand after her last leave …

"Alright," Jo began. "Janet's files said she performed an ultrasound two weeks ago," she asked as she gently pulled down the top of Sam's skirt and lifted the hem of her shirt, exposing her very flat stomach.

"Yes," Sam offered gently. "She thought I was about four weeks along at the time."

"The evacuation took place just about a month before you fainted at the SGC. I'm assuming the timeline sounds right to you?"

"Yes."

"Well, considering you hadn't been home for two months prior to that I have to agree with Janet," Jo offered as she grabbed the gel. "This will be cold." Sam shifted a little at the cold gel but Jo continued. "If you were three months along that would be a very different ultrasound then the photo you showed me. So, let's see how you look at six weeks." Jo took the wand and ran it over Sam's belly. She worked for a few moments in silence. Jack took Sam's hand in his own and she smiled up at him while she waited for Jo to turn the monitor towards them.

"Hu," Jo mumbled. "That's interesting."

Sam's head jerked back to Jo in concern. "What's interesting?" Jo continued to work the machine and Sam squeezed Jack's hand. "Jo, this is my first pregnancy. You can't say things like that and then not explain."

"Sorry Ma'am," Jo offered sheepishly as she looked back to Sam. She turned the monitor towards them with a smile she was clearly having trouble suppressing. "See this here," she asked pointing at a speck. "That's your baby. And that," she said pointing at a suspiciously similar speck. "Is your _other_ baby. You're carrying twins Ma'am."


	57. News All Around

Sam was freaking out. Absolutely, 100% freaking the hell out. "Sam." She couldn't do this. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? If she were just a regular person she could react like a normal person. She could be surprised about carrying twins and equally excited. "Sam." But no, she wasn't normal. She was the only direct descendant of some being by the name of Chaos and she couldn't be excited because she was too damn scared. "Samantha."

Sam looked up from her pacing to find Jack patiently watching her. At the news of the twins she had clamed up and Jack had asked for Jo to give them some privacy. Ever since then Sam had been pacing the small confines the curtain provided around the bed. "Sam," Jack said again as he moved from the bed to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on her upper arms, squeezing them gently in reassurance. "It's going to be alright."

"What if something happens Jack? You heard Oma. Chaos' line has consisted of only children. She made certain that there was only ever one child at a time. What if she's right? What if Chaos does actually prevent the existence of a second child? What if –"

"Samantha," Jack cut her off as he moved his hands from her arms to cup her face. "If you stress yourself out about this something will happen. You need to calm down." Sam took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Now, does the Doc know about Chaos?"

"No," Sam whispered. "The President ordered that anything regarding Chaos be kept quiet. Janet is the only person outside of that briefing that knows about it. But no one else is to know, he doesn't even want Hailey to know."

"Okay, then let's just take a breath. We'll go back to our quarters and you can freak out there, 'kay?" Sam nodded her head and took another deep breath. Jack's hand's never left her face as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

They were stopped several times on their way through the halls as both officers and scientists needed to ask Sam questions or have her sign off on something. Eventually Jack just led her to her office knowing it would get her behind closed doors sooner. Just as the door to her office came into sight Jamie was suddenly by her side. "Hey Sam, Sir," Jaime greeted calmly.

"Hey Jaime," Sam smiled. "What's going on?"

"General Hammond wants you to give him a call. Something about a brief you sent him. Oh, and it turns out that SG-9 will be reporting tomorrow."

"That's early," Sam offered as she opened the door of her office. She nodded at Jaime and he stepped into her office. She followed him, moving behind her desk and Jack closed the office door before he sat next to Jaime.

"Yeah," Jaime continued. "Apparently they're excited to come see the outpost. They haven't been here since the SGC first took command," he offered nonchalantly. Jaime always did that for her. He always referred to it as the time the 'SGC took command', not the time she was tortured or the time she had been brought here by thirteen SG teams to help end her pain; she was thankful for it each time. "It seems they're enjoying egging on the other teams whose transfers you didn't accept."

"Damn it," Sam mumbled. Immediately her fingers began to fly across her computer keyboard. The familiar sound of an alarm going off had Sam's black phone ringing and she picked it up. "Yeah it's me," Sam offered before hanging up. Her hand never went anywhere near the Iris control and a soft beep began to sound from her monitor. Seconds after the beeping started it ended and General Hammond's voice could be heard coming from the computer.

"Colonel," he greeted easily.

"I'm sorry to bother you General but Jaime just informed me you called. He also mentioned that SG-9 was reporting early." Sam's tone made it evident that she wasn't sure she liked what she heard and wanted to know _exactly_ what was going on.

"Ah, you heard about that then."

"I heard that SG-9 might be gloating over the other teams that volunteered for transfer. I would like to know what the situation is, Sir."

"Where is Jaime now?"

"Both Jaime and Colonel O'Neill are sitting directly across from me Sir."

Hammond chuckled and Sam automatically began to relax. "It's nothing serious Sam, if it were I assure you I would have brought it to your attention sooner. The other teams are taking it well enough."

"But?"

"But I thought you might like to know … in case you or the Colonel thought that SG-9's behavior was less than appropriate." Hammond offered her a smile.

Sam smiled back at him. "Do you have any suggestions on the matter Sir?"

"Oh I think you'll figure something out. Although, you should know that I ran into SG-7 in the armory. They were following your example Colonel."

"I don't understand Sir."

"They were all checking out Intar's. They wanted to check out Zat's but I told them that if they used an Intar instead I would pretend that I hadn't seen them."

Jack began to cough and Sam looked up to find him and Jaime trying not to laugh. The story of Sam shooting a green Marine with a Zat was a well known story – one Sam was certain she would never live down. "Would that have anything to do with SG-9 wanting to report early?" Hammond merely smiled and Sam smiled back at him mischievously. "When we're done I would like to speak with SG-7 if that's possible Sir."

"I think I can take care of that for you Colonel. But I would like a moment of your time in private Colonel."

Sam looked up to Jack and Jamie, without a word the two stood up and quietly left her office. Once the door closed behind them she looked back to Hammond expectantly. "The President agrees with your recommendations for the Tok'ra proposal. You'll need to inform them of his decision. He also wants you to help them with the move."

Sam sighed heavily at the news. She expected this but she already had so much on her plate. Speaking of … "I'll take care of it Sir but there's something else I need to talk with you about while I have you here."

Hammond's brow furrowed as he studied her. "What is it Sam?"

"Do you remember what Oma said about Chaos' line," she asked softly, unable to look at him.

"About there being only one child at a time?" Sam nodded her head just so but continued to stare down at her hands. "Sam?"

"I just had an appointment with Jo … apparently I'm carrying twins …" Sam looked up to him just in time to see his smile falter, just in time to see him make the connection.

"What does this mean Sam?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I know Daniel, I'm sure he's been researching Chaos and probably my family. I don't want anyone to know about this Sir. In case something does happen … but, will you check with Daniel? See if he's found anything?"

"Of course … Sam, would you like me to tell Doctor Frasier?"

Sam gently nodded her head. She knew Janet and Jo planned to discuss her pregnancy on a regular basis. As it was no one would know where she would be should there be complications and both CMO's wanted to know everything. "She'll want to collaborate …"

"Doctor Frasier knows that she can't do that."

"I know and I don't think she'll want to collaborate with Jo. As far as we know there's no medical reason for her to. But –"

"But considering Dr. Jackson's history and knowledge of the ancients," Hammond offered, understanding clear in his tone. "She'll likely ask him something about it."

"I'm not ready for him to know Sir. Beyond you, Colonel O'Neill, and Janet the only person I'm prepared to inform is the President. If Janet asks Daniel about it I'd rather she not mention everything she knows."

"I'll make sure this stays quiet," Hammond offered. "I will inform the President though," he said softly. "…What about Jo?"

"She's as professional as Janet," Sam offered with a small smile. "And it's not like she needs to inform the base commander. When I initially told her of my pregnancy I stressed to her the fact that I didn't want anyone to know. Between the rumors about myself and Colonel O'Neill, especially now that he's stationed here and sharing my quarters, she assured me that she wouldn't inform anyone on her staff unless absolutely necessary."

"Twins won't give you much time before you start to show," Hammond offered gently, a small smile still present. Just like her he wanted so much to be happy about the news. Sam really wished she could be happy ... "You'll keep me posted, won't you Sam?"

Sam smiled, she knew that tone very well. "Of course I will Uncle George."

"Good. Give me a minute and I'll get SG-7 here for you." He smiled brightly at her before he got up from his seat and disappeared from her sight. She could hear the PA system as Walter called for SG-7 to report and it only took a minute before Colonel Dame, Lt. Colonel South, Major Pollard, and Major Green appeared in her line of view.

"Hey Sam," Dame cried. "How's the outpost?"

"Oh things are just fine here," she offered passively. "I hear there was an incident with a few Intar's?" Though she really wanted to Sam didn't smile. She didn't give the slightest hint that she thought the situation was funny and suddenly Colonel Dame, a man that outranked her, was standing just a little bit straighter.

"Uh … yes Ma'am," he offered, clearly unsure of where he and his team stood with her. "We, uh… heard 'someone' had once used a Zat on a Marine …"

Sam gently shook her head before she leaned forward a little. "Did you and your team have fun Colonel?"

"Um …" Dame looked to his men before he face her again. "Yes Ma'am?"

"Good," Sam finally smiled at the team. "I was wondering how you'd feel about coming to Eleftheria?"

"Really?"  
>"Yes. I'm sorry I can't authorize the transfer for a sixth team but, I can certainly<p>

authorize a visit if you'd like. And, if you just happened to bring a couple of Intar's with you, provided _no one_ besides SG-9 is shoot, then I suppose I could treat the matter the same way General Hammond did." Sam continued to smile as the men in front of her finally seemed to understand exactly what she was saying.

* * *

><p>Once Sam and SG-7 had worked out the details of their 'visit' Sam had left her office to find Mal'tec and Ead'ogar standing guard as usual but, no sight of Jaime or Jack. Sam made her way to her quarters and was relieved to find Jack sitting on the couch, aimlessly flipping through files. "Hey," she offered.<p>

"Hey," he replied as he looked up to her. "How'd it go?"

"Oh fine. I invited SG-7 to come for a visit."

"Really," he asked as she moved to the couch and sat down beside him.

"I thought they'd be a nice welcome for SG-9. They'll report tomorrow just before SG-9. I told them as long as they don't shoot anyone else I'll pretend I don't know what's going on."

"Sweet." Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him and kissed her temple. "Still want to freak out?"

"Yes," she offered honestly.

"Should I settle in for the long haul?"

"No," Sam sighed. "I need to get back out there." But she didn't move. She didn't want to move from his arms, she never had. "Jack," Sam sighed. " …I don't want to lose them …"

"I know Sam, I know."


	58. Oh What Fun

Jack looked down at the members of SG-9 and smirked at them. "How you boys feeling?"

"Jesus Colonel, did you shoot us?"

"Oh no, that had nothing to do with me." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at SG-7. The team, with Intar's in hand, made their way to stand by Jack and smiled down at SG-9.

"Welcome to Eleftheria boys," Dame smiled. He and the rest of SG-7 held out a hand and each pulled a member of SG-9 up to their feet. There was a group of people, mostly the SF's stationed at the Gate, standing around and watching them with amusement.

"I really wish you'd stop shooting us."

"And I really wish you'd stop gloating about this transfer but hey, you win some you lose some," Dame smiled.

"Gentlemen." Everyone looked up to find Sam walking towards them, Mal'tec and Ead'ogar just a step behind her. "Would someone care to explain to me what is going on?"

"Nothing much Carter," Jack offered with a smirk. "SG-7 just wanted to welcome SG-9 to your outpost."

Sam's brow rose and Jack knew that SG-7 wanted to laugh, hell he wanted to laugh. It wasn't everyday a base commander gave someone permission to shot someone else and then play stupid. "I thought you came for a visit, gentlemen?"

"Oh we did Ma'am," Dame offered quickly. "But, we just got here really. We were having breakfast and the Colonel here thought we'd like to join him in greeting SG-9."

Sam studied them and her eyes drifted down to their hands; SG-7 made no attempt to hide their Intar's. "Last I checked my officers and staff didn't carry Intar's around the outpost with them. As a matter of fact I know that there isn't a single Intar in any of the Eleftheria armories."

"Uh, no Ma'am," Dame offered.

Sam studied the group carefully and Jack started to rock back on his heels. She was doing a good job of making SG-7 squirm, letting them think that maybe she wasn't so okay with their practical joke. Finally she looked to Jack and he gave her a nod. "Make sure that they don't shoot anyone else, and that they take their Intar's back to the SGC when they leave Colonel."

"Sure, you betcha."

"Gentlemen, I hope you enjoy your visit."

And with that Sam turned around and left Jack alone with SG-7 and -9. The two groups seemed to sag as they released the breath that they had been holding and Jack just smiled "Come on, I'll give you a tour." Jack lead the way from the Gate back to the Ha'tak and listened quietly as the two SG teams chatted easily; the gloating and the shooting forgotten, or easily forgiven anyways.

Jack showed them the various rooms within the Ha'tak that had been transformed under Sam's orders. While she had been recovering on Earth the SGC had taken command of Ba'al's little ship of horrors and set up a temporary commissary and infirmary and all the necessities. When Sam had arrived she had moved things around and requisitioned the correct equipment to turn the temporary set up into a fully functioning permanent set up. There was an infirmary and 12 Iso rooms that Janet was particularly jealous of; the commissary was no better but, no worse than the SGC commissary; the Pel'tak, the bridge of the ship, had been transformed into the Control Room with a conference room set up on either side; Sam's personal office and the Briefing Room were set up one level above the Control Room; and somehow, throughout the pyramid she had set up fully functioning labs, offices, armories, personal quarters, guest quarters, locker rooms, and storage rooms.

"So, that's that," Jack offered easily as he led them back to the commissary. He wanted cake after all.

"Gees," Dame offered, clearly impressed. "Sam's actually made the place livable."

"I like the fact that the gold got covered up," Jack offered. "I mean, that gets tired quickly."

"Yeah, she did a good job with the drapes and things. I'm really glad she took command here. Anyone else might have just made us stare at that damn gold all day."

"Ain't that the truth," Jack offered with a smile.

* * *

><p>After the tour Jack had shown SG-9 to their personal quarters and then told the two teams to go poke around the outpost. He had made his way to Sam's office to find the door closed, not the normal for her. She took after Hammond in a lot of her command style and one of those things was keeping her office door open unless she was in a meeting. "So," Jack offered as he looked to Mal'tec and Ead'ogar. "I take it she's busy?"<p>

"Samantha is meeting with Jacob Carter, you are permitted to enter if you wish," Ead'ogar offered easily.

Oh lovely, Jack thought. Jake was just what he needed. "I see you finally got around to calling her Samantha," he offered, trying very hard to delay the run in he didn't want to.

"She has been persistent in her request that we call her by her given name," Mal'tec agreed.

"Yeah, that sounds like Carter," Jack offered with a sigh. It wasn't like Jaffa made small talk so he better get this over with. "Well, yeah …" Jack moved forward and opened the door. Inside Sam was sitting behind her desk, talking quietly with Jacob and Ma'lok. Jacob looked up at the sound of the opening door but Ma'lok didn't flinch. He and Sam seemed to be staring each other down and Jack found himself wondering what he had walked in on.

"Now that I've heard your complaints," Sam offered coldly. "Would you like to take a moment to hear what I did propose to the President?"

"You suggested that he deny our request," Ma'lok nearly growled.

"I also suggested that we help you establish a permanent base on a different planet!" Sam pushed up from her chair, leaning over her desk much as Jack had seen Hammond do in the past. "You're request is valid but you have to understand why I recommended the President not to agree to your proposal! We do not see things eye to eye most of the time Ma'lok. My responsibility is to protect my people and my outpost. We can't spend the rest of our days arguing over respective decisions and whether or not they are a threat to this location and the people present. But, I can help you find a planet of your own; one that will provide both of us with our respective autonomy. I am responsible to the President I will not be responsible to you," Sam growled back. "And I assure you, you do not want to be responsible to me!"

"What did you have in mind Sam," Jacob offered softly, trying to diffuse the tension between the other two.

"I've been going through some things and I've found three planets that may be suitable for you. They're relatively close to allow for us to reach each other by ship if there is a problem with the Gate. We have a number of Gliders available to us in such a scenario. Additionally," Sam offered in a softer tone. "The addresses for these locations are not public knowledge to the rest of the SGC personnel."

"What do you mean," Ma'lok asked.

"I mean that these locations are secure," Sam offered, clearly not about to elaborate.

"But –"

"But nothing," she said, cutting Jacob off quickly and sternly. "The locations are secure. If you would like to know more about these planets I have a file on each of them for you to review," Sam said as she grabbed three thick files and tossed them onto the desk in front of her. "You may take those with you to share with the rest of the Tok'ra if you'd like."

Bam, Jack thought. That was one hell of a way to be dismissed … Ma'lok didn't move until Jacob reached forward and took all three files. Quietly the two men stood from their seats and made their way towards Jack. He moved aside but didn't take his eyes off of Sam until the door had closed again. He looked over to find Sam leaning back in her chair. She was trying to take on a relaxed pose and she was almost succeeding but he could tell, because he knew her, that she was waiting to be questioned.

"That looked ... fun."

"You know the Tok'ra," Sam offered casually.

Jack moved further into the office and took up the seat that Jacob had been in. "Meetings like that make you love command, don't they?"

"There's always that moment," Sam offered softly.

Jack could tell that his presence wasn't doing her any good. Whatever was going on was clearly command related – command related but above his position here at Eleftheria. He hadn't been here a week, this was his first day on duty, and already command between the two of them was stressing her out. Jack wasn't about to add to that. Not when she was caring his children …

"Want to go get some cake?"


	59. Just Another Day Pt 1

"SAM! This place is amazing!"

Sam chuckled at Daniel's antics while she leaned against the doorway to his lab. "I hoped you'd like the lab I picked out for you."

"Like it? Sam I love it! It has everything I could ever need. It's like my lab at the SGC but better."

"I've been listening when you complain over the years Daniel," Sam smiled brightly as she moved into his lab and over to his coffee pot, helping herself to a cup. "You've talked about the things you would like improved for a while now. I tried to remember everything when we were setting up the labs."

Daniel looked up from his exploration, the one that had been going on for nearly three days now, and his smile was replaced by a look of panic. "Sam! You can't have coffee! You're-"

"Shut up Daniel," Sam started as she flicked her eyes back towards the open doorway. She moved towards him and quietly yet firmly muttered, "Don't go shouting it to the world. The only people on base that I've told are Jamie and Jo!"

"I'm sorry Sam but you can't have coffee."

"Actually Daniel," she offered as she ground out his name. She did _not_ need someone else telling her what she could and could not do now that she was pregnant. "It is perfectly fine for me to have one cup of coffee a day. Both Janet and Jo said so."

"Really," Daniel asked.

"Yes Daniel," Sam sighed as she pulled up a stool and sat down. "So, you really like it?"

"Yeah," Daniel offered as he took up a seat next to her. "It really is great. It'll probably take me the rest of the week to get everything unpacked though."

"Well, you've got time," Sam smiled gently. "The rotation won't even start until SG-3 get's settled and they've got another five days before they even get here."

Daniel opened his mouth only to be interrupted. "Hey kids, look who I found." They both looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway with Teal'c and Janet by his side.

"Janet," Sam asked as she stood up and made her way over to the trio. "What are you doing here?" She leaned forward and gave her friend a hug.

"Oh I came to talk with Jo. We're going to review your chart, she's got some questions. It's a slow day at home and the General said I could come out to see you. Jamie said I could surprise you so I came through with the shipment that Daniel was expecting."

"My books are here," Daniel offered excitedly before he practically ran out of his lab.

"Guess those were some important books," Jack offered.

Sam shook her head before she smiled gently at Jack. "I think I'll take Janet down to the infirmary. I hope you have fun watching Daniel trying to find out where you hid his books Colonel." Jack didn't say anything and Sam began leading Janet away from him and Teal'c; Mal'tec and Ead'ogar quietly following the two women and a distance, as always.

"Sam," Janet began in a half whisper. "Do you think he really hid Daniel's books?"

"He's up to something," Sam smiled. "That makes the most sense right now."

"I can hear you," Jack called after them, making the two laugh.

It didn't take the two of them long to reach the infirmary and when they did they were both laughing brightly. "Jo," Sam offered brightly as she moved into the infirmary without hesitation. "You remember Janet."

"Of course," Jo offered as she looked up from the stitches she was putting into Miller's hand. The man was as bad as Siler, Sam thought as she watched Jo hand everything over to another doctor. "To what do I owe the pleasure," Jo offered as she pulled off her gloves and made her way over to Sam and Janet.

"I thought we could go over the question's you had," Janet offered easily but cryptically.

Jo looked from Janet to Sam and gave a small smile before she offered her office. They made their way to the office and without hesitation or question Sam moved over to Jo's phone. "This is Carter," Sam offered to whoever answered the phone in the Control Room.

"Ma'am, this is Major Sumner. What can I do for you Ma'am?"

"Sumner, I'm in a meeting. If you need me you can reach me in Jo's office."

"I understand Ma'am. Ah … Ma'am?"

"Yes Sumner?"

"Um, Doctor Jackson has been … well, he's kind of freaking out Ma'am."

"It's nice to know things don't change," Sam offered as she smiled at Janet. "Send him to Colonel O'Neill if he has any concerns. Sumner, tell Colonel Tutor what's going on. Hopefully he'll get a laugh out of the situation; and _don't_ tell Dr. Jackson where I am."

"Yes Ma'am."

She could hear the smile in his voice and hung up the phone with a shake of her head. "He definitely hid Daniel's books," Sam smiled at Janet. She moved away from the desk and took up a seat by Janet while Jo moved around her office, pulling out the paperwork she wanted.

"That sounds like the Colonel," Janet laughed. As Jo moved to sit behind her desk Sam and Janet both looked up to the woman expectantly and Sam smiled reassuringly at the good doctor.

"Um, well … I appreciate you coming Janet. I didn't expect you to get here so quickly."

"Oh it's nothing," Janet smiled. "I haven't seen the base with all of its finished upgrades so this is a pleasant trip for me."

"So," Jo offered. "I've reviewed everyone's medical records but SG-1 has the thickest files I've ever seen." Sam smiled sadly at that statement. As it was, out of the entire SGC program, hers was second thickest only to Jack's. "The reason I asked to speak with you is because I don't know what to think about the naquadah in Colonel Carter's blood; particularly in relation to her pregnancy."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much more than what the files have to offer," Janet offered with a sigh. "When we first discovered the naquadah after Jolinar we ran every test we could think of –"

"Twice," Sam grumbled, though good naturedly.

"Anyways," Janet said as she rolled her eyes. "Other than increasing her resistance to sedatives and pain killers there hasn't been any difference in her physiology; other than sensing the Goa'uld of course."

"So an epidural would be rather pointless," Jo half asked in understanding.

"Good thing I wasn't planning on one," Sam offered with a sigh.

"You're doing a natural birth," Jo asked a bit surprised, despite what she had just said.

"Even if an epidural would work for me I don't see a point in it," Sam offered easily. Sam watched as Jo looked over to Janet but didn't comment.

"What about the pregnancy," Jo asked.

"There's no reason to think that she'll have any complications," Janet said. "It had been suggested that there might be difficulties for her to conceive but I never found any medical reason for that. I mean Sha're carried a child to term with a live Goa'uld in her head. I just don't see why Jolinar's death would negatively affect conception or pregnancy in Sam's case."

"And we don't know what the naquadah will mean for the fetuses, do we?"

"No," Janet offered. "On top of the naquadah in Sam's blood it's also present in Colonel O'Neill's. We also have no idea if there will be any effects from the variety of experiences they both have encountered over the years. The download of the Ancient knowledge, the entity that possessed Sam, the list goes on. I think the only thing we can do is monitor the pregnancy as best as possible. I'm inclined to think that regular ultrasounds, sonograms, and blood work is really all we can do."

"Which means that the news of my pregnancy isn't going to stay quiet for much longer," Sam offered softly.

"All due respect Ma'am," Jo offered just as softly. "But I don't think the news will keep anyways. I'm sure I'm the only one that currently notices but there are already differences. And with twins they'll likely become more pronounced sooner. I know you exercise regularly but you're still going to show sooner with twins. I wouldn't be surprised if your clothes don't fit so well by the end of the week. You're also going to be much more tired than if this was a single pregnancy."

"She's right Sam," Janet added. "You've got a lot more on your plate then most base commanders would normally have. You're going to have to start delegating to Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Tutor a lot sooner than I think you realize."

"Jo," Sam smiled gently. "Could we have a moment?"

"Of course Ma'am. I'll be making rounds if you need me."

Jo quietly left the office, closing the door behind her and Sam sat quietly for a few moments. She needed time to digest this. She had no idea how she wanted to tell people – she was still scared about telling people. What would she do if she lost them?

"Sam," Janet asked gently. She placed her hand on Sam's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry Janet," Sam offered in a near whisper. "Just thinking. Have you been able to find this Chaos gene that Oma was talking about?"

"I did a complete genetic makeup," Janet nodded. "There is something there that I had never noticed before but I'm not sure if it's this 'Chaos gene' or not. But, upon closer review it does bare some similarities to the Ancient gene."

"So it's at least possible," Sam sighed.

"I think it's probable," Janet whispered, making Sam's eyes dart to Janet.

"Why would you say that?"

Janet hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what," Sam asked.

"Sam honey, when Jo left … you were thinking about the babies, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out how to go about telling people," Sam shrugged. "It's not something I really want to do Jan … What if something happens?"

"I don't know Sam. But what I do know is that while you were thinking things through … Sam you started to … glow."

"Glow?"

Janet nodded her head and Sam was immediately on her feet and out the door. She moved over to Jo, pulling her aside and quietly informed her that she was to tell her entire medical staff about the pregnancy. "Don't tell them about it being twins," Sam ordered. "And make sure your staff doesn't gossip." Sam turned about, not waiting for a response from Jo and found Janet waiting for her by Jo's office.

Sam gave a nod of her head and Janet quickly stepped alongside her as she left the infirmary. Sam headed through the halls with ease and determination clearly written on her face, clearly deterring others in the hall from stopping to talk with her. Once they reached the Control Room Sam stopped long enough to order Mal'tec and Ead'ogar, her quiet and constant companions, to find Colonel O'Neill and Tutor. "They are to report here immediately, am I understood?"

The two Jaffa nodded slightly and Sam told Janet not to move. She then made her way over to the dialing computer, the one she had made to hook up to both the DHD and the Gate, and told Sumner to dial Earth immediately. She waited as patiently as she could and gave a sharp nod to Walter as he offered a hello over the video feed. "Is the General around?"

"Yes Ma'am, just a moment." Walter looked behind him to talk to an SF and the woman made her way up the stairs.

Only a few moments later the General was on the screen before her with a curious expression in place. "I was on the phone with the President Colonel," he offered. "May I ask what's going on?"

"Dr. Frasier is ready to head home Sir," Sam offered, knowing he expected Janet to stay for more than just a couple of hours. "If it's alright with you Colonel O'Neill and I would like to escort her back."

Everyone in both Control Rooms suddenly looked to Janet. It was clear that people were wondering what had happened. Janet was friends with SG-1 after all. But even Sam could see some people wondering if Janet was getting kicked out of her outpost. "I need to send a team through the Gate in about ten minutes," Hammond offered. "Are you coming through now or will you need to dial us back later?"

Sam looked behind her to find Jack and Jamie walking into the Control Room and looked back to Hammond quickly. "We'll be there in five minutes Sir."

"Radio us when you get to the Gate," he nodded. "We'll open the Iris for you."

"Yes Sir." Sam watched as Hammond gave a small nod and ordered the video feed ended. "Keep that Gate open," Sam said as she turned to face the group waiting for her. "You're with me," she ordered as she moved past them and headed to the exit.

As they moved through the ship Jamie and Jack came to stand on either side of Sam while Mal'tec and Ead'ogar stood by Janet, just behind her. "Ma'am," Jamie asked once they ringed out of the ship.

"Something's come up," Sam offered casually. "That requires me to report to the General." Jamie nodded easily at her but Sam knew he was trying not to sigh. For her second in command of the outpost he had heard that line a lot. "I need you to take care of things in my absence. The Tok'ra and the Jaffa are supposed to be having a meeting later today. They've agreed to come here today. If I'm not back you get to play mediator."

"Yes Ma'am," Jamie offered with a bit more force. She'd had him sit in on a number of such meetings but he had never participated in one without her. She knew he was looking forward to the opportunity to prove himself to her. Ever since she'd told him about Jack being her second of the SG teams Jamie had lost some of his confidence. "Jamie, if they try to be difficult because of my absence you tell them that they can either deal with you or get the hell of my planet, are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," Jamie smiled. "I'm going to tell them that you ordered me to say that. They only take that attitude from you Ma'am."

Sam smiled gently as she shook her head. "Damn straight. Thank you Jamie, that'll be all."

Jamie nodded before leaving the group and Janet moved forward to take his place. "He doesn't know?"

"The President hasn't given me permission to tell anyone on Eleftheria," Sam offered as they moved closer to the Gate.

"So, what's going on Carter," Jack asked.

"Chaos," Sam offered gently. It was all she wanted to say in mixed company now that the SF's standing at the Gate were within hearing range. Jack nodded and Sam gave the order for them to radio the SGC. Just as she heard Walter confirm the Iris open on their end the one in front of Sam opened up and she smiled. It was nice when things worked out the way she planned. She knew Sumner was listening, waiting for the sign that he needed to open the Iris. "Shall we," she offered as she moved forward and led the other through the Gate and back to the SGC.


	60. Just Another Day Pt 2

Sam was pacing, although that was hard to do in Hammond's office but she was still doing it. As soon as they had arrived at the SGC Hammond had ordered them up to his office. He'd watched his SG team head out and then headed up to his office to find Mal'tec guarding the door to the Briefing Room and Ead'ogar guarding the door to the hall way. When he'd come into his office and taken a seat Sam didn't stop her pacing leaving him to ask what was going on.

"I met with Jo to discuss her concerns about the naquadah in Sam's blood and what that might mean for her and the babies during the pregnancy. Right now there's no medical reason to suspect complications," Janet added quickly. "However, both Jo and I stressed that Sam was going to have to start delegating her duties soon. Sam's also going to start showing sooner than if this was a single pregnancy. Sam asked if Jo could give us a moment, she wanted to know what I had found about the Chaos gene but, before we started talking Sam was trying to think things through, about how she was going to tell people." Janet looked behind her to find Sam still pacing. "While Sam was thinking she … she started to glow."

"Glow," Jack asked in nearly the same incredulous tone that Sam had used earlier.

Both men looked up to Sam to find that she was finally standing still. "I have no idea, she's the one that saw it," Sam offered defensively.

"I don't know how else to explain it," Janet started. "No sooner did Jo close the door then Sam seemed to … get … brighter. It was like a glow."

"That's enough," Sam started, making all three of them look to her. "I know you're there," she said while she looked up at the ceiling.

"Ah, Carter –"

"Oh just show yourself already!"

For a moment there was nothing until suddenly a light filled the office and everyone blinked to find Oma standing beside Sam. "Hello Samantha."

"Colonel," Hammond started; equally surprised and concerned. "How did you know that Oma Desala was around?"

"The Ancients said that they would protect the baby," Sam offered with a shrug. "It makes since that they'd have one of their kind keeping an eye on me."

There was a moment of quiet while everyone thought until Oma spoke up. "It's my understanding that you are carrying twins."

"Yes," Sam said with sadness lacing her words. "Do you have any insight into the matter?"

"I assumed that you would only carry one child. The only time one of your ancestors was pregnant with a second child was if the first died. Twins have never occurred in your line before."

"So what does that mean," Sam asked as her voice began to rise. "Am I going to have two children or am I going to end up losing one because this Chaos being wants to control her line?! These are my children," Sam cried as she took a step closer to Oma. "Mine! I don't care if some being from a higher plane likes it or not. If any of you try to hurt my children I will do what is necessary to protect them!"

Sam's anger was radiating off of her to the point that the others in the room could physically feel her emotions. Mal'tec and Ead'ogar had both opened their respective doors when she had started yelling but Jack had simply waved them off and they stayed in the doorway, watching. All of them, the Jaffa, the Humans, and the Ancient, watched as Sam began to glow with her rising anger and then they felt the shaking beneath their feet.

"COLONEL!"

Sam looked up to find Hammond standing right in front of her and wondered when the hell he had moved from behind his desk. "Sir?"

"Sam," he breathed with a sigh of relief as the shaking of the SGC had finally stopped. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now," he said with concern evident in his voice.

Sam looked past him to find Jack just watching her. She knew that look; he was trying to figure out the next move. "Sir?"

"Have a seat Sam, we'll explain everything. Oma," Hammond offered as he looked to her. "That was the Colonel, wasn't it?"

Sam took the seat Jack offered her and didn't fuss as Janet moved to her side to measure her blood pressure. She looked up to Oma to find the Ancient … startled. It was rather unnerving. "I do not know more beyond that General," Oma offered vaguely.

"Alright, thank you." Without another word Oma disappeared and Hammond moved to sit in the seat by Sam's side instead of behind his desk.

"What's going on?"

"Sam, how do you feel," Janet asked while holding Sam's wrist in her hand.

"I feel fine Janet."

Janet looked up to Hammond and gave a small nod. "She seems alright but I want to run tests when you're done Sir."

"Of course. Sam," Hammond spoke softly. "What just happened?"

"Sir," she asked again. She really didn't know what the hell was going on.

"What do you remember Sam," Jack asked.

Sam looked up to see him standing behind her before she licked her lips and looked back to Hammond. "I yelled at Oma Sir," she said trying hard not to duck her head. "I'm sorry but this whole situation with my pregnancy –"

Hammond held up his hand, cutting her off. "What happened when you finished yelling at Oma?"

Sam's brow furrowed as she looked at Hammond. "You yelled at me Sir."

Hammond looked to Janet and then Jack before he focused on Sam again. He reached forward and took Sam's hand in his own. "Sammie," he said, effectively turning into George in her mind. "You started to glow again, quite brightly actually." Sam opened her mouth and quickly closed it. She had nothing to say. "That's not all … Sammie … you made the entire mountain shake."

"That's not possible."  
>"Sam honey," Janet said, stealing her attention. "Oma confirmed it. The mountain shook so badly that the evacuation alarm sounded."<p>

"But I … I never even heard it."

"I told Mal'tec and Ead'ogar to have the officers in the Control Room turn the alarm off," Jack offered from behind her. "As soon as Hammond called you off of Oma the shaking stopped. I didn't want to listen to that racket anymore."

"But," Sam started in confusion as she looked around her. "How is that possible? There has to be a different explanation as to why the mountain shook."

"I'm afraid not Sammie," George offered as he squeezed her hand. "The mountain started to shake when you told Oma that you would do what you had to to protect your children. It continued to get worse until I snapped you out of it. I was yelling at you for about 20 … 30 seconds before you came to. And like Jack said, the second you snapped out of it the shaking stopped."

"So, what does this mean," Sam asked as she looked at the three people surrounding her.

"It means you're going to go down to the infirmary with Doctor Frasier while I call the President," Hammond said, taking up his role as General again.

* * *

><p>Jack watched as Janet led a rather confused Sam out of Hammond's office and her two bodyguards followed, having come back up after turning off that damn alarm. Hammond sat down heavily behind his desk with a sigh. "Jack, close the doors will you? I'm going to put the President on speaker," Hammond started as he began dialing. "I'm going to need you to help explain this."<p>

"Joy," Jack mumbled as he moved around the office, closing the doors before taking up a seat again.

"Hello George," the President offered as he answered the phone.

"Mr. President," Hammond began. "We have a … situation."

"You usually do when you're calling me directly. What's going on today?"

"Colonel's Carter and O'Neill came to the SGC today."

There was a moment of silence and Jack was pretty sure that the President was trying to get his bearings. "Why?"

"Dr. Frasier went to Eleftheria to talk with the CMO about Colonel Carter's medical history and any impact it may have on the twins, particularly the naquadah in her blood. While Dr. Frasier was talking with Colonel Carter in private the Colonel apparently started to … glow."

"Glow?"

"Yes Sir," Hammond offered. "Colonel Carter came to the SGC to report the incident immediately. She asked Oma Desala to show herself."

"Oma was there," the President asked, thoroughly confused.

"Uh, Mr. President," Jack started at the look Hammond had given him. "Carter was pretty confident that the Ancients were keeping tabs on her. They did say they would protect the baby. So Oma showed up, told us that she knew Carter is carrying twins and Carter … kinda went off on Oma."

"How did she 'go off' on Oma, Colonel?"

"She threatened her," Jack said bluntly.

"Mr. President," Hammond jumped in quickly. "Colonel Carter told Oma that if she or Chaos did anything to her children, considering that the line has always continued one child at a time, then she would do whatever was necessary to protect her children."

"Well that's understandable."

"Yes Sir but, while she made these comments Colonel Carter began to glow. It was almost blinding Sir."

"So what does this mean?"

"Not a clue," Jack added.

"That's not all Sir," Hammond offered hesitantly. "The entire mountain began to shake."

"Like an earthquake?"

"It felt like that," Hammond nodded. "It progressively got worse and it set the evacuation alarm off. Colonel Carter never even registered what was happening Sir. I yelled at her several times and when I finally got her attention the shaking stopped."

"You're telling me Sam made the entire mountain shake?"

"Yes Sir. Oma confirmed my suspicions before disappearing. But, like I said Sir, she didn't even register what was happening. She had a hard time believing us when we told her she was the cause of it."

"Where is Sam now?"

"In the infirmary. Dr. Frasier wanted to run tests."

"This is just a normal day for you people, isn't it," the President sighed heavily. Clearly he didn't seem to be handling this in stride like they were, or at least like they were trying to. "Let me talk to Schwartz and Amos. I'll get back to you." Without another word he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Sam," Janet asked as she walked into the Iso room. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine," Sam offered distractedly.

"Sam."

Sam felt Janet's hand n her own and looked up to her friend. She offered her a small smile and shrugged. "I'm fine, really. I just … I don't know what to think about this Jan."

"I know honey. I've been thinking about this though."

"You have?"

"Of course," Janet offered as she pulled up a stool and sat by Sam, never releasing her hand. "I have a couple of theories. They could be wrong but, there's one that makes the most sense."

"What's that?"

"Well, I could be wrong," Janet reiterated. "But, I've been thinking that you carrying twins doesn't really make sense. I mean, if Chaos really does limit her line to one child at a time then it would make sense that you would be incapable of carrying twins. That somehow Chaos kept the second fetus from forming on even removed the second fetus before you became aware of carrying twins. It doesn't make sense that she would allow you to carry a second child, or know of it, when she could easily have kept it from you; especially since we know of Chaos. So maybe nothing will happen; I mean, if she was going to do something wouldn't she have done it by now?"

Sam just stared at her friend a moment, trying to take everything in. Janet was right, that made more sense. Sam nodded her head in agreement but couldn't help but chew her bottom lip. "You're right, that does sound the most logical."

"But?"

"But," Sam said as she tried to swallow the lump that was suddenly in her throat. "I'm scared Jan. I don't want anything to happen to either of them." Sam felt Janet squeeze her hand but watched as Janet's eyes moved back and forth, clearly studying her. "Jan?"

"You're glowing again," Janet offered. "Sam, when you threatened Oma, you were worried about something happening to the twins, weren't you?" Sam nodded her head and Janet almost smiled. "You were thinking the same thing when we were in Jo's office," Janet offered. "But, Oma wasn't there for you to take out your anger and fear on. Sam, that has to be it," Janet offered.

"What has to be it?"

The two looked up to the doorway to find Jack closing the door to the Iso room behind him. "I think Sam's desire to protect the twins is the trigger for the powers that the Ancients were talking about."

"I was afraid of that," Sam whispered as Jack moved closer to her.

"Sam," Janet asked.

"When Daniel and I got into it I told him that I kept things from him because I was afraid of what would happen if people learned about this situation. If it's learned that Ba'al tried to break me to access these powers and failed I was afraid of the possibility of someone coming after the guys, or you and Cassie. Now, it's as good as proof that if someone goes after any of you or the twins … Janet, I don't even know that I'm doing these things, or what I'm doing. That makes me dangerous."

"You know how to blow up a sun Sam," Jack smiled. "I'm pretty sure you're already dangerous."

"You know what I mean Jack," Sam sighed. "Jack, when we first found out about the twins, did I glow at all?"

"You mean when you were freaking out in the infirmary? Nope. But, you were kinda all over the place. It was like watching Daniel after three pots of coffee Doc," Jack offered with a smirk.

"Maybe that's why," Janet said. "Maybe her thoughts were too jumbled. Maybe she has to have a specific goal in mind for these powers to manifest."

"I don't think she wants to glow Doc."

"No, but you do want to protect the twins, don't you Sam?"

Sam nodded her head. "So, what now?"

"We're going to run these tests and see what comes up," Janet offered easily.


	61. What Now?

Janet sat down across from Sam with a sad little smile on her face. "Hey," she nearly whispered.

Sam merely looked up to Janet before looking back at her less than appetizing meal. "Hey."

"Sorry it's taking so long," Janet offered in reference to the test results she was waiting on. Sam just shrugged her shoulders before pushing her untouched food away from her. "How's the pregnancy symptoms," Janet asked, trying to distract Sam. "You haven't mentioned anything about morning sickness."

"Oh I'm plenty nauseous just about every day," Sam offered and pushed her tray just a little bit further away. "Fortunately I haven't actually lost my lunch yet."

"You're still tired a lot, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sam offered as she ducked her head. "I've … been nodding off in my office a lot actually. If they let me go back to Eleftheria I know I'm going to have to cut my hours already. I talked to Jamie yesterday about the Jaffa/Tok'ra meeting. I felt like I could fall asleep just listening to his report on it," she sighed.

"If they let you go back? Sam honey, why wouldn't they let you go back to Eleftheria?"

"I can't control this Janet," Sam offered dejectedly. "I don't even know that I'm doing it. Besides, the President wants to keep this whole thing a secret. I can't see how we'll manage that if I start glowing at the outpost. I'd have to explain the situation to all of the officers and staff, plus the Tok'ra and the Jaffa. That's not exactly keeping it quiet."

"I don't see how staying here will help. You'll glow no matter where you are."

"But here they can keep an eye on me Janet. As it is I've been restricted to quarters since I finished talking with Jamie."

"Well, it's not like they can keep you in here for the rest of your life."

"No, but they can keep me restricted to base until I get a handle on these powers … If I ever do …"

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the briefing room and wished she hadn't. The President was sitting in Hammond's regular spot with Amos and Schwartz sitting to his right and Hammond sitting to his left. She was tired before she walked into the Briefing Room but now she was exhausted. She felt the need to crawl back into her bed and close her eyes until this was all over. "Sir's," she greeted as she moved further into the room and took up the seat that Hammond had offered her.<p>

"Sam," the President began gently. "You look awful."

She smiled gently at that, she couldn't help it. "Thank you Sir."

"You know what I mean."

"I do Sir," Sam offered with a reassuring smile, even if she was tired. "I'm alright, just tired."

"Dr. Frasier informed us that you would be excessively tired due to the twins. But, have you felt any adverse affects from the use of these powers?"

"No Sir," Sam offered softly. "As I told General Hammond I don't even know what's going on when it happens. To the best of my knowledge the only time I have done anything more than glow is when the SGC shook. But, so far I have not noticed anything discomforting as a result. I didn't feel excessively tired after the fact or sick in anyway. Dr. Frasier was slightly concerned about my heart rate and blood pressure but due to my emotional state at the time she said I was within normal parameters."

"So whatever is going on isn't harming you or the twins in anyway," Amos concluded.

"Not to anyone's knowledge Sir. Dr. Frasier is still waiting on a few test results but as far as she can tell everything is as it should be."

"There's clearly no way of keeping this a secret anymore," Schwartz offered. "Beyond you wanting to protect your children we have no idea of what could set off these powers?"

"No Sir."

"Well," the President began with a sigh. "I guess that's that. I'd like you to leave today."

"Sir?"

"We won't be able to keep this quiet anymore, it's just a matter of time," the President offered calmly. "And until you get a handle on these powers of yours I'd rather you were on Eleftheria than here on Earth. At least there we won't have to worry about civilians seeing the light show."

"But we will have to worry about the Jaffa, the Tok'ra, and our own people Sir. What am I supposed to say to them?"

"Don't say anything to them till you have to," he shrugged. That's all she needed, a non-committal commander in chief, lovely. "I'm assuming you'll want to tell your father which is fine but I wouldn't tell them anything unless you had to, that includes your second."

"I understand Sir but when it comes out, what should I say?"

"I have faith in you to figure that out Sam. Just make sure to keep me posted on the situation."

"Of course Sir."

"Good. Well now, I'd like a few moments with the Generals. I suggest you gather everything you need. I'd like to see you again before you head back."

"Of course Sir," Sam offered. She stood up and offered him a salute before making her way to the door.


	62. The Question

Sam closed the door behind her and leaned against it heavily. She had an hour to get her shit together and get back to base. Under guard no less. Just in case she started to glow they were under orders to haul her ass back in the car and back to the SGC. Well, actually they were under orders to drag her back if she 'started to look odd'. Hammond had omitted the glowing part but there were already rumors about Sam's connection with the shaking of the SGC. Rumors. When she had first arrived at the SGC it had been rumors about her intelligence as well as her service record, particularly about the classified parts that even SGC members couldn't access; as time passed the rumors about her and Jack started; now … now it was rumors about these stupid powers. Lovely.

"Samantha." Sam opened her eyes to find her house dark but, there was a soft glow coming from the living room and Jack was standing just outside of the light. "Hi," he smiled.

It was hard to see the smile in the light but, she could feel it and Sam stepped further into the room, going straight into his arms. "Hi," she breathed. Sam closed her eyes as Jack wrapped his arms around her and buried her face in his shoulder. "This is nice."

"I can make it nicer," Jack snickered, she could feel it.

"We have to be back in an hour," Sam mumbled into his shoulder.

"That's just enough time," Jack offered as he pulled away slightly. He directed her towards the living room and she gasped in surprise to find the room covered in paper whites, lilies of the valley, calla lilies, white roses, and white candles. Lots and lots of white candles.

"Jack," Sam sighed in delight. "What's all this about?"

"It occurs to me," he began as he moved her to the couch and gently pushed her to sit down. "That when I gave you that ring …" he paused as he looked down at the hand he held between his with the little diamond that sparkled brightly in the candle light. He ran his thumb over the diamond before he sat down beside her. "I proposed to you exactly how I intend to," he offered gently. "Making Samantha Carter speechless isn't something that most people can do."

Sam smiled brightly at him; she had known he enjoyed making her speechless.

"But, it occurs to me that it wasn't exactly a romantic proposal. So," he offered with a big sigh. "So, I'm actually asking the question this time instead of just saying it. Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Sam's smile brightened as she leaned forward grabbed his face between her hands and giggled. Really, she couldn't help it. "You're an idiot." And then she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with as much force as she could. She wound her arms tightly around his neck while his wrapped around her middle, pulling her body as close to his own as he could, leaving her in his lap. Their mouths opened and their tongues clashed and good god she loved this man. She especially loved what he could do with his tongue and his hands and oh god if they don't stop now they simply won't stop.

They pulled away, gasping for breath, but they didn't release their hold on each other. "That's a yes, right?"

Sam laughed brightly as she shook her head. "You really are an idiot."


	63. Oh Oz, Sweet Oz

They had returned to the SGC in time to see the President off and get all of the test results from Janet. Not surprisingly, or surprisingly, depending on how you looked at it, the results came back normal. They'd said their goodbyes then headed back to Eleftheria with Mal'tec and Ead'ogar in tow. No sooner did they walk into the Control Room did Sam notice the mood amongst the officers being a bit off. That certainly wasn't surprising. There were things at Eleftheria that were kept very quiet, more quiet than things at the SGC and she was certain everyone knew something was up when she'd hurried off back to Earth. They weren't wrong of course.

"Look Dorothy," Jack smiled. "Oz, as we live and breathe!"

"As often as you refer to my outpost as Oz Colonel, I'm surprised that you didn't suggest it as a possibility when the Jaffa mentioned renaming the planet," Sam smiled as she moved around the Control Room, checking equipment and offering a hello to the officers on duty.

"Teal'c told him he wasn't allowed to make the suggestion Ma'am," Hailey offered with a smile.

"Watch it Lieutenant," Jack barked.

"Hello Hailey," Sam smiled as she came to stand by the junior officer. "What's going on?"

"The computer was acting a little sluggish yesterday," Hailey shrugged. "I went ahead and ran a diagnostic. I'm just checking out the results now."

"Thank you Hailey. When you're done reviewing the results stop by my office won't you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

With a nod Sam turned around, ready to head to the closest ring room to take her up to her office. "Oh Hailey," Sam began as she turned back to the room. "Make sure to thank Teal'c for keeping an eye on the Colonel next time you see him."

"Yes Ma'am," Hailey offered brightly.

"Hey! I'm right here Carter, no need to talk about me like I'm not in the room!"

"Whatever you say Colonel."

* * *

><p>"Ma'am?"<p>

Sam looked up from her work to find Hailey standing in her doorway and smiled. "Hailey, come on in. Close the door please." She could see Hailey's face tighten just so, she had never been asked to close the door behind her before. "How was the diagnostic," Sam asked as she held out her hand, indicating Hailey needed to take a seat.

"Everything came back clean Ma'am. I was thinking it might be prudent to keep an eye on things though."

"Certainly," Sam offered as she shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. "How about the mood?"

"The mood Ma'am?"

"After our conversation about Oz? I was wondering if it had helped lighten the mood. It seems I have to keep quite a bit more information classified from the officer and staff here than General Hammond does from the officers at the SGC. Am I wrong in thinking that's had an effect on the people here?"

Hailey hesitated before she took a breath. "People are … curious. That's all."

Sam smiled at that. That much she knew. "Simply curious or negatively curious?"

"Oh no Ma'am," Hailey offered quickly. "Just curious."

"I understand Hailey," Sam offered gently. "I just wanted to get a feel for the situation before I added to it."

"Ma'am?"

"The reason I asked you to close the door is because I want to share something with you before it becomes public knowledge to the rest of the base." Sam paused as she watched Hailey and noticed the young woman sit a bit straighter. "I'm pregnant," she stated bluntly. For the first time that Sam could ever recall Hailey's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "Colonel O'Neill is the father and we are engaged." This time Hailey actually smiled which, for Hailey, was kind of saying something. "You're the only person on SG-1 that didn't know about this and I thought it would only be right to tell you before everyone else finds out. I owe you that much.

"Once this becomes public knowledge the 'curiosity' is likely going to get worse. But, that isn't all of it."

"Ma'am?"

"Strangely enough there's information about this pregnancy that is classified and under Presidential order I'm not permitted to inform anyone here on base about this information until I have no choice but to do otherwise."

"But SG-1 know," Hailey cautiously asked.

"The guys know," Sam agreed gently. "They only know because they found out at the same time as the President. This information will come out eventually Hailey; it's just a matter of time. When it does I'll tell you everything I can, I honestly don't enjoy keeping you out of the loop when your team knows more about this than you do; but, this is a rather personal matter."

"I understand Ma'am."

Sam watched her quietly, trying to gauge her reaction again and knew that Hailey really did understand. "Good, until then I'm going to have to ask you to take on a few more things around base."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm trying to be proactive here Hailey. I really don't want to fall asleep in meetings because I'm pregnant and haven't delegated properly. Once SG-1 starts going on missions I need you to be selective about what artifacts you keep on base. I'd like you to send what you can to the SGC when it's reasonable to do so. I also want you to play mediator between Colonel's Tutor and O'Neill and the scientists." At Hailey's questioning look Sam smiled gently. "Dr. Grant is excellent at explaining the science to Colonel Tutor in a manner that he can understand it but the other scientists tend to talk over his head. Additionally you know what Colonel O'Neill is like. Sometimes his impatience doesn't translate well for the scientists."

"You want me to keep the peace?"

"Yes. You're time on SG-1 has helped you already Hailey. You are getting better at dealing with the Colonel's moods, which I know is not an easy task, and you are getting better at explaining the science in a way he gets. Think of this assignment as putting your new skills to the test. If you can keep the peace here you can certainly keep the peace anywhere; and in the Air Force that's a talent most scientists don't have. It'll help your career a lot more than I think you realize."

"I realize Ma'am," Hailey smiled. "After all I'm sitting across from the Gate expert who's commanding her own base. I appreciate the opportunity Ma'am."

Sam's smile brightened as she stood from her chair and Hailey mirrored her movements. "I'm sorry we won't be able to spend as much time together as we planned Jennifer. I was looking forward to working with you on the questions you had about my previous work but, we'll get there." Sam moved around the desk and wrapped her arm around Hailey's shoulders before slowly leading her towards the door. "Once I get a handle on this maybe we can get together while we're off duty to discuss things. I know what it's like to not be able to talk science as in depth as you want to for a while. Get's a bit boring."

"Yes Ma'am," Hailey smiled brightly. "It does."

"Good," Sam offered as she released Hailey and opened the door. "Let me know if you need anything and I'll get back to you about off duty hours, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am."


	64. Interrupted Moment

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she smiled tiredly at Jack. He and SG-1 had returned from their second mission a few hours ago. So far everything had gone off easily, a little unusual for SG-1 really but Sam was greatful all the same. Once she'd sent them for their physical's she'd turned everything over to Colonel Reynolds, leader of SG-3 and Jack's suggestion for his on base second. With a quick nod to him and a quick check with Jamie Sam was curled up on her bed, on top of the covers, fast asleep.

Now Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, gently running his hand over her hip. "I didn't mean to wake you," he offered softly. Sam hummed softly, letting him know it was alright and he smiled before he leaned down and kissed her temple. "Can I get you anything?" Sam hummed again and Jack chuckled. Somehow, in their short amount of time together he had learned what her hums meant. It was something she did behind closed doors, in intimate moments, when she was completely comfortable and yet he had figured them all out. "Want some company?"

Sam didn't need to hum for that one. Her tired smile grew of its own accord and soon Jack was gently climbing over her so that he was lying behind her with his chest pressed up against her back and his arm wrapped around her so that his hand rested on her stomach. "Happy?"

"Hmm," she hummed and he placed a kiss in her hair.

His hand caressed her stomach before he gently added pressure and he chuckled. "You're stomach is squishy."

"Ja-ck!" Sam whined, trying to pull out of his arms but he just held her tighter.

"Hey, it's a good thing," he said into her hair. "It means you're eating right when I'm not here."

"No, it means I'm fat."

"You're not fat you're pregnant."

Sam shifted until he loosened his grip and she rolled over in his arms so that she could face him. "Jack, I'm two months along and I've gained eight pounds already! When my sister-in-law was pregnant she hardly gained four pounds during the first three months. I've gained twice that and my t-shirts are already straining against this – this baby bump that has _never_ been small. I feel huge already!"

"Just because your t-shirts are tighter doesn't mean you're fat Sam," Jack offered calmly.

"Well I still feel it," she huffed. Her eyes dropped from his face and she found herself staring at the hollow of his neck.

"You're beautiful Samantha." She knew what he was doing and she appreciated it but, it didn't make her feel any better. Jack sighed and kissed her forehead. "I get what you're saying Sam, I really do. You've always been physically fit; and a little underweight if Frasier is anything to go off of. I can understand why extra weight and a squishy stomach is making you feel off but Sam … when the woman that a man loves is caring his child … it's the most beautiful thing."

Sam chewed her lip while she hesitated. Finally she looked up to Jack and was comforted by the truth she saw in his eyes. "Was it the same when Sara was pregnant with Charlie?" They had never spoken about Charlie or Sara, not really, and Sam normally wouldn't have asked but somehow it felt okay to ask.

"Seeing Sara carrying Charlie … the feeling was the same," he offered honestly. "She was beautiful. But, everything I had with Sara was so different. We got married because of Charlie," he said as he lifted a hand to trace her cheek bone with a single finger. "I did love her but I grew to love her. What I had with Sara wasn't anywhere near what I feel for you Samantha. You are the one true love of my life." Sam smiled brightly at him and ignored the tear that fell from her eye and into the pillow. "But what I feel for these two …" he offered a half smile as he placed his palm flat against her stomach before running his hand over her body, around her back and pulling her tightly to him. "I love them as much as I love Charlie, and I'll always love them equally."

Sam's smile brightened and this time she brushed away her tears quickly. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and moved closer to him, placing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. "And I love how much you love your children." She could see the understanding in his eyes, the fact that she was including Charlie, not excluding him by saying 'our' children. "Will you tell me about him sometime," she asked as she caressed his cheeks. "I want to know about him. I want the twins to know about him."

Sam smiled gently at him and kissed him back when his lips sought hers. Almost immediately he ran his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth to his, battling his tongue with her own. Her arms wound around his neck as she tried to hold him closer and keep his mouth on hers but he had other ideas. When they both needed air they pulled apart for only a quick moment before his lips were at her throat. She wanted his lips on hers but she couldn't deny how wonderful his lips felt against her skin.

Somewhere during their kissing his hands hand found their way under her t-shirt and his fingers were dancing across her skin. "Jack …" she moaned gently as his lips moved to the spot behind her ear that made her toes curl.

The moment was interrupted when there was a knock on their door and Sam groaned in frustration as she buried her face in his shoulder. "How many times is this now?"

"I lost count," Jack groaned himself.

"I wonder what the chances are of getting quarters built off base," Sam mumbled before she pushed herself up from the bed, Jack's arms falling away because he couldn't keep her with him now. She grabbed the BDU jacket and pulled it on quickly, hiding her 'baby bump' before she made her way to the door, preparing for more work.


	65. Information

"Sam?" She looked up from her computer to find Jamie standing in her doorway, cup of coffee in hand. She smiled at him, waving him into her office, and he made his way to one of the chairs across from her. "I brought you a cup of coffee," he smiled as he sat it on her desk.

"Thank you Jamie but I'm afraid I've had my one cup limit today."

"That sucks," he offered as he casually picked up the coffee and started drinking it.

Sam smiled as she shook her head at him. Her coffee restrictions clearly didn't suck for him. "Did you see my father on your way up here?"

"Yeah actually. Ead'ogar was having a discussion with Selmak about something but, they were headed this way. So, you gonna make me wait till he gets here before you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes," Sam offered with a snicker. However, Jamie just smiled back. He was clearly unfazed as he was drinking 'her' coffee. It didn't take long for Jacob to show up and when he did he went to close the door but Sam interrupted him, asking Mal'tec and Ead'ogar to join them.

"Hi Sammie," Jacob offered as he moved over to her and kissed her gently on her cheek before moving to the seat by Jamie.

"Thanks for coming Dad."

"No problem Sam. What's up?"

"You all know I'm pregnant," Sam offered gently, her eyes staying on her father. "There is something you don't know though."

"What? Like Teal'c's actually the father," Jamie chirped at her.

"Oh ha, ha," Sam offered as she rolled her eyes at him. "You know, you're a pain in my ass on a good day." Jamie just smiled at her and Sam shook her head again. "For your information you smart ass, I'm carrying twins." Ha, Sam thought, that shut him up real quick.

"Congratulations Sammie," Jacob smiled brightly. For a man that had reacted so strongly to the news of her being pregnant and engaged to Jack in one conversation he had nearly done a 180 since she'd kicked him off the base. For the most part her father still glowered at Jack every chance he got but, when Jack wasn't around Jacob was always talking to her about the baby.

"Thank you Dad," Sam smiled. "Jo and Janet are repeatedly telling me that I'm going to show sooner and be more tired than if this was a single pregnancy. So this isn't going to be quiet for long, however," Sam paused as she studied her second, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment. "Jack and Jo are the only other people on base that know about it being twins."

"You mean SG-1 doesn't know," Jamie asked, finally getting serious about this meeting.

"No," Sam offered softly. "There are some things about this pregnancy that are actually classified until it becomes need to know."

"Classified? Sammie, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not permitted to tell you Dad. The President has ordered me not to inform anyone about the matter until I have no choice. What I can tell you is just what I've said. The President gave me permission to give you forewarning but that's it."

"You are okay, aren't you Sam," Jamie asked quickly.

"I'm fine but I do have concerns about carrying twins," Sam offered cryptically as she looked to Mal'tec and Ead'ogar. She was using their reaction to judge whether or not she was glowing. Mal'tec simply nodded at her and Sam knew that she was alright, so far. "But I am perfectly fine. Like I said I'm going to be rather tired, as it is Mal'tec and Ead'ogar have been covering for me when I fall asleep here in my office. I'm going to be putting a lot more responsibility on your shoulders Jamie."

Jamie gave a sharp nod. He had been taking on more, or she had been giving him more to do, ever since she had told him of her pregnancy. She knew that he realized twins meant even more work for him.

"Now, the President thinks that it'll be just a matter of time until I have to fill you in on the classified bits and he's probably right. When that happens I'll tell you everything I can but beyond that this is it for now."

"Yes Ma'am." Jamie only ever called her Ma'am when he truly felt like a subordinate. They were the same rank and she tried to keep things level with him but, in moments like this, when things were serious and she had to stress that point to him, he liked to stress his understanding of the situation.

"Good," Sam offered. "Let's get together tomorrow morning to go over the changes we'll need to make."

"Sure thing Sam, ten work for you?"

"Yes, thank you," she said with a smile as Jamie stood from his chair. "I think I'll use the extra time to sleep in a little."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Jamie offered tilted his mug towards her, as if to salute her and then let himself out of her office, closing the door behind him as he left.

"If you two don't mind," Sam smiled gently at Mal'tec and Ead'ogar. With a nod from the two of them they followed Jamie and they too closed the door behind them.

"Sam?"

"Technically I'm not supposed to tell you anymore than what I've told you," she offered as she stood up from her chair and moved to sit in the one next to him. "The President told me I was alright to tell you something but not to elaborate."

"But you are," Jacob asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm not going to tell you everything," Sam said honestly. "But I am going to tell you more than what I've told Jamie."

"Sam, you're worrying me."

"Dad … there was a reason why Ba'al kidnapped me," she said softly.

"I saw the reason," Jacob ground out angrily.

"His … interest in me wasn't the only reason Dad." Sam paused as she saw the confusion written across Jacob's face and she forced a smile. "Ba'al believed that I possessed some 'powers'," she offered cautiously. "He thought that if he broke me it would make these supposed powers manifest themselves."

Jacob watched her carefully and Sam waited, letting him gather his thoughts. "I'm guessing the reason Ba'al thought you had some kind of power is the classified bit?"

"Yeah …"

"And these powers? Do you really have them?"

"Apparently I've started glowing," she said. "Like I said, I have concerns about carrying twins and the reason for those concerns is classified. But Janet thinks my need to protect the twins is the trigger for the glowing."

"So … the President knows about all this?"

"Yes. I was afraid they weren't going to send me back but he thought it was better if I was here instead of there. No civilians around to see me turn into a walking night light."

"He's right though," Jacob offered gently. "If it's your need to protect the twins that's the trigger it's just a matter of time before you start to … 'glow'. What are you going to tell people when that get's out?"

"Honestly? I don't know. He's left it up to me to come up with something. Janet said she'd give it some thought … I don't know if I want everyone to know exactly what the situation is. I trust my officers and my staff but there's no grantee that we're safe from the NID and others just because we're on a different planet."

"Who knows the whole truth Sam?"

"Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, Mal'tec and Ead'ogar; at least here on base," Sam sighed. "But Teal'c and Daniel don't know about the twins. Janet and Hammond know everything of course but …"

"But what?"

"When I went back to the SGC to talk to Hammond about this … something … happened."

"Another classified bit," Jacob offered her an out.

"Yes," she nodded. "Not only did I glow but, apparently I made the entire SGC shake." Jacob's brow rose of its own accord and Sam smiled sheepishly. "There's already rumor's going around the SGC."

"Then I don't see what choice you have Sam."

"Dad?"

"Chances are some one has already speculated about the situation, which means if anyone has been keeping an eye on you or the SGC then they might know about the rumors."

"Which means they're going to be snooping around," Sam sighed. "Chances are the NID already knows something, so there's no point in thinking up a complete lie," she decided. "I still don't want to share everything though …"

"Why don't I talk with the guys," Jacob began. "I think I know enough to be able to spin something. Maybe the guys and I can think up an explanation that's close to the truth without giving out anymore information then necessary."

"Alright," Sam sighed again. "But Daniel and Teal'c don't know about the glowing or the shaking yet."

"I think it's time to tell them Sam."

* * *

><p>She'd told them. In the privacy of Daniel's lab she and Jack had told them the whole deal about the twins and her fears, and how that had somehow triggered what Ba'al had tortured her for. For a moment Daniel had looked as though he were upset at being 'left out' of the know. But then Jack had made the point that clearly Sam had been proven right. If someone came after anyone of them it might be enough to trigger her 'powers' like her need to protect the twins did. Teal'c had responded rather well. His expression made it clear that he wasn't thrilled at Mal'tec and Ead'ogar knowing before him but, he at least understood where Sam had been coming from.<p>

"So …" Daniel nearly drawled out the word. "You made the whole SGC shake?"

"According to Oma Dorothy there packs quiet a punch," Jack nodded.

For some reason his little Dorothy comment made her want to hit him but, she really had more important things to worry about, like running the damn outpost; well the 'base'. After serving off-world for six months and surviving a faked disaster she'd noticed most of the officers referring to it as the base. She supposed that mean that people were really accepting Eleftheria, her command, and their place here. But that was another topic entirely and she needed to focus at the one that was at hand.

"So far," Sam offered as she eyed Jack and tried to get them all back on topic. "That's the worst that's happened but, like I said I had no idea that it was happening at the time. I've told Dad about the powers and about the twins but I haven't explained Chaos or my concerns to him. I know springing this news on you and then telling you to figure it out isn't the best thing but, I really could use your help."

"How may we be of assistance Samantha," Teal'c asked gently.

"I'm under orders not to say anything unless I have to about this. Considering there hasn't been an incident since the SGC I'm hoping that means we've got some time before I do have to start explaining. The President has left it up to me about what to say once it does come out but honestly … I have no idea what to say to pacify people without sharing everything. Dad thought that he might be able to come up with a cover story that's close enough to the truth without divulging all with your help."

"Did anyone at the SGC besides Hammond see the glowing thing?"

"No. But, there are rumors already. After all I did rush back there and while we were meeting behind closed doors the whole place started to shake. And of course I was restricted to quarters for the majority of my time there. That wasn't public knowledge but I'm sure people figured it out. Jack was hardly ever in his quarters and Janet spent most of her time keeping me company in mine."

"Well, I see why your Dad wants to stick close to the truth," Daniel offered contemplatively. "And he would be the perfect person to bounce ideas off of. He knows the least of us … yeah," he offered as he looked up to Sam. Give us a few hours with your Dad; we'll let you know what we come up with."

Sam smiled a bit sadly at that but reached across Daniel's workbench and placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you Daniel."

"Sure," he smiled at her.


	66. Hidden Tok'ra

Sam looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Three months. She was only three months pregnant and everyone on the base knew. She'd only gained ten pounds but that was apparently all she needed for her stupid uniform not to fit. When she'd first started putting on weight her dress blues had actually began to fit better, they'd always been a little lose. But now … Her dress blues were officially too small and her BDU jacket made her too hot so she was officially walking around her base on a daily basis without the jacket, the most casually dressed base commander in the history of the freaking military. When she'd been wearing her BDU's she'd been really casual for a base commander but, hey, it worked. But no jacket meant she couldn't hide the bump. At the time she'd been okay with it because she was seriously too damn hot and her need for comfort outweighed her need to keep this quiet.

But then everyone had seen just how much weight she had gained and where all of it had gathered and they knew she was pregnant.

And worse, everybody kept smiling at her.

No, what was worse was that she was currently wearing dress blues that were clearly too big. Or would be too big if she didn't have this stupid bump. Today she was meeting with some of the leaders of the Tok'ra. They were finally willing to continue discussing their potential move and she was wearing dress blues that she'd had to order from Earth. Everything had gone to hell in a hand basket when someone had accidently opened the wrong box to find several pairs of dress blues, several pairs of maternity sized dress blues, that Janet had taken the liberty of sending to her …

Sam sighed heavily as he smoothed her already smooth hair and made sure that no loose strands had come un-tucked from the clip she'd pulled it up in before she moved to the door of her quarters. Ead'ogar was standing there, waiting for her and she smiled. After months of requesting them to call her Sam he and Mal'tec had finally started calling her Samantha on a regular basis, just over a month ago. It sometimes made her wonder if that was why Teal'c had finally started to call her Samantha behind closed doors …

"Hello Ead'ogar. How are you this morning?"

"I am well Samantha, and you?"

"Ready for another day I suppose. Do you know if the Tok'ra are here yet?"

"Your father is speaking with Colonel Tutor in the commissary. He said that the other's would be arriving shortly. They will be arriving by ship as you requested."

"Good," Sam nodded. "If things go as I expect them to I may be going off world today." Sam didn't have to look at Ead'ogar to know that he was looking at her in surprise, well as much surprise as a Jaffa can show. "If things go well I won't be gone for long," she reassured him.

"I will accompany you."

"Ead'ogar, I'll be with my father. I'll be fine if you'd like to take some time to yourself. When's the last time you visited Dakara?"

"I will accompany you."

Of course you will, Sam thought. Ever since he'd found out about her pregnancy Ead'ogar had taken over more of the 'body guard' responsibilities. Before it had always been Mal'tec leading their actions. Sam supposed it was because Ead'ogar had felt it was his place to stand in the background; Mal'tec had made the Jaffa pledge and Sam had kicked Ead'ogar's ass pretty well. The pregnancy had changed things though. Then, when he'd learned of Sam's powers, her fears and her need to protect the twins he had practically glued himself to her. "If you're sure," she concluded.

* * *

><p>Jamie sat next to her while Ead'ogar stood behind her and Mal'tec 'guarded' the door. They'd been listening to the Tok'ra talking back and forth about the choices in planets that Sam had provided them with while answering their question's as they came along. It seemed clear to Sam that they had tentatively decided on a planet but, they were still leery of the fact that she hadn't given them the Gate address or the coordinates so that they could fly to the planets and actually check them out. It had probably taken them a month and a half to contact her again just because they were leery of her actions …<p>

"I do not understand why we were not provided with the planet locations so that we may have explored them on our own."

Good god they had asked that question three times already, Sam sighed audibly. Lucky for her Jamie had jumped in explaining, once again, that the planets locations were kept hidden by order of their superiors.

"I would think that you would appreciate the fact that we have protected the location of these planets so well," Sam nearly barked. "I am the only person on this entire planet that knows the location of these three planets. Considering your general distrust of everyone except the Tok'ra I would think you would appreciate this discretion. The move you are proposing is not merely a temporary base like you have always used; a base that provides you with a Gate address that you may be somewhat lenient in giving to the Tau'ri because in two weeks you will merely move again. You are proposing a permanent base. I intentionally picked these three planets for you to provide you with as much security as possible and the President backed my suggestion to provide you with the security and secrecy that you have always required. Consider it a good faith effort to assure you that we are doing our best to assist you and meet the needs that you have.

"Now," she offered as she looked around the table at the various Tok'ra. "If you want to continue with this endeavor this is how we will proceed," she continued making it clear that this was exactly how everything would happen. "I'm assuming you have picked one of the three planets?" No one answered but the small smile on Jacob's face had Sam pushing forward. "Good, then this is _exactly _what's going to happen. In the ship that you brought I will show you the planet that you have picked. I will _only_ show you that one planet. This will ensure the security of your permanent base should you choose to settle on this planet. It will also secure the location of the other two planets if you choose not to settle on this planet. If the planet you have chosen is not to your liking then I will provide you with information on another set of planets and we'll go through this process all over again, understood?"

"We understand Samantha," Selmak agreed and Sam smiled back.

"Alright. One last point for us to cover then. Ead'ogar has expressed his desire to accompany us today; I would like to know if you have any objection to him coming along?"

"Would not his presence risk the security of the planet's location," Ma'lok asked.

"I will remain in the cargo bay," Ead'ogar offered as he stepped closer to Sam. "However, I insist on accompanying Samantha to the planet's surface. Would you not agree that it is in her best interest to be provided with assistance at all times considering her condition?"

"Yes," one of the other Tok'ra began. "But it was not so long ago that you were assisting Ba'al in torturing Samantha."

"I serve her now," Ead'ogar growled as he took another step forward.

Sam jumped out of her seat and placed a hand on his arm. Ead'ogar did not look away from the Tok'ra but he moved back just enough so that he stood directly beside her. "Let's not start throwing around insults. I could name a few times that the Tok'ra did things that the Tau'ri disagreed with." Sam squeezed Ead'ogar's arm in a reassuring manner before she released her hold on him. "I understand your reluctance to accept Ead'ogar's presence on this trip. So let's find a compromise. How about Teal'c accompanies me? You all know that he will wait patiently in the cargo bay and on the off chance that he discovers the location of the planet he will not divulge that to anyone."

There was a moment where the Tok'ra all shared a look with one another before Selmak nodded at her. "Now that that is settled I'd like to make something clear. I do understand your distrust of the Jaffa. I also understand their distrust of you. As a matter of fact the Tau'ri aren't quick to trust either of you however, I find myself in the unique position of having both of you trusting me. I don't believe in blind trust because there are a number of you that I do not trust.

"For example I do not trust Anise and Freya of the Tok'ra the way that I trust Ead'ogar. I also do not trust Ho'sept of the Jaffa the way I trust Selmak. Trust is something earned by the individual, not given to the group. But if you all don't start operating on good faith or providing each other with the opportunity to earn such trust then one of these days things are going to go rather sour for the two of you. What in the world will you do if I'm not around to help mediate such situations for you? You barely accepted Colonel Tutor in mediating one of your previous meetings with the Jaffa in my absence.

"You people have got to learn to work together! I won't be around forever and in the very near future I will be out of commission due to the birth of my baby," Sam offered while she consciously made certain not to spill the beans about the twins. "If nothing else maybe you can make the effort to use your time wisely; learn to work with the Jaffa so that I don't end up taking care of grown adults as if you were my own children!" Sam stared at all the Tok'ra and found herself pleased at the fact that they all had the decency to look a bit put out by her words. Well, except for her Dad. She was sure that he had control and that he was smirking at her. "Now, if you don't mind Colonel Tutor and I have a few things to take care of. I will meet you at your ship in an hour." With that Sam walked out of the conference room without another word to the others.

* * *

><p>"Are you well Samantha?"<p>

Sam forced herself to smile before she closed her eyes tightly. "I don't think the twins like spaceships," she mumbled as she gently placed her hand to her stomach. So far she had only experienced actual morning sickness a handful of times but, it seemed that her nausea hadn't dissipated in the slightest as her pregnancy had progressed. Still, flying through space made her want to vomit in a way she couldn't remember. "I need to get out of here … now …"

"Come with me." As Teal'c said the words she felt him place one arm around her shoulders and the other on her arm. She heard the Tok'ra as he moved her through the ship but she tried to block it out as she counted her breathing and kept her eyes shut tightly. The minute she felt the hot breeze hit her face Sam doubled over and promptly vomited.

Teal'c gently rubbed her back while she vomited and offered her word of comfort as she began to dry heave. "Sammie?"

"I believe Samantha needs water. There are several bottles in my pack."

"I'll be right back Sammie."

By the time her father came back with a bottle of water she was leaning against the ship, taking slow deep breaths with her eyes closed. "Here Sam, here's some water." Sam smiled lightly at her father before she took the water and took a few small sips.

"Thanks," Sam whispered. She took her time in getting her bearings back but watched as the Tok'ra glanced at her before moving further from the ship. "I'm sure they loved that."

"Don't worry Sammie. A lot of them are quite interested in your pregnancy."

"Why?"

"Very few Tok'ra have had hosts that have experienced pregnancy first hand. Selmak is over 2oo years old and she's never had a host that had children before. I think that you're going to have a number of visitors with this move."

"You think that you'll move here," She asked truly interested yet still wanting to change the subject.

"I think it's as good as done," Jacob smiled. "They don't want to go through this again and despite harping on it they are actually very thankful for the secrecy of the planets location. They actually wanted me to ask who else knows the planet's location."

Sam smiled as she moved away from the ship and looped her arm through her fathers, letting him lead her across the valley. "Just me," she smiled. "This little planet is truly hidden."

"How's that possible Sam?"

"When we were looking for a planet for our Alpha Site the President ordered me to hide the address of all of the suitable planets for such a site. There's a list of all potential planets that is kept quiet. I'm one of the very few people that know about it. When I forwarded your proposal to the President with my recommendations one of those recommendations was that I be allowed to provide you with potential planets, no one else."

"And he agreed to that," Jacob asked.

"Apparently General's Amos and Schwartz managed to find out about the deal I have with the Tok'ra."

"You mean they know that we've been intrusting you with the planet addresses when we move," Jacob questioned in surprise.

"During my last downtime they hinted at it, said that they heard a rumor to the effect. I told them that rumors were a fickle thing," she said as she smiled up at him. "I've never said more than that but, they must have thought there was some merit to it because no one even batted an eye at my suggestion."

"So you're really the only person that knows about this planet?"

"Yup. I picked three planets off the list that I thought would be suitable and presented them to you. I never even told General Hammond which planets I had picked. We've agreed that once the Tok'ra picked a planet I would erase it from the list of 'hidden' planets. Of the people that know of the list I promise you I'm the only one that has memorized all of the planets and their addresses. Removing it from the list will ensure the Tok'ra security until your base is secure and that we don't travel here mistakenly."

"How many planets are on this list," Teal'c asked.

"Several," Sam offered with a smile as Ma'lok walked up to them. "Ma'lok, what do you think?"

"The leader's are impressed and approve of the planet Colonel Carter."

"I'm glad," Sam smiled. "I was just explaining to my father how hidden this planet is. It should provide you with enough security while you're moving. I was thinking that once you're base is established we could install an iris on your Gate. It won't protect you from an aerial attack of course but it's something."

"And you can ensure the secrecy of this planet?"

"The address for this particular planet came from the Asgard so it's highly likely that its location is outside of Goa'uld knowledge. But, there's no guarantee beyond that." Ma'lok nodded his understanding before he moved back to the council leaders, leaving the trio alone again. "If I'm not needed anymore I think I'll head back to Eleftheria. Everyone gets a little antsy when I'm off world."

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded.

"Give me a minute to check with them," Jacob offered.

As he moved towards the other Tok'ra Sam turned towards Teal'c and sighed. "We're taking the Stargate this time. I don't think I can survive another flight."

"I will gather my things now."

"Thank you Teal'c." Sam smiled as she watched him head back to the ship and knew that he had gotten her meaning. She had thanked him for being him, for being here and understanding, and for bringing a pack with saltine's and bottled water.


	67. Check Up Check In

Sam smiled at the officer's she passed in the hall but didn't offer them anything more than that. She was supposed to report to the infirmary and every step she took only seemed to make her more tired … "Sam!" She blinked a couple of times at the realization that Janet was hurrying over to her as fast as her short legs would allow before she smiled tiredly at the doctor. "Sam, it's so good to see you," Janet began before she hugged Sam.

"Hi Janet."

"Sam honey, are you alright?"

"I'm just tired and a little cranky. Nothing to be worried about," she offered as Janet led her to a bed and helped her sit down. "And I feel huge," Sam mumbled. "Half the time I don't believe you and Jo when you tell me I'm only four months pregnant. You see me right? I'm pretty sure that I'm the same size my sister-in-law was when she was six months pregnant!"

"Don't mind her Doc. She'll be fine in a minute."

The two women looked up to find Jack walking towards them with a smile on his face. "Hello Colonel," Janet smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Oh just peachy."

"He's lying," Sam sighed. "He's grinning and bearing this whole damn thing because he knows if he complains about a damn thing in my presence I'm likely to shot him."

Janet chuckled and shook her head before she turned back to Sam. "Well then, let's get a look at you real quick and then I'll stick the Colonel with the biggest needle I can find."

"Hey," Jack cried in indignation.

"Thank you Jan."

Janet moved away from the bed, going to get the ultrasound machine and Jack moved forward, helping Sam into a semi sitting position in the bed. "How does me getting a needle help you any?"

"It just makes me feel better," Sam smiled up at him. "It's fun to watch a full bird Colonel complain about needles like he's a kid. I have to get my kicks somewhere."

"So," Janet began as she moved back to them and closed the curtain around the bed. "How are you feeling Sam."

"I'm tired a lot," she sighed as Janet worked. "I'm nauseous a lot but, I've only been sick a few times, thank god. And I waddle …"

"You sound right on track then," Janet smiled. "Don't worry about your size too much, you are carrying twins. Besides your sister-in-law was only carrying one baby. When you and Jo were telling me how much weight you had gained during the first trimester I was a little surprised but it seems everything has evened out."

"Oh yeah," Sam mumbled again. "It was great gaining ten pounds during the first trimester when the two of you said I'd likely only gain half of that."

"Sam honey, you've always been a little underweight. Considering the stress from command I was afraid you weren't going to gain as much weight as is expected. I'm very happy you gained as much as you did. You might not put on as much weight later on." Janet was clearly trying to pacify Sam but it wasn't working.

"Really? Because Jo told me to expect gaining an average of a pound and a half a week from here on out and so far I've gained exactly six pounds this past month."

"Stop fretting Sam," Janet chastised as she pulled up Sam's shirt and applied the gel to her stomach. "Well, I know Jo said she had some issues with the heartbeat during your last ultrasound. Did she say anything else?"

"Not really," Sam offered. "I mean we heard something but, Jo's not an obstetrician."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "When she checked at six weeks I think she forgot to even try. Dorothy here startled her when she started freaking out about the twins."

"And when she checked last month it wasn't really clear," Sam continued. "But then we had to cut it short. There was an issue with one of the teams. She said that the twins looked alright size wise and that you'd double check everything."

"She's right," Janet offered as she studied the screen. "They're both looking good. Two nice distinct fetuses in two separate sac's. I wouldn't worry about her difficulty in finding the heartbeat, this isn't Jo's area and she doesn't have the experience with pregnant refugees like I do," Janet smiled.

"I'm not worried," Sam offered quickly.

"Sam honey, you're glowing a bit. Now, here we are." Janet hit a few buttons and looked to Sam and Jack just as the heartbeat's came out loud and clear. They were both staring at the screen, watching the twins as they listened to their heartbeats. "One's a little bit faster than the other," Janet began. "But they both have nice steady beats. You know," she offered as she put the wand up. "I think all these extra ultrasounds are messing with your head. Most women have had one ultrasound by now and you've had three."

"You're the one that suggested regular monitoring," Sam said as she wiped the gel off of her extended stomach.

"Don't remind me," Janet said as she shook her head. "Especially because I'm about to ask if you want another ultrasound to know the sex of the babies."

Sam looked to Jack before she turned back to Janet. "Considering what we know," she hinted about Chaos. "We were assuming that they're girls."

"Under the circumstances I would agree but, that was before we knew there were two in there. As unexpected as that was it still happened. The same might be true for you having a son instead of a daughter."

"Um …" Sam hesitated as she looked to Jack. They had never discussed the possibility of a son …

"Do you want to know," he asked.

"I thought we did know." Sam didn't know what to say honestly, that was all she could think.

"It might be nice," he offered. "We do have two weeks of downtime this time. It's not like we have the opportunity to shop for baby things while we're on Eleftheria."

"Yeah … yeah I guess you're right."

"Well, I wasn't actually going to suggest another ultrasound until you two head back. I couldn't really see much just now and sex is generally impossible to determine until after eighteen weeks."

"Do you think you could try next week," Sam asked gently. "I know I'll only be eighteen weeks –"

"I guess I could try," Janet smiled. "But there's no guarantee."

Sam nodded at Janet and watched as she excused herself from their curtained off area. "Carter," Jack asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," she offered without looking at him. Instead she busied herself with straightening her clothes and putting everything back into place.

"No you're not but I don't know what's wrong, just that something is." Jack placed his hand to her cheek and gently lifted her face so that she looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Sam simply shook her head and took a breath. "I'm going to check in with Hammond while you and the guys finish your physicals. I'd like to get out of here sooner rather than later."

"Okay," Jack offered gently. He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb before he removed his hand and gently helped her from the bed. "Mal'tec and Ead'ogar will want you to wait for them."

"I think I can make my way to Hammond's office just fine on my own," Sam smiled gently at him and leaned forward enough to kiss his cheek gently.

The curtain was pulled open and just as Jack pulled his hands from her stomach Sam realized that he had been rubbing her stomach to comfort her. Now she missed his touch greatly. "Everything looks good Sam," Janet offered as she smiled at the couple. "You're free to go. Which means it's your turn Colonel."

"Joy," Jack grumbled. Sam smiled at him and gave his arm a quick squeeze before she headed out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Sam waddled through the hallways with ease and slowly made her way up the short set of steps into the Control Room. There she took a few minutes to say hello to some people but she enjoyed seeing Walter the most. He smiled brightly at her and insisted that she sit in his chair. "No Walter I'm fine, really. Besides I need to see the General."<p>

"Oh! Let me help you Colonel." Before Sam could open her mouth to object Walter was standing by her and had placed her hand in the crook of his arm as he lead her up the stairs to the briefing room. With a sigh and a small smile she allowed him to lead her up the stairs where she found Hammond ready and waiting for her.

"Thank you Walter," Sam offered with another smile. He gave her a small nod before he let go of her arm and made his way back down the stairs.

"He was awfully eager to help you," Hammond offered as he stood up from his chair and pulled a seat out for her.

"Apparently everyone is eager to help me," Sam smiled at his gesture before sitting down in the chair.

"Don't hold it against us Sammie. We're just men after all," George shrugged. "It's the only thing we know to do for pregnant ladies."

"You mean coddle us? That's certainly the truth," Sam chuckled. "Even after a month of glaring and snapping at people the men are still a little too considerate since they've learned of my pregnancy," she offered easily as she placed her hands on stomach. "Give me your hand Uncle George," she said with a smile as she held out a hand to him.

George did as she asked and she placed his hand under her other one, right where she felt the kick. George smiled brightly at her and she returned it whole heartedly. "I've been feeling them fluttering around every once in a while but they've just started to get these real strong kicks in this past week. It's not very often yet, but it's there."

"I remember the first time Maggie felt an honest to god kick," George offered, half lost in the memory. "She smiled for a straight week."

"Jack's been teasing me about that. I couldn't stop smiling, even in front of the officers."

"I take it Jack called you out on it. He's not very subtle."

"No, he's not," Sam agreed. "Well," Sam said as she took her hand off of George's. Only he didn't remove his hand. Instead he placed his other on her stomach as he actively searched out any movement he might find. "He did actually have a good idea."

"What was that," George asked as he studied her stomach.

Sam smiled brightly at her 'uncle'. He was such a softy. "Jack talk's to the twins," she started softly. "Tells them stories about everyone, including you." George looked up to her, interest clear in his eyes. "He doesn't call you Uncle George," Sam smiled serenely. "He call's you Grandpa George." Sam watched as he tried to fight the smile. Well, for a half second he fought the smile and then he just gave in to it.

"Isn't this hunky dory?"

The two of them looked up to find Jack standing in the doorway the led to the hall with a group behind him. Sam gently placed her hands on top of George's before he could pull away but didn't look at him. "I was just introducing the General," she said as she patted one of his hands. "How was your physical Sir?"

"Oh it was fine Carter," Jack said as he moved into the briefing room, Daniel and Teal'c following him while Mal'tec and Ead'ogar remained on the other side of the doorway. He raised a brow at George's hands on her stomach but said nothing as he sat on the other side of the table with the guys. "Napoleon made sure to stick me in your honor Carter."

Sam patted George's hands again before she pulled away, letting him take his hands off of her stomach and becoming General Hammond again. "It's good to know she keeps her word," Sam smiled.

"I always keep my word." Sam looked over to find Janet at the top of the stairs that led to the Control Room, a plate of cookies in hand. "Here," she smiled as she handed the plate to Sam. "You had better not eat all of them."

Sam looked up from the plate of cookies, one already in her mouth, and knew she was already a nice shade of pink. Deciding quickly that she didn't care she finished eating the cookie she'd already shoved in her mouth and then sat the plate on the table before she grabbed a second cookie. "If you didn't want me to eat them all you shouldn't have given me this many."

"Maybe some of them are for us Carter," Jack said as he tried to reach for a cookie.

However, Teal'c's hand shot out and practically slammed Jack's into the table, drawing all eyes to him. "It would be unwise for you to attempt to take Samantha's food again O'Neill."

"You know Carter," Jack said as he slowly pulled his hand back. "I'm getting real tired of your food being protected by the Jaffa Nation."

"If you did not anger Samantha so when you constantly take her food then we would have no need to prevent your actions," Teal'c offered. "Stress is not good for her or her children."

"Hey, those are my kids too you know."

"That is negligible."

Janet tried to cover her laugh with a cough before she gently took a cookie. At her actions Sam merely smiled and Teal'c just nodded his head. "Oh for cryin' out loud!"

"On a more relative note," Hammond intervened. "Sam's kept me up to date on Eleftheria as usual, as well as the team operations. I must say I'm rather impressed that you've actually kept up with your paperwork Jack."

"Sam gave him a babysitter," Daniel smiled.

"Hey, Spacemonkey! Shut the hell up!"

"What the Colonel is trying to say Sir," Sam offered with a smile. "Is that he doesn't want you to know that Mal'tec is very effective in persuading him to complete his reports on time."

Hammond's brow rose in interest making Jack grumble. "Thank you for that information Colonel," Hammond offered to both Sam and Jack. After all, that could come in handy one day. "Lucky for you Sam and I talked yesterday and debriefed already. The only question she couldn't answer for me was if she had been 'glowing' recently and how frequently that occurred."

"Ah, well she's turned on the lights for the Doc a couple of times," Jack offered honestly. "She's smart though. We made sure to tell her that the matter was classified and was unlikely to cause any trouble during the pregnancy."

"I told her that she could double check with Janet but not to ask for specific details," Sam concluded.

"And she accepted that," Daniel asked in surprise.

"Yes Daniel," Sam nearly sighed.

"Believe it or not Danny boy some people understand that it's not always appropriate to ask questions or challenge Carter," Jack smirked.

"Anyways," Sam continued. "Beyond that no one else knows."

"She's lit up a couple times in our quarters," Jack stated. "But she's good at focusing on other things outside of the quarters."

"And have you managed to gain any control," Hammond questioned.

"I don't think so," Sam offered honestly. "I still don't have any idea that I'm doing it at the time."

"Well, she did manage to practically shut it down once."

"What do you mean," Janet asked.

"When the Doc tried to find the twins heartbeats she had some difficulties and Carter lit up like a Christmas tree. Next thing we know there was a problem with an SG team and in the blink of an eye the glow was gone."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Jack nodded. "Once she was behind closed doors though, bam, bright lights."

"So the only thing we know for sure is that your concern about the twins is what's causing the glowing?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright," Hammond sighed. "Are you going to be able to go two weeks without glowing Sam?"

"Honestly Sir I think so. Janet was able to find both heartbeats and has assured me that they are both in good health. Unless one of the Ancients shows up I can't imagine what could make me glow during my leave."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. You all have the next two weeks for downtime, I suggest you use it well," Hammond smiled.


	68. Moment of Comfort

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted sooner! I really am so sorry but I've been super busy at the academy. I don't know when I'll get a chance to post again but I'll do my best not to go so long again. REALLY TRULY SORRY! :(**

* * *

><p>"Sam? … Samantha?"<p>

Sam looked up from her cup of tea to find Jack kneeling down in front of her, she'd been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed him right in front of her. "I'm sorry," she offered with a soft apologetic smile. "I think I'm feeling a little out of sorts today."

Jack pushed himself up and sat down by her on the couch, automatically wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What's up?"

"I think I need a nap," Sam offered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "This six hour time difference is hitting me harder today than it ever has."

"You haven't had a nap today either. You were up earlier than normal and you usually have had a 15 minute nap, if not longer, by now."

"Mmm," she hummed as she tried to fight her heavy lids. She could feel his lips against her hairline as he gently kissed her and took the tea from her hands but he never removed his arm from her shoulders. "Jack," she started sleepily. "What if we do have a son?"

"What about it," he asked softly.

Forcing herself to angle her head so she could at least look at him some, she hesitated. "Would it be hard for you – after Charlie?"

"Ah, that's what was bothering you." He leaned away from her just enough to place the tea cup on the side table before he pulled her close again and placed his free hand on her swollen stomach. "I think the twins will always remind me of Charlie Sam." He paused as he felt her snuggle further into his chest, seeking comfort. "And I'm always going to miss him but boys or girls these are our children. Charlie's never coming back and I've come to terms with that."

"When did you get so eloquent," Sam mumbled against his chest.

"I blame our letters," Jack shrugged as he pulled up her sweatshirt so that he could place the palm of his hand against the bare flesh of her stomach. "Don't you dare tell Daniel, he'll expect me to have conversations with him instead of letting me tune him out."

"We can't have that," she mumbled again.

They sat there together, holding each other in the quiet of their own home – well, Jack's home actually – relieved for once that they wouldn't have to worry about interruptions until tomorrow when the door bell rang. "If it's anyone other than a delivery boy I'll shoot them," she groaned as Jack pulled away from her. He moved her body so that she laid across the length of the couch as he moved further from her but, she didn't object. Hell, she didn't even open her eyes, she was just too damn tired …

* * *

><p>Sam opened her eyes slowly only to realize she was still too tired. She blinked several times, trying to erase the sleep from her eyes but before things could come into focus a blob, that was not Jack, came into her line of view. "Sam honey?" Oh, it was just Janet. Sam closed her eyes and snuggled back into her pillow. "Sam?"<p>

"Sleeping," Sam groaned.

"Sam, you've slept through the entire afternoon. You need to eat."

"Sleeping."

"I brought strawberries."

Sam frowned and her brow creased in frustration. "Up." Sam felt Janet's hand's on her, helping her into a sitting position as Sam blindly pushed herself up, her eyes still closed, and leaned back into the pillows that Janet shoved behind her. Sam sighed heavily now that she was comfortable again.

"Come on Sam," Janet said as she shook Sam's shoulder, preventing her from going back to sleep. "Eat something and I swear I'll let you sleep in peace."

Sam's eyes fluttered open but she continued to frown even as Janet finally came into focus. "Strawberries." Janet handed her the plate which Sam promptly sat on her stomach before taking a strawberry and biting into it. "Thanks," she mumbled as she ate the fruit.

"You're welcome," Janet smiled as she held out a glass of milk which Sam obligingly took. "The General gave me the afternoon off; he knew Cassie wanted to see you as soon as she could. We came by around four. We had hoped that we could take you two out to dinner but apparently the three of you had other plans."

"What time is it now?"

"Going on nine," Janet smiled. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Is Cass still here?"

"Of course. She managed to talk Jack into watching the Wizard of Oz."

"Yes, I'm sure she had to twist his arm for that," Sam smiled.

"Oh, absolutely," Janet mocked.

Janet kept up most of the discussion while Sam ate her fill and drained her glass of milk. "What did you have for dinner?"

"We ordered pizza, there's some left if you'd like," Janet offered.

"That sounds wonderful," Sam smiled as she sat her dishes on the night stand.

"Good, I put it in the oven to keep it warm for you. Come on, I'll help you up." Janet helped Sam out of the bed and the two walked to the kitchen slowly, continuing to chat about Cassie and Jack. "By the way, they started the Wizard of Oz over before I came to wake you up."

"Just in time for you and I to watch a large part of it," Sam smiled.

"Sam!"

The two paused just short of the kitchen just as Cassie ran up to them. Sam opened her arms to the girl and hugged her affectionately. "It's good to see you Cass."

"Oh Sam you look great!"  
>"No I don't," Sam laughed brightly. "But thank you for saying so. Now come on, I want pizza."<p>

"Yes Ma'am!"

The trio walked into the kitchen to find Jack setting a plate on the table and Sam moved to him without hesitation. With a tired smile she kissed his cheek before she sat down and began eating. "So, where are we in the Wizard of Oz?"

"Oh," Cassie chirped. "We just got to the part where Dorothy and Scarecrow oiled the Tin Man!"

"I paused it," Jack said as he squeezed Sam's shoulder. "We can finish it when you're done eating."

"I'm never done eating," Sam grumbled.

"That's okay, we've got snacks," Cassie grinned.

"And more strawberries," Janet quickly added.

Sam ate happily while she listened to the others talk, well Cassie really. The girl clearly wanted to bring her up to date on things. When she was done eating Jack helped her up from the table and the group made their way to the living room to finish watching the Wizard of Oz. "This is nice," Sam offered gently as the movie started playing again.

"Yup," Jack agreed as they found a comfortable spot in each other's arms. They sat there for a while, just enjoying the moment, until Jack pressed his lips against her ear. "I love you."

Sam smiled against his chest while she continued to watch the movie, "I love you too."


	69. Conversations with Oma

**A/N: Once again I am so sorry that I haven't posted sooner. I've been so busy with training now that I am out of the academy - there's not much time to do anything but sleep! And I'm sad to say I hit a bit of a writers block. It's not always easy figuring out how to get the characters to where you want them to go in a story. I don't know when I'll post again but PLEASE don't think I've given up. This will not be left as an incomplete wip - i just don't know when I'll finish it :(**

* * *

><p>"It's not that funny," Jack grumbled at her while she tried to smother her giggles. "Hey you," he said as he shook the paint brush in her direction, nearly splattering her with paint. "No giggling Colonel."<p>

"Jack! You're awful at painting."

"Yeah well – you need to get out of here. Paint fumes aren't good for prego's like you. Hey," Jack cried as he rubbed the back of his head. Sam had managed to hit him square in the back of the head with an unused paint roller. "Watch it Carter."

"Jack, stop before you ruin the walls. Come help me up and I'll let you take a break until the others get here."

"Sold," he offered as he dropped the paint brush back into the paint can, splattering paint on the tarp that covered the carpet. "Come on gorgeous, up you get." Jack helped her up from the new rocking chair that they had bought and slowly led her out of the soon to be nursery. "Feel like something to eat?"

"Really? You actually need to ask me that," Sam half laughed as Jack automatically led her into the kitchen. "Oh, you know what sounds good? I think there's some left over spaghetti."

"Well, have a seat," Jack said as he pulled out a chair for her. "I'll fix you a plate."

Sam couldn't help but smile warmly at Jack. The man was a giant teddy bear but he always pretended otherwise. After he placed the plate of spaghetti in front of her he kept her company. He moved through the kitchen, cleaning and straightening up while he talked about the twins. He kept it light and he made his usual jokes but Sam always found comfort in the familiar with Jack; and jokes from Jack were as familiar to her as his face was.

Even after she had finished eating and Jack had finished cleaning they stayed in the kitchen talking about the twins. He'd been teasing her about her need to start and finish the nursery in a week's time and she kept suggesting baby names that she knew he didn't like. At one point her giggles had gotten the better of her and now Jack was trying to kiss her into silence. She had to admit, he was doing an exceptionally good job ….. So good in fact she hadn't even heard the doorbell ring. "Sam," Jack mumbled against her lips. "They're here."

Sam hummed at him in a way that half asked what he had just said and half said she didn't care. "I'd be happy," he started as he pulled away from her lips, causing her to moan in frustration. "To tell them to leave." Jack's lips began to explore her neck and Sam couldn't help but curl her toes. "But then the nursery won't get painted."

She sighed heavily as he continued to tease her. He was hoping she'd agree to his suggestion but, as much as she wanted to – she really needed that nursery painted. Sam released her hold on the back of his neck and slid her hands down to his chest, gently pushing him away. "You had better go let them in then."

"Spoil sport." Jack continued to grumble to himself as he left the kitchen and Sam just smiled.

She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes while she listened to Jack greet Daniel and Teal'c. Moments like this were what comforted her most. They got her through the months that she was at Eleftheria. Things were easier now that the rest of her team was there with her but … nothing compared to quiet moments at home. Home. Now there was a thought. It hadn't taken any time at all for her to consider Jack's place home.

"That's because you belong here Samantha."

"Mmm," she agreed with her eyes still closed and her smile in place. "How are you Oma?"

"I'm well. I would ask you the same but it's quite evident that you are at peace."

"Yes," Sam offered as she finally opened her eyes and smiled at Oma. "I haven't seen you in a while, what brings you by today?"

"I wanted to say hello. I enjoy our conversations, I miss them."

"I know; I do too but things don't seem to slow down these days. How about you? How are things with the rest of the Ancients?"

"They are still very vigilant of you, if that's what you mean."

"I know that," Sam offered easily. "I can feel their presence whenever they're around. I meant how are they treating you? The last time we were all in one room together they were not thrilled about your relationship with Chaos."

"Things are as they are," Oma offered.

"As long as they don't make things difficult on you I suppose that's alright," Sam unconsciously rubbed her stomach as she felt the twins move. "What really brings you by today Oma? As much as I enjoy them there is always a reason behind your visits."

"I wanted to check on you and the twins Samantha; are you all well?"

"Don't you already know the answer to that?"

"No my dear," Oma smiled sadly. "I've refrained from observing you as much as possible. I know what your privacy means to you. And after what happened with Ba'al – it felt like an intrusion to observe you at my leisure."

"Thank you," Sam whispered sadly. Nothing seemed truer these days. Sam had always valued her privacy, but after everyone had watched her memories ….. "If it's not too much trouble … I'd rather you were the one to watch me."

"What do you mean Samantha?"

"Like I said I can feel you and the other Ancients when you're around. If I could have a choice in the matter – I'd rather it be you that was watching me instead of them. You're the only one that respected my choices, who didn't try to force my hand when he was torturing me. That means a great deal to me Oma."

"Very well," Oma offered with a small nod.

"Good," Sam offered calmly.

* * *

><p>"Jack," Daniel whispered from his spot in the kitchen doorway. Jack pushed past him into the kitchen while the others crowded around to see what was going on. They watched as Jack placed his hand on Sam's shoulder before he looked up to Daniel.<p>

"She's fine," he said as he moved back towards the group.

"Jack, she's glowing."

"She does that Daniel."

"It's never been like this before," Janet offered gently

"Samantha does look very similar to Oma Desala when we first encountered her," Teal'c agreed.

"Look guys," Jack countered. "She's fine. I've told you she's been glowing more recently. This is part of it. Whenever she talks to Oma she goes all glowy and wispy. She'll go back to being solid again when she's done."

"She's talking to Oma," Daniel asked.

"Yeah, she's the only Ancient Sam will talk to without making her project a physical form. Come on, let's get started on the nursery."


	70. Concerns

**A/N: Alright everyone this, and the next chapter, are very short. This one is just a stepping stone and I am sorry I don't have more for you all. Hopefully I'll have more soon. I'm trying to write more often than once every 2 months but dang it, its not that easy finding time!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CONCERNS<p>

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly," Sam asked. "I'm thinking about work."

"Sam," Janet sighed. "We're supposed to be shopping for the twins. You know? Looking at girly clothes and the last of the furniture that you need. Why are you thinking about work?"

"Because I can't help it Jan," Sam sighed as she touched a bright green onesie. "I can't help but think about what I'm supposed to do after the girl's are born. What does that mean for my posting? What if the girls are like me? What if someone decides that instead of coming after me they go after them for these supposed powers? Does that mean they'll never be safe on Earth? Will we have to live on Eleftheria forever? I just –"

"Oh Sam you can't think about it that way. We don't know anything yet. Right now we have to take it one day at a time."

"Sometimes that's easier said than done," Sam sighed.

"Well then let's change the subject," Janet offered quickly. "You haven't really said much since we confirmed that the twin's are both girls. How are you feeling about that?"

"Relieved actually. I would be just as happy if they were boys of course; but, this is the first time in the entire pregnancy where everything I thought I knew wasn't completely turned upside down. It's not much, but it's reassuring all the same."

"I can certainly understand that," Janet smiled. "So, have you and Jack had any time to think about names?"

"He's been throwing names out for a while now," Sam paused as she pretended to look at some shoes before she put them back on the shelf. "I've been so busy I haven't had much time really. And we go back in a week, I'm not sure when I'll really get around to it." Sam continued to move around the displays, looking at clothes and ignoring Janet's knowing look. No matter how far she was along in the pregnancy Sam wasn't completely confident that Chaos wouldn't do something to one or both of her children. That left Sam feeling on edge and less excited than she deserved. Worse, everyone knew it.


	71. Fear

FEAR

"Well?"

"Well what," she asked him distractedly. He watched her as she moved around the kitchen and she could feel his eyes on her at every turn.

"Well, we've got the nursery done at an absurd pace and we know they're girls but we still haven't discussed names."

"We've been a little busy Jack," she sighed before taking a taste of sauce.

"And we have three days left of leave. It's just you and me tonight. Sounds like a good time to start thinking about it, don't you think?"

Sam closed her eyes and took a slow breath. She couldn't help it, she couldn't shake this irrational fear. She had been afraid to the nursery but the realization that there wouldn't be another time had made her push past that. She had been afraid to know the sex in case there was yet another monkey wrench thrown into this already bizarre pregnancy. Now, now she was afraid to think of names. What if they came up with names and she miscarried? What if she made it through the pregnancy only to lose them during the birth? There were too many what ifs and she had yet to move past this particular fear –

Jack placed his hands on her very wide stomach from behind her and gently set his chin on her right shoulder. She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding but kept her eyes closed. "Sam," he offered soothingly. "You're not the only one that's afraid here. There are no guarantees with any pregnancy and far more risks with yours than with any other woman's. But I'm not going to let that take away every exciting moment that we are entitled to. Janet's theory about Chaos either preventing the conception or causing the termination of the second baby before we even knew about it makes sense to both you and me. Before we knew it was twins even the crabby Ancient's said they were set on protecting the baby. Regardless of either Chaos' motives or the Ancient's I think that's the best we can hope for. I think that's the only assurance we have to go on and I think we should take it."

"I know Jack," she sighed heavily as she stared down at her sauce. "I'm trying, I really am. But I don't know how to move forward. It's literally paralyzing and I – Jack I can't," she forced out.

"I know," he offered as she wiped away her tears. "… Want me to order from Italian Delight? Your sauce is burnt."


	72. Thirty-Two Weeks

She was lying on her side, her body wrapped around the large pillow as best as her stomach would allow and her hair was splayed all over. Her face was hidden by the mass amount of blonde hair that she had. He had watched her let it grow since well before … everything; and as it turns out the pregnancy seemed to cause her hair to grow even more.

Jack brushed the hair gently off her face and was rewarded with a sleepy smile. Ever since they had made it back to Eleftheria three months ago she had seemed to relax more with each passing day. Her fear had seemed to melt away a bit more each day – they had even decided on baby names. He gently rubbed his thumb against her cheek and she shifted in her sleep, trying to move closer to him.

He smiled in relief. The biggest thing that had helped with easing her fears had been her progression through the pregnancy. Once she had made 25 weeks it was like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. When she had officially hit 32 weeks yesterday she had been left with a smile ever since. She still had her fears and he still had his, but it was nice to enjoy the pregnancy like they deserved to.

Jack gently placed his hand on the lower part of her abdomen that was peeking out from under the t-shirt she wore to sleep in. She stirred a bit but didn't wake, not even when he felt the very distinct kick of one of the twins. It was either Maura Quinn or Erin Gael that was kicking his hand right now. He smiled brightly as he leaned over to kiss Sam on her temple. She sighed in her sleep and Jack just kept smiling.


	73. Antics

**A/N: Sooooooo ... I JUST realized how long it's been since I last posted and OMG, I am so sorry! Between the writer's block and the overtime at work I haven't had much ideas or time to put anything down. I feel like I've got a good grip on the next few chapters so hopefully I get out at least 2 more before the block returns (I'm still trying to figure out how to end this, especially since I want to be able to both let it stand alone and possibly add a sequel later on). I've already started on the next one so fingers crossed I get it out to you soon.**

(Also, I've been taking my sweet sweet time in reading a lot of fanfiction instead of writing it. 1) It's so much fun! 2) Sometimes others words are the best inspiration out there! To all my followers and fellow authors, I feel creative thanks to you. What would we do with out collaboration and feedback?)

* * *

><p>"Mr. President," Sam smiled warmly as she watched him take it all in. Why he had insisted on personally visiting Eleftheria she still didn't know but, she was proud to show it off. She offered warm greetings to both Generals Amos and Schwartz as they stepped up next to the President and was surprised when they both placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.<p>

"You're looking well Colonel," Amos smiled brightly.

"Thank you Sir," she offered as she let her hands come to rest on her exceptionally swollen stomach.

"You didn't need to greet us here at the Gate Sam," the President offered quickly. "I'm sure we could have made it to you just fine."

"I'm aware Sir but I do enjoy the walks; they're far and few between these days."

"And how are the twins treating you," the President asked brightly. "We've never had twins but, Mellie always said the baby's drove her crazy the last month of each of her pregnancies."

"I certainly wouldn't disagree with her," Sam chuckled. "How are the First Lady and the children Sir?"

"Oh wonderful Sam, everyone's doing well. And Mellie is dying for you to visit again. I tried explaining that our little 'satellite' conference today meant we wouldn't be seeing you at the White House anytime soon, what with those two on the way – but you know Mellie."

"Yes Sir," Sam beamed. "I believe I do. Shall we Sirs," she asked as she swept her hand back towards the Ha'tak. "We're due to have incoming shortly. It'd be best to get you to the base before they arrive Mr. President."

With a heavy sigh of exaggeration the President agreed and Amos asked about the incoming party as she led them towards the grounded ship. "SG-1 is due back from a mission in about 30 minutes. So far they haven't reported any problems but, as a former member of that team I can attest to several occurrences of returning under fire. It's always wise to take precautions."

"They're still going on missions," Schwartz asked in surprise. "I would have thought that Colonel O'Neill and the others would want to stick close by. You're practically full term aren't you?"

"Yes Sir. With the twins both doctors Suh and Frasier expect me to deliver any day now."

"… The Colonel was driving you crazy, wasn't he," the President only half asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Sam offered with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah … that's what Mellie always said about me in mixed company too."

"How about that tour gentlemen?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the alarm that sounded to acknowledge the Gate activation grabbed the attention of the President and General's. Sam made her way to the control center with the three following her without question. "Ginny?"<p>

"IDC belongs to Dr. Jackson Ma'am," the woman at the console offered easily.

"Open the Gate." Most everyone in the center looked up into the monitors placed throughout the room. The video footage allowed them to see the Gate from all angles; but, Sam didn't look away from the Gate. She didn't need the aide of the monitors to see what was happening … where Jack was concerned, she always knew.

"They're through Ma'am," Ginny offered easily.

"Good, have them report to the briefing room Ginny."

The woman agreed with ease and Sam led the men to the briefing room. The four sat and chatted easily while they waited for SG-1. They didn't have to wait long before Jack strolled in, leading the others in without pause, even after seeing the President and the Generals. "Mr. President, welcome to Oz!"

"Don't mind him Sirs," Daniel began before taking his seat next to Jack. "He's not very good at keeping his mouth shut."

"Colonel," Sam questioned.

"Carter."

"What did you do Colonel?"

"Nothing. We chatted with Tilly, made the rounds, and made some deals. You know, the usual."

"His name is Tael'ouk Colonel, and the Trillian people are formal people who do not appreciate either your humor or your nicknames. Teal'c?"

"O'Neill has been asked not to return. Tael'ouk was displeased by your absence Colonel Carter. He informed us that O'Neill would not be welcome in the village again, even if you were to accompany him."

"What does my absence from SG-1 have to do with anything?"

"Ah, well …" Daniel hedged.

"Carter, you have this really bad habit of attracting alien men. There's a track record and everything. And Tilly was requesting **you** to return to the planet, not actually SG-1. That was just the guys cover to spend time with you again."

"If Tael'ouk needed to see me specifically I'm sure he would have asked for me however, he did not. He requested SG-1 and I sent him SG-1. Prior to being revoked access to the people did you at least complete your mission Colonel?"

"Treaty finalized and signed Carter. They're even willing to meet with your father. And Tilly did insist that you be present then."

"We explained that it could be a while since the President had recently restricted your Gate access due to your pregnancy," Jennifer offered as a way to try and ease the tension. "Til – Tael'ouk seemed rather excited for you at the news Ma'am …"

"Until he discovered that Jack was the father," Daniel offered with a smirk."I think the man really has something against him."

"It's called the green eyed monster for a reason Danny," Jack said, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

"I don't take it there's anything pressing that you discovered over the last three days," Sam sighed.

"I got to see more of the ruins but it's nothing that an archeological team can't go through," Daniel shrugged. "We've been there so many times now I think that's the only way we'll find something new – with a long term study. But nothing out of the ordinary for the Trillian, Sam."

"Good. Go see Jo for your post mission physicals and then enjoy your time off. Per your request SG-1 has been grounded till further notice. I still expect your mission reports in three days so that they can be forwarded to General Hammond in due time."

There was a silent agreement among the group before SG-1 got up from the table. The President shook his head at the antics of the group. They were clearly an excellent together. "Carter," Jack interrupted the President's musing as he turned back towards them from the doorway. Sam looked up to him and noticed the same raised brown that the President saw. She offered a simple no and he watched as Jack nodded before making his way out of the briefing room, whistling as he went.

* * *

><p>(I did allude to a couple of things in this chapter that I WILL be answering in upcoming chapters, just bare with me please!)<p> 


	74. Lies and Concenrs

Sam sat in her office with the President and the Generals talking lightly of their tour and the general set up of the facility. She was glad they were keeping the conversation light; she didn't have the energy for the serious discussions that always seemed to arise with the President. Especially when Jack would be coming in the door any second. "CARTER!" Cue the dramatics, she sighed to herself as Jack barged into her office … she really wished she hadn't sent Mal'tec and Ead'ogar off with her father …

"You lied to me!"

"Colonel, as you can see I'm in a meeting –"

"I asked – I asked and you told me no! How long have you been in labor?!"

"…If you must know well over nine hours. Now if you don't mind –"

"NINE?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

In moments like this she really missed being able to stand up with ease, it was a great way to both intimidate and (literally) stand up to others. "I did not tell you COLONEL because you and your team were on a mission. That takes priority and you damn well know that."

"It was a stupid treaty Car-"

"It was your assignment," she said, cutting him off. "Just because I am having your children does NOT mean that I am going to recall you from a mission that you were assigned to handle DAYS ago when I'm not even in ACTIVE labor! It's contractions Jack, stop hovering and get over it."

Jack hesitated as he studied her and she saw it the moment it clicked for him. "You lied to me because I hover? Oh COME ON Carter, Dad hover's way worse than I do!"

"Yes, and that's why I had Mal'tec and Ead'ogar escort him back to the SGC. He's keeping the General company until he's informed that he is allowed back on my base. If you'd like to take some time to visit the General, I'm sure that can be arranged."

"…DANIEL!" Jack turned about abruptly, disappearing into the hall before popping back into the office with Daniel in tow.

"You're in labor?" Daniel rushed over to Sam and made to grab her arm but she shot him a death glare that she was certain even the President flinched at.

"Daniel, I love you but, if you touch me I am going to dislocate something."

Daniel took a few steps back before looking to Jack. They shared a conspiring look before they both said 'Teal'c' and ran off again. "I'm sorry," Sam offered as she looked to the President and the Generals, three rather stunned men. "As soon as I speak with Teal'c I'll be able to resume our meeting Sir's. Really –"

"In light of the news perhaps we should table this for later."

Before Sam could respond to Amos Teal'c walked into the office with his usual calm manner. "O'Neill and Daniel Jackson have informed me you are in labor Colonel Carter." Jack and Daniel show up on either side of Teal'c looking triumphant.

"It's early labor Teal'c. I'm still several hours off from active labor."

"Can I assist you in any way Samantha?" Love it, Sam smiled. Teal'c had gotten used to addressing her by her first name. He always addressed her by her rank in military situations but when he started calling her Samantha she knew Teal'c was in teddy bear mode. Well teddy bear mode for her, grizzly bear mode for anyone who was annoying her.

"Would you please remove Jack and Daniel from my office? I have things to take care of before the twins take up all of my focus."

"Indeed." Without another words Teal'c turned around and grabbed both men by their shoulders, forcefully shoving them out of the office and closing the door behind him as they left.

Following that debacle Sam had spent a good fifteen minutes assuring the Generals and the President that she was perfectly capable of continuing the meeting. However, now that it was out she was in labor, early though it was, she had one of the Generals help her up and she continued the rest of the meeting walking in her office. A good 30 minutes after she had started walking and the President finally called an end to their meeting.

"Now that we are officially done I think we'd better get you back to the SGC," the President offered brightly.

"Oh… that's not necessary Sir. I've decided to stay here."

"What?"

Sam couldn't help but bite her lip as she rubbed her stomach. "I've spoken with General Hammond and Dr. Frasier about the matter Sir – we all have some concerns that we thought might best be alleviated by my remaining here."

"What concerns?"

"Sir –"

"What concerns Colonel."

Crap, Sam thought as she cringed. "It's a number of things Sir. Between the Ancients poking around, which aside from Oma has been unheard of till now, and these abilities of mine we've been questioning how this is going to affect the actual labor. The closer I get to giving birth the more aware I am. It's not just Oma keeping an eye on me anymore. There are a number of Ancients that have been hanging around the last week. I don't have any control over these abilities and we have no idea how that's going to translate to the twins."

"I want you on Earth Colonel," the President ordered firmly.

"Sir –"

"What aren't you telling me Colonel?"

Damn, three times he had called her by her rank … "The last couple of weeks I have felt more and more Ancients hanging around … Since yesterday I noticed something … Whatever, or whoever, it is that's hanging around now … it feels … different, then the Ancients."

"Do you think it might be Chaos," Schwartz asked.

"I don't think we can rule that out Sir."

She watched the President as he thought about what she had told him; thought about what he already knew. He was weighing his options and she tried not to hold her breath. The truth was she wanted to be on Earth when she had the twins but considering what she had just told him she didn't think it was wise. On top of that they were trying to keep everything as quiet as possible. Eventually it would all come out. More than she cared to share had come out here on Eleftheria, but she still hadn't had to use the cover that her father and the guys had come up with. Not yet anyways.

"I want you on Earth Colonel. You are on maternity leave effective immediately. Grab O'Neill, SG-1, and your things and get the hell back home. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir," Sam offered, half excited and half concerned about this choice.

She followed the three out of her office but didn't even bother to glance at Jack and Daniel as she passed them in the hallway. "Jennifer," she called as she saw Hailey coming down the hallway.

"Ma'am?"

"You have your things packed and ready to head back to Earth don't you?"

"Yes Ma'am," Hailey smiled.

"Why don't you grab your things, Colonel Tutor and meet us down by the Road. I'd appreciate it if you'd escort the President and the General's back to the SGC."

"Certainly Ma'am, Sirs." Without pause Jennifer turned about and headed the way she had come.

"If you'll follow me gentleman," Sam offered a bit tightly. Damn contractions.

"I will accompany you Samantha," Teal'c offered as he appeared next to her.

"I'm fine Teal'c. It looks like we are headed back to Earth today. Why don't you grab your things?"

"Like Lieutenant Hailey I am also 'packed and ready to go'. My time would be better spent at your side." He held his arm out to her, waiting expectantly and she smiled slightly as she looped her arm through his, placed her free hand on his forearm and let him lead her down to the Road …

* * *

><p>Hailey and Jamie were already waiting for their group when they turned the corner. The two stood next to the almost comical hand painted, crooked, sign that Jack and Daniel had put together. In bright yellow letters it read 'Yellow Brick Road' with an arrow underneath that pointed to the Road (as everyone called it now). She was sure that would never get old – but the damn contractions were already getting there, and according to Jo she likely had <em>several hours <em>left before she was even near active labor.

She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips and felt Teal'c's free hand tighten on her own. "Are you having another contraction Samantha?"

"No, it'll be a while till the next one Teal'c, I'm fine."

"You have a lot on your mind," he stated in his usual way.

"Indeed," she smiled up at him. "Jamie can take over from here Teal'c," she offered as they stopped in front of Jamie and Hailey. "Thank you for the escort."

With a slight bow Teal'c handed her over to Jamie and then offered his goodbyes to the President and the Generals. The group matched her pace as they followed the Road out to the Gate. She and Jamie were at the back of the group while Hailey kept the others engaged. "How are you feeling," Jamie asked softly.

"Overwhelmed," Sam offered honestly. "The President has ordered me back to Earth, effective immediately. If you need anything Jamie –"

"I've got you covered Sam, you just worry about those twins and I'll take care of Eleftheria."

"Thank you Jamie." Sam squeezed his arm in thanks but, continued the rest of their trek in silence. She was tired and she had far too much on her mind.

"Sam," the President started, pulling her out of her own thoughts as they came to stand near the Gate. "I expect to see you at the SGC within the hour."

"Yes Sir."


	75. Truth and

Sam stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, completely careless of the other people around her. She was 26 hours into her labour and she was damned if she was going to make concessions for anyone right now. Stupid contractions. Stubborn twins. "Couldn't you two wait to actually be born before you started taking after your father," she sighed as she rubbed her stomach and breathed through the contraction.

"Good luck with that Sam."

Sam looked up to see Lou standing in front of her and she smiled tiredly. "How are you Lou?"

"I'm not in labour so I'm guessing better than you. How's that going by the way?"

"Slow, apparently that can happen with twins," she shrugged. Lou offered her his arm and she lopped hers through his and leaned into him some. She was tired and she needed a nap. Damn the President for making her come back to Earth. She was thrilled, really, to be having the twins on Earth, but she had all her comforts on Eleftheria. It didn't help that while she had escorted the President to the Gate Jack had thrown everything into their bags and the met her on her way back up the Road. He had grabbed everything, she'd give him credit for that at least. But, he had tried to arrange everything in their VIP quarters for her and nothing was right. Every time she was in there she found something she had to change.

"Hello? Earth to Sam."

"I'm sorry Lou, what were you saying?"

"I wanted to know which way? Infirmary or your quarters?"

"Mmm let's swing by the commissary. I could go for some fruit before I try to nap."

"No problem!" She walked down the hall, grateful for Lou's stories about the SGC over the last few months. It was nice distraction and she appreciated it. "Here we go," he offered as he led her to the closest table. "Try and relax Sam, what can I get you?"

"Just an orange Lou," she offered as she eased herself into the chair. "Thank you." Sam leaned back into her chair slightly, trying to get comfortable. Sam closed her eyes, not caring that people were watching her and talking about her. She had ended up fighting with Janet, and all the members of SG-1, including Jennifer, about spending her time in the infirmary. She understood not leaving the base but she wasn't going to lie in a bed and be uncomfortable until god knows how long. She had argued that at least walking around would ease the pain and provide her with some comfort. She wasn't about to let other people distract her from said comfort. Especially when her contractions were finally getting closer … much closer actually. She sighed heavily, "Damn."

"You okay Sam," Lou asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm going to have to pass on the orange," she paused as she breathed through her contraction. "Would you mind helping me up? I need to go back to the infirmary." Lou helped her up gently but she could see the tension in his features as he moved. He and his wife had several children. He clearly knew what she had only implied.

More than once they had to stop in the hallway as she felt a contraction. Janet had told her to come back when her contractions were ten minutes apart …she was nearing five minutes as she did not want have everyone hovering over her.

"Sam!" Jacob offered as he hurried over to her.

"Thank you Lou," Sam offered. "But I think my father can help me the rest of the way."

"Yeah … good luck with that."

"Dad." Sam moved forward only to be halted by a swift kick from one of the twins.

"Sam?" He took her in his arms, wrapping one around her back to hold her close.

"Just a kick. But the contractions are close." Jacob gave a short nod before he directed her towards the infirmary, not bothering to say anything to Lou.

As soon as they turned the corner to the infirmary Jack rushed towards them. "Where have you been?!"

"Avoiding you," she offered easily as Jack took her free arm and led her towards one of the Iso rooms.

"Sam," Janet asked as the three of them entered the Iso room.

"They're about seven minutes apart. I think it's time I changed."

Janet hurried over and shoved Jacob out of the room. "Sir, help her get out of those clothes," she offered as she closed the door before moving over to them.

Jack led her to the bed and let her lean against it while he worked on helping her out of her maternity bdus. "You really had to keep wearing these? You couldn't have switched to sweats or something?"

"Shut up Jack," Sam ground out as she gripped his shoulders tightly. She knew she must have hurt him but he didn't say anything.

He paused his movements and looked up at her from his near kneeling position. His right hand began to rub her hip gently. "Just breathe Sam."

"I'd say that's closer than seven minutes Sam," Janet said as she moved closer, a hospital gown in hand. "I'll help with that shirt."

As the contraction eased Jack returned to sliding her pants off and Janet helped slide off her bdu shirt only to huff at the black t-shirt underneath. Sam stepped out of her shoes and pants at Jack's instructions and waited for him to stand back up. He took over taking the t-shirt off and then her front zipper sports bra. "Thank god for front closure," Jack joked.

"Mmm, comments like that are what led to our current circumstances," she sighed as Jack slid on the gown and Janet reached across the bed to tie the gown from behind.

"Are you complaining?" Sam reached forward and gripped his forearms tightly. "Okay then," he offered before looking over her shoulder to Janet. He gave a short nod. "Alright, up we go," he eased before he nearly picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Sam, I'm going to hook the monitors back up to check on everything. But it looks like things are going to move quickly alright?"

"Twenty-six hours is not quickly Janet," Sam muttered.

"Oh you'll forget all about it once the girls are here."

"So you keep telling me." Janet moved quickly and quietly, reattaching the monitors that Sam had been connected to just an hour ago. Once she was done Sam eased further back into her pillows and sighed. "I'm tired Janet."

"Just rest Sam, this show will start soon enough." Heeding her advice Sam closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sam, she's crowning, push."<p>

"If you don't get her out soon …" Sam ground out as she once again followed her friends orders. She pushed, closing her eyes against the bright light that filled the room; when she couldn't push anymore and plopped back into the pillows.

"Alright Sam, once her shoulders are out she'll be here, okay? Now push!"

Taking Jack's hand Sam pulled herself forward and pushed as hard as she could. The light only intensified as the baby finally came free and suddenly the newborn was wailing. "She's got a good set of lungs," Jack offered as he let Sam rest in his arms and Janet set the baby in Sam's arms. She couldn't help but cry at the screaming baby. There were ten fingers and ten toes; and, her continuous crying was all the proof Sam needed that at 36 weeks her twins were just as healthy as Janet and Jo said they would be.

"Time for this one to get cleaned up," Janet offered as she passed the baby to one of the nurses.

"Jack," Sam said tiredly after reluctantly letting go. "The baby …"

Jack looked to the doorway the nurse was headed towards. "Teal'c!" The door opened and Teal'c stood in the doorway. "Nurse Mathison, I will accompany you and baby O'Neill."

"Certainly Teal'c," the nurse offered as she moved forward. "Let's close the door and give them some privacy. The Colonel isn't done just yet."

"Sam," Janet said, pulling her attention away from the now closed door and her baby. "You ready to go again?'

"No."

"Come on Sam," Jack tried to encourage her. "You really want to leave Erin in there?"

"Baby B," she corrected. "We agreed … we'd decide which one was Maura and which was Erin … after we hold them …"

"Even more reason to get 'Baby B' out then right? Can't carry that one around indefinitely and then leave the other one without a name. Might cause a complex or something."

"Jack … I just want to rest …"

"That's not going to be possible Sam," Janet offered. "I see Baby B's head. Come on honey, push."

"Janet-"

"I bet the sooner you have this kid the sooner that light goes out, and then I'll let you sleep I swear."

_Light?_ Sam thought as she blinked tiredly. _Oh yeah, that thing that the Ancients were hiding in … Damn._ Grasping Jack's hand tightly she pulled forward some and then pushed until Janet told her to stop.

"One more time Sam."

She shook her head. She was too tired for this. "Come on Carter," Jack whispered in her ear as he helped pull her body forward one more time. Closing her eyes, and grabbing his hand so tightly she knew that she drew blood, Sam pushed.

* * *

><p>Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Hammond, and a number of officers, were standing out in the hallway as soon as it was discovered that Sam was <strong>finally<strong> delivering the babies. When the first one had come there had been a blinding light that seeped through the crack under the door and drawn everyone's attention. When Teal'c had opened the door at Jack's call it had been so bright that everyone had turned away.

The door had closed and Teal'c had been so close to the nurse and the baby that no one dared go too close. It was clear that he was on guard duty. After they had watched them disappear into the infirmary they had turned back to the closed door to find the light under the door growing in brightness. "I guess baby number two just arrived," Jacob offered as he looked away from the bottom of the door.

"Daniel," Jack cried.

Like Teal'c had done before Daniel opened the door and again everyone had to turn away from the light that flowed out of the room. A nurse came out and closed the door, blinking rapidly before moving further. "Come on Daniel," the nurse offered brightly. "The sooner we get her cleaned up the sooner we get her back to the Colonels."

He followed immediately, ignoring everyone. When they made it into the infirmary he saw Teal'c still standing guard over Baby A. The nurse led him right next to Teal'c and they stood silently by as they watched the women handle the two newborns. "Teal'c," Nurse Mathison asked gently. "Baby A is ready to go right back to her Mama. Would you like to do the honors?"

Teal'c stared down at the baby she presented to him and hesitated. Daniel tried hard not to laugh. It didn't work, so instead he tried to cover it with a cough. That didn't work either. Teal'c glared at Daniel before he silently nodded and lowered himself so that the nurse could set the baby safely in his arms. Daniel watched him stand to his full height and stare at the child in wonder. He had to admit, as he watched the nurse finish with Baby B, that they were rather miraculous.

Teal'c continued to stand by him while he waited for the second baby and after the nurse had saddled her tightly like her sister she handed the infant to Daniel with a smile. "Doctor Frazier is probably ready for you to take them in. I'm certain the Colonels are more than ready."

"Thank you Nurse Mathison, Nurse Jones," Teal'c offered, not taking his eyes off his charge. He turned around and slowly walked out of the infirmary, Daniel following.

"Make room," He heard Hammond bellow as he and Teal'c neared the Iso room.

"Daniel," Jacob halted them. "Let us know when we can come in, alright?"

"Yeah," he mumbled without looking away from the child. Teal'c knocked heavily on the door and when it opened Daniel finally looked up to find Janet there, smiling.

"Good timing. That light is finally gone and Sam won't rest until she sees the girls. Come on in."

As they walked into the Iso room Daniel wasn't surprised to see Sam propped up by pillows, exhaustion clear in her features. "O'Neill, Samantha," Teal'c offered as he gently laid the baby in Sam's arms. "Your daughter is quiet beautiful. You must be proud."

Sam didn't answer; she just nodded as she ignored the tears that fell down her face. Even Daniel could see they were happy tears and he tried to regain control over his own emotions. "They're precious Sam."

She smiled brightly at him as she shifted the first so that she could hold the second as well. After Daniel stepped away Jack sat on the bed, his arm around Sam while they both looked down at their girls. "You did good Carter," Jack offered before kissing her on the head.

"Jack," she sighed. "They're perfect."

"I still say Baby B should be Erin," he offered as he ran a finger over the baby's cheek.

"Mmm, it does seem to suit her. And Baby A certainly feels more like a Maura to me."

"Glad that's settled," Jack offered honestly. "You ready to rest?"

"Soon enough," Sam offered absently.

Janet moved over to Daniel and Teal'c still smiling. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah, the kids are perfect Janet," Daniel offered easily.

Janet laughed. "Of course they are, but I was talking about Sam and Jack. There were days I didn't think we would ever see this."

"I must concur Dr. Frazier. I am glad that Samantha and O'Neill took the opportunity that Eleftheria presented to them."

"Definitely a good thing," Janet sighed happily.

* * *

><p>Sam was the happiest she had ever been. This moment, Jack beside her while she held their perfectly healthy twins, was pure perfection. "Congratulations Samantha." The moment was ruined. If that had been Oma's voice it might have been fine – but that wasn't the case. She looked up to find what could have passed for an Ancient, except for the feel of her.<p>

"Jack." She handed the girls to him and though she knew he didn't want to he took them both in his arms and reluctantly moved away. As much as they both disliked it he was no help with Chaos.

"You're children are remarkable."

She was tall and elegant. You looked at her and you simply wanted to believe whatever she told you. Her near childlike vulnerable beauty, with her long chocolate hair and large warm eyes, nearly compelled you to. "What do you want?"

"Merely to greet the newest members of my line," she offered in her sing song voice.

For the first time since the discoveries of her powers Sam did exactly what she wanted with the knowledge that she was fully in control, at least for the moment. The SGC began to rumble, nothing so severe as to set off the evacuation alarms but certainly enough to be felt. "Whatever involvement you had with my ancestors has no bearing on MY children. You will leave them alone!"

"I will not harm your children Samantha."

"Can you say the same for the women that came before me? You limited the line to one female child at a time up until now, and suddenly you're _allowing_ me to have more than one child? Why would I think for a moment that you wouldn't hurt them?"

Chaos simply smiled a serene smile that almost made Sam want to believe her. But she said nothing and Sam couldn't handle it. She let the mountain shake harder. To the point that the alarms should have gone off but then Chaos disappeared. She was gone, Sam no longer felt her and she made the SGC stop shaking.

God, she was tired.

"Samantha." Oma stepped into her line of view and Sam instinctively relaxed into the pillows. "Your daughters are safe. Rest now dear." She gently brushed some hair away from Sam's face and Sam let her eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry! It's been forever since i posted but, i've never had kids so writing a chapter about it created this HUGE writers block. I hope this is okay! Also, not going to make promises about when i'll post again as that ****_clearly_**** hasn't helped me stay on task in the past. BUT this is still something im working on! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
